Las travesias de mi vida
by Flor-VIB412
Summary: Último capitulo de esta historia, gracias a todas por su apoyo incondicional hasta este termino, espero les guste. Las quiero mucho a todas! Flor! Si alguna tiene problemas para ver el cap, apriete directamente las flechitas entre el nombre y reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_**Las travesías de mi vida: dolores y alegrías**_

_**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Hino Matsuri.**_

_**Lo escribo por gusto, sin ningún animo de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 1:**_ Mis nuevos poderes.

Era una noche fría y la luna iluminaba un parque gris, árboles sin hojas y una chica sentada en una hamaca viendo hacia un punto indefinido. Era muy hermosa, su cabello castaño, largo y lacio, sus ojos chocolate, sus labios rosa, su piel blanca casi trigueña, pero su mirada estaba perdida, parecía triste y las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

-Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a que Zero me odie por ser lo que soy, pero no puedo dejarme llevar por la tristeza, Kaname-sama me espero durante 10 años, no es justo que siga distanciándome de el.-Decía mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la academia Cross con su singular sonrisa pero aun así seguía pensando:

"Yo se muy bien que amo a Kaname-sama pero aun así me duele que él me odie, después de todo crecimos como hermanos"

-Sabes, deberías dejar de ser tan distraída Yuki, podría sucederte algo.

-Lo siento onii-chan es solo que me duele tanto.

-Él algún día lo entenderá-Decía mientras la abrazaba brindándole protección y contención.

-Eso crees?

-Claro quien no te perdonaría a ti.

-Eres muy dulce, siempre dices lo que quiero escuchar.

…..000…..

-Donde está el presidente Kuran?

-No se pregúntale a Ruka-san, tal vez ella sepa.

-No, a ella ya le pregunte. –Aidou estaba muy desesperado buscando por todos lados a Kaname, después de todo el baile de invierno no se toma a la ligera.

-Entonces no se.

…..000…..

"Estoy solo, lo único que creía realmente mío solo es otro monstruo sin sentimientos, sin embargo no puedo aceptar que se quede con él"

-No nunca lo aceptare. Y si para eso tengo que cumplir la promesa que hice lo voy a hacer. -Decía un chico peli plateado, que saltaba sobre los edificios, por su cabeza pasaban tantas cosas, pero siempre llevaban a un solo objetivo, Yuki.

…..000…..

Ya casi amanecía y todos los vampiros se iban a dormir, incluso Yuki, pero no era normal para ella, después de todo esa era la primera noche que pasaba como vampiro, su nueva habitación estaba junto a la de Kaname, y tenia que admitirlo, era hermosa: el piso era de alfombra color rojo, las paredes eran de color borgoña, los muebles de caoba barnizada, una cama en el centro de la habitación , era gigante, con sabanas color blanco, un acolchado color azul perlado y desde arriba caían unas cortinas de seda azul atadas en cada punta de la cama.

-Es hermosa!

-Me alegra que te guste porque de ahora en adelante esta será tu habitación.

-Pero duermo yo sola ¿acaso no comparten los cuartos aquí?

-Si, pero los sangrepura no, aunque si quieres yo pedo hacerte compañía.

-Sabes Kaname?

-Qué?

-Eres un atrevido-Decía mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara a su hermano al mismo tiempo que se reía.

_**Dentro de la habitación de Yuki:**_

-No puedo creer que le dije eso.

-A si, ¿Por qué no?

-He quien sos?

-Es que a caso no me ves, soy igual a vos, no es obvio.

-No.

-Hay pues yo soy tu subconsciente, solo algunos vampiros purasangre tienen la habilidad de materializar a su conciencia para que los ayuden en lo que necesitan.

-Y para que te necesito?

-Pues, tu eres una vampiresa purasangre debes actuar como tal.

-Entonces me vas a enseñar a actuar apropiadamente.

-Si, sino destruirías al mundo con tus poderes.

-Que exagerada.

-Bueno, solo la ciudad.

-Y con lo otro como hacemos?

-Con lo otro que?

-Como debo actuar en sociedad y todo eso.

-Tu ya lo sabes, acaso olvidaste esos años de lecciones que te dio el director Cross y los múltiples libros que leíste sobre historia vampírica.

-Hoo, cierto, entonces eso ya esta listo.

-Si, ahora solo te falta concentración para ser una purasangre de verdad. Ahora ven y siéntate a meditar conmigo.

-Que! Meditar.

-Si, solo relájate y pon tu mente en blanco.

-Esta bien, no te aseguro nada pero lo voy a intentar.

No se podía decir que fue fácil que Yuki se concentrara, es mas duro un par de horas pero al final lo logro, su mente quedo totalmente en blanco.

-Bien, ahora descubramos que poderes tienes.

-Y que hago?

-No lo se, intenta pensar en algo que te guste.

-Mmm esta bien.-La chica pensó en todo lo que mas le gustaba pero había 4 cosas en particular que le llamaban la atención. La primera el agua, es algo que a ella le encantaba, solo hizo ademan de imaginarse el agua moviéndose o tomando distintas formas, y lo logro con el agua de un vaso, hizo un hermoso corazón que con un solo movimiento de mano se cristalizo.

-Hoo eres muy buena, pero ahora intentemos con algo mas, que mas te gusta?

-Pues me gustan las rosas.

-No se me ocurre ningún poder con rosas pero intentemos.

-Esta bien- Dicho esto, se puso a pensar, en el aroma, las espinas y todo lo que pudieran tener y con el movimiento inconsciente de su mano salió un látigo rojo sangre con aroma a rosas, brillante y con espinas.

-También me gusta cantar- Se puso a cantar una hermosa canción, en realidad tenia una hermosa voz y para su sorpresa de la ventana empezaron a entrar las ramas de un árbol, a medida que seguía su canto de las ramas comenzaban a crecer hojas y hermosas flores.

-Bien y que mas?

-Pues te sonara extraño pero me gusta saber como se siente la gente.

-Solo inténtalo, no me digas.

-Bueno, bueno, que mal humor. -Salió de la habitación discretamente para ver si encontraba a alguien, pero nada, no era de extrañarse después de todo faltaban 3:00 hs para que todos se levantasen. Busco por un rata pero fue en vano, rendida y cansada de buscar decidió regresar a su habitación. Pero no contaba con encontrarse con alguien.

-Shiki, que haces despierto a estas horas?

- Nada prima, solo pienso.

- Y en que piensas?

-En nada.

-Estas triste, por que?

-P…pero como supiste?

-No lo se, solo te mire y pude sentir el dolor que guardas en tu interior.

-A caso tu lees los auras.

-No se, puede ser.

- A si no lo había notado- Dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua graciosamente a su primo. Esta acción le saco una fugaz sonrisa al serio vampiro.

- Sabes, no eres como las otras vampiresas.

-Fui humana 10 años de mi vida ¿Qué esperabas?

- No se, tal vez un poco mas de madurez, sobre todo porque sos una purasangre.

-No pedí serlo.

- Supongo que no.

-Ahora debo aprender a controlar mis nuevos poderes.

-A si, ¿yy.. que pasa con las normas de etiqueta?

- Desde chiquita el director Cross me dio clases de etiqueta e historia vampírica.

-Nunca te pareció raro?

-Que?

-Que te enseñara historia vampírica cuando nunca la necesitaste.

- la verdad es que nunca me hice esa pregunta, nunca me preocupe por eso puesta que me llamaba la atención y me gustaba.

-Sabes prima, tengo que irme, en un rato todos se van a levantar.

-Si yo también, no puedo llegar tarde a mi primer día de escuela.

Continuara…

**Hola a todos, este es el primer fic que subo, sean buenos conmigo porfa y ya saben dejen rewies, los espero con ansias. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2:**__ Mi primer Beso._

Eran las 19:30 hs y ya estaba atardeciendo. Por supuesto las admiradoras gritonas de la clase diurna ya estaban frente a las puertas de los cuartos luna.

-Oigan no esta la delegada!

- Pero tampoco asistió a clases.

-Se habrá cambiado de escuela?

- No creo, tal vez este enferma.

-Están abriendo las puertas!

-Haaa! Idol-sempai!

-Shiki-sama!

-Ruka-san!

- Chicas miren quien va junto a Kaname-sama.

-Es Yuki-san.

-Que hace junto a nuestro Kaname-sempai!

-Esa tonta delegada, seguro que se cabio para estar con Kaname.

-La muy zorra.

-Miren su cabello, esta muy largo!

-Vamos a preguntarle porque se cambio.

…..OOO…..

-Yuki, Yuki!

-Yori-chan!

-Te extrañe tanto!

-No puedes acercarte a ella Kuran- Decía una voz ronca perteneciente a un hombre muy conocido para Yuki, el sensei de Zero.

-Pero por que no? Ella es mi amiga.

-Ya lo he dicho, y el próximo que lo intente no vivirá para contarlo-Decía mientras cargaba su escopeta.

-lo siento, es mi culpa, no debí acercarme a ella, por favor no castigue a Yori.-Mientras se alejaba una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-Sabes prima, no debes deprimirte tanto.

-lo siento, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a esto.

-Te acostumbraras, a parte puedes verla en otra ocasión.

-Tienes razón, gracias Shiki.

-No es nada.

-Me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a clase, y creo que tu tampoco, Rima te espera.-Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

…..000…..

Ya dentro del salón Yuki se sentó en la última fila, por alguna razón le recordaba mucho a cuando estaba en la clase diurna.

-Sabes, puedes sentarte abajo conmigo.

-Te lo agradezco Kaname pero aquí me gusta.

-Muy bien entonces no me queda otra.

-Otra?

-Si, me voy a sentar junto a ti.

-No es necesario, puedes ir a tu lugar.

-Es que acaso te molesto.

-No, es solo que no tienes que incomodarte por mi.

-Esta bien Yuki, no me incomoda estar contigo.

-Que dulce, pero sigues siendo un atrevido.

-Yo no lo creo.

- Y que tendría que hacer para que lo creas.

-Yo puedo demostrarlo solo-Diciendo esto le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, y se fue dejando a una muy sonrojada Yuki.

¨Como fui capaz de hacer eso, cuando la veo mi autocontrol desaparece¨

¨Como pudo hacerlo, soy su hermana, no puede, aunque admito que me gusto¨

…..OOO…..

La noche había transcurrido tranquila, he incluso para sorpresa de mucho Yuki sabia todo, era como un genio, cosa que no demostraba en su antigua clase por pasársela durmiendo, el trabajo de delegada era muy pesado. Sorprendentemente era incluso mejor que Kaname, excepto por ¨matemáticas¨ esta materia si que se le dificultaba no era que no la entendiera pero le tomaba un tiempo, dejando de lado que no le gustaba ni una pizca. Ella se quedo en el salón porque estaba buscando uno de sus aros que se había caído al suelo.

-Genial, cuando encuentre ese aro me voy a volver mona.

-Por lo menos hasta hora eres un vampiro, no te veo cola ni nada.

-Jajá que gracioso Shiki, ahora te gustaría ayudarme a buscar. Por favor.

-Bueno.

…..OOO…..

-Donde esta Yuki?

-Eso no importa Kaname-sama.

-Como que no importa, es mi hermana!

-No importa, ahora porque no hablamos de nosotros.

-Ruka, no tengo tiempo.

-Pero…

-Pero nada.

**Dentro del salón**

-Seria de gran ayuda si me dijeras como es.

-Hoo si, es una rosa de plata con un pequeño rubí rojo en el centro.

-A ok.

- No soportaría perder uno de mis aros.

-Por que?

-Esos aros eran los que llevaba puestos el día en que Kaname me salvo de ese vampiro nivel E.

-O ya veo, son muy importantes para ti.

-Si, ¡hoo lo encontré! ¿es muy hermosos no crees?

- Si, y se nota que los aprecias mucho.

-Bueno ya que encontré el arete, porque no salimos.

-Si claro, sobre todo tu, parece que tu novio te espera y no en una muy buena situación.

-Ruka sigue enamorada de él, no es así?

-Si.

-Ya veo, no le agrada mi presencia.

-Según ella eres una molestia en la vida de Kaname.

-Creo que tiene razón, el tiene sus propias preocupaciones, no es justo que gaste su tiempo y energías en mi, después de todo tiene que ocuparse del baile de invierno. ¿Me pregunto si abra algo en lo que yo pueda ayudarlo?

-Tal vez puedas empezar por sacarle a Ruka de encima.

-Muy bien, eso are.-Diciendo esto se fue rápidamente donde Kaname y Ruka y tomándolo del brazo se fue diciendo:

-Discúlpame Ruka-san, pero necesito a Kaname-Y se alejo del lugar con él hacia el patio trasero de la residencia luna.

-Que necesitabas Yuki?

-Nada.

-Eres terrible.

-Con un simple gracias me conformo.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

-Sabes, eres muy dulce.

-Jajá, oye Kaname.

-Que?

-Que te parece si mientras tu te ocupas del baile de invierno yo me ocupo del día de feria.

-Eso me parece bien, solo que vamos a tener que salir temprano.

-Si, ya pensé en eso, vamos a salir al mediodía.

- Tan temprano.

-Si.

-Que mala.

-Si que mala que soy. Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Que?

-Por que me besaste?

-Sos mi prometida, no es normal.

-Si claro lo seria si no fuese tu hermana!

-Y que tiene de malo?

-Como que tiene de malo?

-Si somos vampiros purasangre, es normal que se casen entre familiares, es un tabú impuesto por los vampiros para tener mas descendientes de linaje real.

-Hoo entiendo, entonces no esta mal lo que hiciste.

-No y esto tampoco.

Esto qu…-No termino de decir la frase porque sus labios fueron sellados por un dulce beso de parte del vampiro, que no tardo en ser correspondido pero por falta de aire tuvieron que separase.

-Creo que voy a programar la actividades del día de feria con el director Cross.

-Si y yo el baile de invierno.

-Nos vemos-Yuki se dio vuelta para irse pero Kaname la tomo del brazo y le robo un pequeño beso.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a la gran Hino Matsuri.

Escribo esta historia por gusto sin ningún animo de lucro-

Capitulo 3: Día de revelaciones.

Una chica caminaba tranquilamente por el centro de la ciudad cuando de repente tropezó con alguien.

-Hauch!

-Estas bien?

- Ha si, perdón.

- Por que?

-Como que por que? Si te tire al suelo.

Ella no había levantado la cabeza para ver a la persona con quien choco porque se estaba arreglando la ropa que se había ensuciado un poco en su caída. Cuando levanto la cabeza vio a la persona con la que menos esperaba encontrarse.

-Aidou-sempai, no sabia que eras tu.

-No vallas a gritar!

-Por que tendría que gritar?, ni que hubiese visto un fantasma.

-He no se ¡Hey!

-Que?

-Vos no sos la amiga de Yuki-sama?

-Si, bueno no quiero parecer grosera pero debo irme, con este tema de los vampiros el director Cross no quiere que andemos solos y menos de noche.

-Que? Pero si le habíamos borrado la memoria a todos.

-A mi no, y a parte yo ya sabia de su existencia hace mucho tiempo, porque crees que no les temo a unas criaturas que supuestamente beben la sangre de los seres humanos para alimentarse.

-Pero como?

-Esas son cosas mías.

-Ho vamos dime.

-No, y espero nos veamos pronto.-Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se fue siguiendo el camino que lleva hacia la academia. Dejando al noble rubio con la duda sobre aquello.

-A bueno ok, nos vemos otro día! " Que raro creí sentir el olor a vampiro en su cuerpo, será que… no puede ser, esto solo deben ser imaginaciones mías, creo que debo dejar de comer tantos dulces, tanta azúcar me esta afectando."

…..OOO….

-No pueden ser, esta pasando, debo hablar con Yuki sobe esto, ahora que ella es un vampiro me entenderá, aunque ella siempre me entendió en todo. Falta poco par mi cumpleaños y ya estoy cambiando.

…OOO…..

Una hermosa vampiresa caminaba por su cuarto con mucha inquietud.

-Pero como puede ser, si en educación para el amor nos dijeron que una vampiresa con suerte le bien su periodo a los 21 años con suerte, sino como en la mayoría a los 25, ¡solo tengo 16 años!, tengo que hablar con Yori de esto, aunque ella no sea un vampiro creo que me entenderá.

´En el momento que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara, la madrugada del 20 de enero saliendo del tren…´-Que! Pero a quien se le ocurre llamarme en un momento en el que estoy tan nerviosa- Pero cuando miro el celular.

-Yori, necesito hablar con vos ahora.

-Yo también .

-Cuando?

-En el café del centro dentro de 20 minutos.

-Esta bien, ahí te veo, chau.

-Chau.

La chica no sabia que hacer, como le iba a contar a su amiga que se había hecho ´señorita´ nuevamente.

-Creo que tendría que cambiarme, no puedo salir en piyama.

-Eso crees?-dijo sarcásticamente.

-Hay! Kaname! No deberías entrar en mi habitación así, me asustaste.

-Vos dejaste la puerta sin llave.

-Pero deberías tocar, que tal si estaba sin ropa.

-Y no estas muy lejos- al decir esto la linda chica se miro en el espejo que había a su costado y se puso roja al ver que solo llevaba puesta una remera musculosa escotada que dejaba ver su vientre y una pollera de modal que solo alcanzaba a tapar lo necesario.

-Hay! Salí de acá!-Prácticamente hecho a su hermano a patadas, aunque no estaba muy lejos ya que lo saco a empujones.

-Solo con haberme pedido que saliera era suficiente-No alcanzo a decírselo en la cara puesto que ella le cerro la puerta. Aunque so no impidió que ella lo escuche por su muy agudo oído. Así que le dijo:

-No seria divertido si te lo pidiera amablemente.

10 minutos después

Yuki salía con una hermosa falda de tablas color azul de jeans, una remera blanca de modal, una torerita de jean al mismo tono que la falda, unas botas altas blancas con un poco de taco y el cabello atado en una coleta baja al costado.

-Bueno creo que termine.

-Te ves muy linda.

-Ho gracias Rima.

-No es nada.

-Que haces despierta tan temprano?

-Es que fui a una sesión de fotos.

-Ya veo, te ves muy bonita.

-Gracias ¿Oye vas a salir?

-Si, quieres venir?

-No lo se, salir con una sangre pura…

-Yo soy Yuki y nada mas, ahora ven conmigo.

-Esta bien-Por primera ves Yuki creyó ver una sonrisa en la cara de la vampiresa.

-Vamos?

-Si.

Las 2 vampiresas se dirigieron al café del centro hablando muy cómodamente, hasta que llegaron y vieron a Yori sentada en una mesa con cara de preocupación.

-Yori que es lo que te pasa?-Decía Yuki que estaba muy preocupada por su amiga.

-Yuki quien es ella?

-Yo soy Rima-Dijo la vampiresa que hasta el momento se había mantenido distante.

-Hoo y eres de la clase nocturna no es así?

-Si.

-Yori, siéntete en confianza de contar lo que quieras. Rima no dirá nada.

-Muy bien se los voy a contar.-Las vampiresas se sentaron y se mostraron muy atentas a lo que la humana les iba a contar.

-Bueno, todo comenzó hace aproximadamente 17 años, mi madre era una de las mejores estudiantes de la universidad Kuro Ryu, mi familia siempre poseyó una gran fortuna lo que permitió los estudios de mi madre, pero por la basta cantidad de actividades que ella hacia tubo que tomar las clases nocturnas. La cosa fue que en el segundo año cuando mi oka-san tenia 20 años ingreso un alumno nuevo, por cuestiones del destino ellos se enamoraron y mi madre quedo embarazada de mi, cosa que no le agrado demasiado a la familia de mi oto-san ya que se ponían a su noviazgo.

-Por que?- Preguntaron al unisón las dos chicas.

-Por una razón que mi padre oculto hasta el día de mi nacimiento.

-Que razón?

-El era un vampiro.

-Que!

-Si, yo soy mitad vampiro, pero nací como humana, no necesitaba ni energía vital ni sangre para vivir, era normal, pero un día llego una carta de mi padre:

_Querida hija:_

_No se como tomaras tu esto pero al cumplir los 16 años tu sangre de vampiro despertara. Yo no deseaba esto para ti, pero es lo que el destino quiso. Nunca olvides que te amo y a tu madre también, me gustaría estar junto a ustedes pero pondría en riesgo sus vidas._

_Con amor. Papá-_

-Luego llego otra carta diciendo que había muerto.

-Lo siento mucho Yori.

-Si, lo sentimos.

-El siempre estará conmigo siempre.

-Yori, serás como nosotras y ¡ Estarás en la clase nocturna conmigo!

-Si Yuki.

-No tenias que decir algo tu también Yuki-Dijo Rima.

-Si, haa-La chica se puso totalmente roja- Rima recuerdas que la profesora de educación para el amor hablo sobre e periodo de una vampiresa.

-Si, este viene a los 21 años solo rara vez sino mas grande, ¿Pero y eso que tiene que ver con lo que querías decir?

-Pues a mi me vino antes, exactamente hoy.

-Eso es imposible, mi madre me lo ha dicho, una purasangre tarda aun mas que un simple vampiro.

-Pues yo no se mucho pero de donde yo vengo eso se festeja.

-Entonces hay que festejar.- Dijo la modelo.

-Como?

-Pues salgamos a comer algo hoy después de clases-

-Por mi está bien.

-Por mi también.

-Listo esta decidido dijo la modelo.

Dicho esto las 3 mujeres fueron hacia la Academia Cross hablando y conociéndose un poco mejor. Hasta que… Yuki hizo una pregunta que dejo de piedra a la modelo.

-Oye Rima.

-Que pasa?

-A ti te gusta Shiki verdad?

-Como le preguntas eso!- Le reclamaba su amiga.

-Bueno…-Dijo apenada la purasangre.

-Esta bien Yori, no le digas nada porque es verdad, a mi si me gusta Shiki.

-Si, lo sabia! ¿Y ya le dijiste?

-No, me da pena, pero de seguro el ya lo sabe, puesto que bebió de mi.

- Que bebió de ti! Pero seguís siendo pura no es así?

-Si, sigo siendo pura puesto que no pasamos mas allá de eso.

-Que alivio.

-Hey, chicas, no se olviden que yo todavía no soy un vampiro así que no se ese tipo de cosas.

-Aa bueno, ahora te lo explicamos .

-Bueno, para los vampiros hay dos formas de demostrarse amor mas allá de las palabras. Una es la forma mas humana posible, que es cuando ya sabes, hacen eso.

-Si, entiendo.

-Seguís vos Rima?

-Si, bueno la otra es beber del otro, si se bebe de la muñeca es una señal de amor respetuoso, si se bebe del cuello ya es un poco pasado de tono y por último esta el beber de vientre, eso seria hacer el amor.

-Ooo entiendo-Dijo toda colorada la joven.- Y por cual de las dos formas se tienen los bebes.

- Es una combinación de los dos.

-Rima no se si te incomoda la pregunta que voy a hacerte pero ¿De que parte bebió Shiki?

- Aaa- La vampiresa estaba totalmente colorada- Pues bebió de mi cuello.

-Ya veo.

-Bueno ahora volvamos, si, estoy cansada.

-No Yuki-Dijeron las dos chicas.


	4. Chapter 4

Disculpen pero no entro todo el capitulo así que tuve que poner la parte que faltaba aquí, prontito el capitulo 4, quieren saber el nombre?

Es…. Esperen al siguiente capitulo ahí lo sabran.

- Por que?

-Porque tenemos algo que preguntarte.

-A si y que es?

-Kaname ya bebió de ti?

-Solo de mi cuello cuando me despertó y después de la muñeca solamente, después de todo no se alimenta de aire.

-Hoo entendemos ¿y tu?

-Pues yo de su cuello cuando desperté de mi sello y luego de su muñeca.

-Es que son siempre tan respetuosos ustedes.-Ante estas palabras la vampiresa se puso a recordar algunos sucesos inesperados para ella de parte de Kaname, sonrió, se dio la media vuelta y se fue dejando a unas jóvenes desconcertadas por esa sonrisa tan inesperada ante el caso de lo que estaban hablando.

**Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, lamento si no puse demasiado de los chicos pero en este capitulo quería enfocarme un poco mas en la vida de Yori y esa cosita incomoda por la que pasamos casi todas en Yuki, mostrando así que un vampiro puede tener una vida normal y que después de todo siguen siendo adolecentes y pasando por estas cosas, nuestro primer beso, nuestros amores complicados, todo eso. Haa y voy a decirles que voy a subir mis capítulos o los miércoles o los sábados, cualquier cosa que no pueda me paso 5 minutos a avisar, disculpen por la tardanza en escribir este capitulo es que estaba en época de pruebas. **

**Besos Flor!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a la gran Hino Matsuri.**

**Escribo esta historia por gusto sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

_**Capitulo 4: Noche de salidas (Parte I)**_

**Yuki pov:**

Me desperté dos horas antes de que sonara el despertador , cuando llegue a hablar con las chicas sobre aquellos asuntos no fui a la escuela, me sentía muy cansada como para ir y solo me acosté y me dormí, ahora tengo que cambiarme para salir con Rima y Yori, me pegunto que tendré que ponerme , hace tanto que no salgo de noche, creo que la última vez fue cuando tenia 13 años y fue a la cafetería del centro. Bueno vamos a ver que tengo, estuve así durante media hora sacando ropa de mi armario hasta que encontré unos pantalones chupín negros de jean, una remera blanca manga tres cuarta cuello V escotada, un chaleco de jean negro, y unos zapatos blancos con tacón mediando dejando ver la punta de los dedos.

-Esto es perfecto-Dije y me dispuse a alistarme, después de una hora ya estaba bañada y cambiada, solo me faltaba maquillarme, me senté delante de mi tocador y busque lo necesario, me puse la mascarilla, un poco de rubor, me delinee muy poco, me pinte los ojos con azul claro y una sombra clara, y por ultimo los labios con un brillo color rojo, el maquillaje no se notaba demasiado pero se veía lo necesario, yo recuerdo que mi mamá decía cada vez que se maquillaba que pintarse es para embellecerse una, para sentirse hermosa no para que los otros lo vean.

-Estoy lista- Mire la hora y vi que eran las 10:55 pm, hacia 25 minutos que los de la clase nocturna habían salido y me senté a esperar a las 11:30 pm para irnos.

…..OOO…..

**Rima pov:**

Después de hablar con Yori y Yuki me cambie para ir al colegio y salí con los demás pero no vi a Yuki, no me preocupe, supuse que estaba cansada pero lo que me llamo mucho la atención fue no ver a Shiki. Muchas veces me había preguntado a mi misma si valía la pena seguir con esta confusa relación, pero es algo adictivo, tal vez el lazo de sangre que nos une es muy fuerte, pero eso no es lo que siento, por lo menos eso creo.

Últimamente me estoy sintiendo muy bien, nunca tuve amigas verdadera, siempre fueron esas vampiresas estúpidas de la alta sociedad, ahora con Yuki y Yori puedo ser yo misma.

Llegue a las 10:40 pm a mi habitación, solo tenia 50 minutos para cambiarme y maquillarme, Ruka llego con migo y me pregunto porque entre corriendo y me abalance sobre el ropero.

-Es que coy a salir con las chicas- Respondí aun mirando mi armario.

-Chicas?

-Si, Yuki y Yori, voy a salir con ellas.

-Vas a salir con una sangrepura y una humana, creí que ellas no te agradaban-Dijo con sarcasmo y notorio tono de molestia.

-Si, y si me agradan o no, no es tu problema-Dije terminando de maquillarme. No abrió la boca después de que le dije esas "amables palabras", terminé de vestirme a las 11:20 pm, llevaba puesta una minifalda negra de jean, una remera roja con tachas plateadas formando un corazón y unas botas negras vaqueras. Y salí camino a la puerta de la academia para encontrarme con las chicas. Aunque en el camino me encontré con alguien.

**Yori pov:**

Después de hacer los deberes para el colegio mire reloj y vi que eran las 10:00 pm, tenia el tiempo justo para darme un baño y arreglarme.

20 minutos después

Salí de bañarme y me dispuse a ver que tenia para ponerme, al final me decidí por unas bermudas negras jean, una remera fucsia sin mangas con una cinta negra debajo del busto y unas sandalias negras de taco bajo. Para cuando terminé eran las 11:15 pm, agarre una campera de cuero negra y salí de mi habitación. Aunque en el camino no esperaba encontrarme con cierto rubio.

**Nadie pov:**

Yuki que había salido a las 11:15 pm de su habitación, estaba caminando tranquilamente por los corredores cuando de repente choco contra alguien, bueno ella con sentir su aroma supo quien era.

-Lo siento Kaname, es que estaba distraída.

-Eso veo-Dijo repasando con la mirada a su hermana, estaba muy hermosa con esa ropa tan simple, pero cuando no su Yuki no estaba hermosa-Vas algún lado?

-Si, voy a salir con Rima y Yori.

-Hoo ya veo-Pareció dudar en decir las próximas palabras pero al final se decidió-Puedo ir?

-No se tendría que preguntarles a las chicas si a ellas les parece, solo dame un minuto. Agarro su teléfono del bolsillo de su cartera y empezó a discar el número de Rima.

-Hola Rima?

-Si, que pasa Yuki.

-Te molesta si Kaname viene con nosotras?

-Claro que no, después de todo me encontré a Shiki y te iba a llamar para preguntarte si podía venir.

-Bueno, entonces la única que queda por preguntar es Yori.

-Si, ya la llamo.

-Ok-Colgó.

-Si podes venir.

-Y que debo ponerme?-pobre se veía que ponerse si no se trataba de una ocasión formal.

-Muy bien, son las 11:20 pm, solo tenemos 10 minutos, vamos rápido a tu habitación que voy a ver que tenés.-Los dos vampiros fueron rápidamente a la habitación y Yuki, a penas abrió la puerta Kaname corrió hacia el armario de su hermano.

-Kaname es que acaso no tenés nada informal.

-No lo se…-Su hermana buscaba y buscaba en el ropero pero no encontraba nada, hasta que…

-Si, encontré algo perfecto! Póntelo, yo te espero afuera.-Dejó sobre la cama unos jeans negros, una chomba blanca con finas rayas distanciadas horizontal color azul y unas zapatillas deportivas Adidas de suela baja.

-Esta bien-Cuando su hermana salió el se empezó a vestir.

Al cabo de 5 minutos Kaname salió con la ropa que eligió Yuki, para ser sinceros parecía un modelo recién salido de una sesión de fotos.

-Woow, Kaname estas genial.

-Gracias, aunque sin tu ayuda no hubiese sabido que ponerme.

-Vamos rápido que ya son las 11:30 pm, vamos a llegar tarde.

-Si-Los dos hermanos salieron corriendo a una velocidad vampírica y llegaron a la puerta de la academia en tan solo 20 segundos y lo sorprendente, sin sudar una gota. Cuando llegaron ya estaban Rima, Shiki, Yori y ¿Aidou?, que se suponía que hacia allí Aidou.

-Hola a todos-Dijo Yuki.

-Hola-Un simple hola pero extrañamente muy cálido de Kaname.

-Hola-Dijeron los demás.

-Y bien, nos vamos a quedar acá parados o vamos a salir.

-A donde vamos?-Dijo Yori

-Que tal si vamos a comer primero, me estoy muriendo de hambre.-Dijo Aidou con cara de niño pequeño.

-Esta bien y luego que tal si vamos al karaoke-Dijo Rima.

-Muy bien eso aremos, y luego decidiremos que seguir haciendo-Dijo Yuki entusiasmada. Ella fue la primera en salir de la academia llevando a su hermano de la mano inconscientemente.

Más atrás iban Yori y Rima hablando:

-Hacen una linda pareja no crees?

-Si, aunque estén comprometidos desde pequeños se nota que se aman mucho-Dijo Rima.

-Si.

-Oye Yori, como es que terminaste invitando a Aidou?

-Pues… yo venia caminado hacia aquí cuando choque con el, me ofreció disculpas, y luego me pregunto si iba a salir y me insistió tanto para salir con nosotras que no le pude decir que no.

-Oigan ustedes dos se la van a pasar hablando aquí afuera o van a entrar a comer?-Dijo Yuki desde la puerta del restaurante.

-Ya vamos-Dijo Yori.

Por su lado los chicos hablaban muy cómodamente, excepto Kaname que se encontraba hablando con Yuki, ellos dos hacían una pareja realmente muy linda, el tan frio y mortalmente amable con los demás y tan dulce con ella.

**Hola hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo, estos días estoy subiendo capítulos muy seguidos porque estoy inspirada, y no quiero que se me olviden las ideas, para el karaoke ya tengo dos canciones para Yuki y no se por cual decidirme, ayúdenme a decidirme, las canciones son Rosas y 20 de enero de la oreja de van ghog, y para los demás no se, para Kaname tengo una vaga idea pero para los demás ni idea, propongan canciones. Besos! Flor.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a la gran Hino Matsuri.**

**Escribo esta historia por gusto sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

_**Capitulo 4: Noche de salidas (Parte II)**_

El grupo de chicos estaba sentado en la mesa, esperando a que el mozo viniera a atenderlos, aunque se podría decir que a Aidou la paciencia no le sobraba y estaba insoportable, hasta el punto de llegar a golpear la mesa con los cubiertos, hasta que por fin el mozo se presento con libreta en mano y una muy amplia sonrisa.

-Que se les ofrece?

- Yo quiero una milanesa a la napolitana con papas fritas, una ensalada de tomate y una gaseosa de cola.-Los allí presente se quedaron con la boca abierta por tal cantidad de comida pedida por Aidou y el mozo no fue la excepción.

-Yo quiero "sashimi" (es , pescado crudo en lonchas, no lleva cocción alguna).-Dijo Rima con su típico rostro serio.

-Lo mismo-Dijo Shiki.

-Pues yo quiero sukiyaki-Dijo Yori con una sonrisa.

-Yo quiero "norimahí" (es arroz al vinagre acompañado con huevos y pepinos y envuelto en una hoja de alga llamada "nori".)-Dijo Kaname.

-Pues yo quiero Espaguetis- Dijo Yuki aun mirando la carta de comida, la que no dejaba ver su rostro, hasta que la bajo y el mozo pudo ver quien era.

-Discúlpeme, pero usted no es la señorita Yuki de la academia Cross?

-Si, me conoce?

-Un placer volver a verla, yo soy Ren Makimoto el primo de Akame.

-Ho si ya te recuerdo, fuiste a pasar una temporada a la Academia.

-Me alegra volverte a ver, y debo decir que estas aun más hermosa de lo que te recordaba.

-Gracias-Dijo Yuki con un tenue sonrojo.

El rostro de Kaname permanecía apacible pero por dentro estaba ardiendo de celos y su autocontrol estaba desapareciendo con cada palabra de ese mozo impertinente que osaba hablarle de tal manera a Yuki, a su Yuki, su control había desaparecido por unos instantes haciendo que un vidrio se rajara.

Yuki al ver que Kaname no estaba cómodo con la situación Dijo:

-Oye Ren-sama tienes novia.

-No.

-Ho, que lastima que nadie este contigo.

-Y tu Yuki-san estas saliendo con alguien?

-Si, Kaname es mi prometido -Dijo mirando a Kaname con una muy amplia sonrisa.

-Ho, no lo sabia, sabe Kaname-sama tiene mucha suerte de tener el amor de Yuki-san.-Dijo y se fue a pedir las ordenes.

Yuki espero a que Ren se alejara lo suficiente para que no la oyera y le dijo a Kaname:

-Estabas celoso?

-Claro que no.

-Mentiroso.

-No soy mentiroso.

-Claro y el vidrio se rajo solo ¿no?-Dijo con cara picara.

-Esta bien, si estaba celoso.

-Hoo, que dulce, pero ya deberías saber que yo te quiero a ti-Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Mientras tanto los otros miraban la escena con una pequeña sonrisa y un poco de sorpresa por ver a Kaname Kuran, el rey de los vampiros perder su autocontrol solo porque un chico le había hablado a Yuki. La pareja al notar esta atención de parte de los otros se separaron un poco y se sonrojaron muy levemente.

Al cabo de 20 minutos Ren ya había traído los platos, y los chicos se dispusieron a comer. Bueno… en el caso de Aidou se podría decir que no masticaba la comida si no que la engullía. Rima, Yori y Shiki comían normal, pero se podía decir que Kaname y Yuki comían a paso de tortuga.

-Ya termine!- Dijo Aidou .

-Entonces espera a las personas que mastican.

-Que? Pero si yo mastico la comida, es que a caso no me ven.

-Créeme ya te vimos, y no es una vista muy agradable.-Dijo Yori tranquilamente.

Después de 10 minutos todos habían terminado y pagado la cuenta.

-Bien que les parece si ahora vamos al Karaoke!-Dijo Yuki muy energética.

-Esta bien respondieron todos.

5 minutos después entra a un club un grupo de personas muy hermosas, y se encaminaron hacia una mesa, excepto Shiki que fue a preguntarle al dj como hacían para participar.

-Jamás estuvimos en un karaoke-Dijeron Yori y Yuki.

-Ha no, entonces nadie las ha escuchado cantar antes?-Dijo Aidou.

-Claro que si pero solo nuestra familia.

-Sabes Aidou, a veces pareces un verdadero tonto.-Dijo Yuki y se empezó a reír junto con los demás presentes en la mesa, incluso Kaname se rio por la expresión del noble.

Al cabo de 5 minutos llego Shiki y le dijo que cada mesa tenia un numero, al ser nombrada tenían que subir de a uno o los que quisieran cantar una canción. Ellos eran la mesa numero 8 y según lo que habían escuchado recién iban por la número 3, así que iba a ser una larga espera.

Por fin, después de una larga espera escuchando a otras personas cantar, algunas bien y otras mal, había llegado su turno. La primera en subir fue Rima que canto:

**Fukai Mori: **

Siempre hay que buscar, la vida es así,  
>es una inquietud que yo siento en mí.<br>Debes saber bien lo que buscando estás  
>solamente así tú lo encontrarás.<p>

En cada cual no es igual,  
>es sentirse feliz,<br>distinta es la opinión,  
>o riqueza es, o el amor tal vez,<br>su gran motivación.

Búscalo si es que en ti esa es la verdad  
>pues así la humanidad nació.<p>

Siempre hay que buscar, la vida es así,  
>es una inquietud que yo siento en mí.<br>Debes saber bien lo que buscando estás  
>solamente así tú lo encontrarás.<p>

Canto bien, no mal pero tampoco bien, la gente le aplaudía, después subió Shiki que canto:

**One Day, One dream: **

Con gran valor tu puedes soñar  
>para crear un mundo nuevo<p>

Los valientes luchan contra  
>cualquier adversidad<br>muestran su crecimiento  
>y gran fortaleza.<p>

Aquí el sueño revelador  
>hizo que mi corazón<br>hoy tuviera el valor  
>para luchar junto a ti.<p>

Superaremos las pruebas  
>¿o es que acaso<br>permitirás que el destino te ate  
>como a los demás?<p>

Con gran valor tu puedes soñar  
>sin importar lo triste de la realidad<br>que el mañana cerca está

Por eso no llores más, lucha con fervor  
>seguirás transformando tu voluntad<br>en un sueño hecho realidad.

El había cantado muy bien, los chicos le aplaudían y las chicas le guiñaban cada que pasaba cosa que no le agradaba demasiado a Rima.

Luego canto Aidou:

**Brand-Nwe World:**

Un mundo ideal buscamos  
>donde hay grandes sueños<br>continuaremos nuestro viaje  
>hasta el final, siempre juntos.<p>

Un nuevo pensamiento  
>luchando siempre y con pasión<br>para conocer un lugar ideal.

Estira tus brazos y alcanzarás  
>aquella estrella llena de resplandor<br>pero si todo resulta mal  
>qué vamos a hacer.<p>

Deja que la vida nos guíe  
>(Deja que la vida nos guíe)<br>hacia el camino ya correcto  
>(hacia el camino ya correcto)<br>están listos para intentarlo  
>(están listos para intentarlo)<br>hacer realidad nuestros sueños  
>(nuestros sueños).<p>

Un mundo ideal buscamos  
>donde hay grandes sueños<br>continuaremos nuestro viaje  
>hasta el final, siempre juntos.<p>

Un nuevo pensamiento  
>luchando siempre y con pasión<br>para conocer un lugar ideal.

Para definirlo en una sola palabra Aidou canto horrible, tanto que le tiraron con lo que tenían a mano.

**Después subió Yori que canto Enamorada de Miranda:**

Al momento de ser realista

Nunca me consideré una especialista

Y sin embargo algo en mí cambió

Sé exactamente cómo sucedió

Mi corazón palpitaba

Cada vez que ese hombre se me acercaba

Y con el tiempo me empezó a gustar

Debo decir que no me fue tan mal

Cómo de repente todo se ha ordenado

Desde que ha llegado mi vida cambió

Ya no soy la misma que tú conociste entonces

Ahora estoy mucho mejor!

Porque me dí cuenta que tuvo sentido

Haber recorrido lo que recorrí

Si al final de cuentas

Él era mi recompensa...

Que suerte que nunca me fuí

Yo nunca fui muy afortunada

Mis anteriores novios no me cuidaban

Me maltrataban y me hacían llorar

Y nadie me venía a consolar

Ahora estoy como loca

Pensando que voy a comerle la boca

Quiero besarlo hasta sentir dolor

Y someterlo al más hermoso amor

Cómo de repente todo se ha orenado

Desde que ha llegado mi vida cambió

Ya no soy la misma que tú conociste entonces

Ahora estoy mucho mejor!

Porque me di cuenta que tuvo sentido

Haber recorrido lo que recorrí

Si al final de cuentas

Él era mi recompensa...

Que suerte que nunca me fui.

Pues como decirlo, Yori no había cantado nada bien, lo que causo que esta bajara enojada. El siguiente era Kaname.

-Por favor Kaname, subí.

-No Yuki, ya te dije que no canto.

-Ho vamos, todos subimos.

-No tu.

-Si vos subís, prometo subir a cantar después, vamos deci que si- Dijo haciéndole una cara nena chiquita.

-Aaa esta bien.-El nunca podía negarle nada a su pequeña y amada hermana, así que parándose y con paso firme se dirigió hacia el escenario, subió y el dj puso en la pantalla de la pantalla la letra de la canción :

**Dos latidos y pecados rojos del grupo ON/OFF:**

En mis rojos sueños de inmortal

parece que ya no lo puedo contener

No te quiero apartar...

Ya muchas veces he tenido que ocultar

lo que yo soy en realidad

Lo tengo que callar y debo pretender

ser alguien que ya no soy.

Mi anterior mirar tan llena de bondad

ahora vislumbra crueldad

Debo vivir con esta carga

en el interior.

Y aunque este herido mi corazón

y se este hundiendo en la perdición

Y que estoy, aun aquí, en esta, oscuridad

de ti nunca me podré olvidar.

En mis rojos sueños de inmortal

parece que ya no lo puedo contener

Pero al volvernos a encontrar

nuestro destino comenzó a cambiar.

Cayendo cayendo en espiral

con este secreto de cual nadie sabrá

No puedo volver a ser

el de antes pues estoy maldito...

A salvo me creí de esta soledad

y de este abismo sin final

Al ver tus ojos tan llenos de bondad

que miraban hacia mi.

Pero la oscuridad no suele descansar

donde allá luz siempre estará

Buscando apoderarse de mi corazón.

Los dos latidos a un solo son

reflejos de un solo interior

El dolor, similar, pero no, es igual

y fluya siempre con ambigüedad.

Estos rojos sueños arderán en llamas

y borrando todo arrasaran

Mis ilusiones sin llenar

tratando de encontrar una motivación.

Fuertemente intento superar la noche

pero no la logro trascender

No puedo escapar y en mis pecados me ahogare

muerto estoy...

En mis rojos sueños de inmortal

parece que ya no lo puedo contener

Pero al volvernos a encontrar

nuestro destino comenzó a cambiar.

Cayendo cayendo en espiral

con este secreto del cual nadie sabrá

No puedo volver a ser

el de antes pues estoy maldito...

Kaname cantaba realmente hermoso, y eso lo hacia mas lindo a los ojos, oídos y todo para Yuki que lo miraba con ojos de admiración. Pero ahora le llego el turno a la Princesa Kuran, que muy nerviosa subió al escenario, el dj eligió una canción que Yuki conocía a la perfección y que era de un grupo que se había separado ya hace unos años.

**Rosas(La oreja de van gogh)**

En un día de estos en que suelo pensar

" hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",

nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,

a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado

Desde el momento en el que te conocí

resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio

te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir

que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos.

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,

porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.

y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,

donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,

la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol

me pediste que te diera un beso.

con lo baratos que salen mi amor,

qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos.

Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,

un placer coincidir en esta vida.

allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,

y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,

porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.

y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,

donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,

la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

Y es que empiezo a pensar

que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.

y es que empiezo a sospechar

que los demás son sólo para olvidar...

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada

a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,

porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas

que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.

y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida

imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,

dondé los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,

la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

Que hermosa voz, su canto era atrapante, una droga para el oído, tan melodiosa vos escondida de los demás por tanto tiempo y de los oídos de Kaname que miraba embelesado a la bella chica, aunque los humanos no lo hallan notado cuando la joven caminaba en dirección al escenario se escucharon un par de silbidos, lo que hizo enojar nuevamente al vampiro y los vidrios se rajaron, pero la voz de su hermana sorprendentemente arreglo todo lo roto y apaciguo el enojo de su hermano.

**Bueno espero que les guste. Y dejen Reviews, acepto criticas buenas y malas pero que no sean groseras.**

**Besos Flor!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a la gran Hino Matsuri.**

**Escribo esta historia por gusto sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Capitulo 5:Una oportunidad.**

Los jóvenes habían salido riéndose del club, ya era muy de noche, pero que mas daba eran vampiros y jóvenes no, porque tendrían que volver temprano, bueno una chica hacia la excepción en el grupo, pero ya casi era una de ellos no?, tendría que adaptarse a esa vida tarde o temprano, después de caminar largo rato hablando sobre algunas cosas importantes y otras que eran totalmente fuera de foco por así decirlo, todo estaba bien hasta que los primeros rayos del sol despuntaron en el horizonte dándoles directamente en los ojos provocándoles puntadas.

-Creo que seria bueno que fuéramos a dormir.-Dijo Rima.

-Si eso estaría bien-Dijo Aidou tapándose la boca mientras daba un pequeño bostezo.

-Si, estoy un poco cansada-Dijo Yuki, con los ojos casi cerrados, se agarro del brazo de Kaname y apoyo su cabeza en el y empezó a caminar dejando a los otros atrás, que poco después comenzaron a seguirlos. Yuki daba gracias a que no habían ido muy lejos, pero poco a poco empezó a perder la conciencia, se había quedado dormida, Kaname al percatarse de esto la cargo acurrucándola en su pecho, cualquiera habría dicho que caminar con alguien así es incomodo pero para el sentirla tan cerca de si, lo hacia sentir paz.

Al llegar a la Academia, Kaname entro despacio y silenciosamente a los cuartos Luna, subió las escaleras lentamente y con cuidado de no despertar a su hermana, al llegar al tercer piso que es donde se encontraban sus cuartos, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Yuki y cuando estuvo delante de la cama la dejo sobre ella y la arropo tal como se hace con un bebe, claro no sin antes sacarle los zapatos y el chaleco.

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando Yuki se despertó y vio que estaba en su habitación aun vestida con la ropa de la noche anterior, y recordó pedacitos de lo sucedido y de cómo Kaname la cargo, ante tal pensamiento Yuki no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No quería levantarse y sentir el frio del ambiente, aunque hubiese calefacción y lo del frío fuese un pretexto sin fundamento no quería levantarse de la cama, en esos momentos daba gracias a que era sábado y no tendría que ir a la escuela. Pero en eso se escucha…

Toc, Toc…

-Pase-Dijo aun un poco adormilada.

-Hemm, Yuki-sama lamento haberla molestado pero venia a disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer.

-No tienes porque disculparte Aidou, aunque si me sorprendió mucho como te comportaste, por lo general, eres educado y un poco mas calmado.

-Si lo que pasa es que estaba nervioso y no sabia como comportarme.

-Pero por que?

-Es que sentarse a la mesa con dos pura sangre y también…

-También que?

-Nada, nada…

-No, ahora me decís, no me vas a dejar con la intriga.

-Esta bien, creo que me puse nervioso porque Sayori-sama estaba junto a mi.

-En serio!, no me lo creo, te gusta Yori.

-Por favor Yuki-san no le diga nada.

-Esta bien, pero solo con la condición de que le digas.

-Cuando encuentre el momento adecuado prometo decirle.

-Esta bien, pero si ella te llega a aceptar no la lastimes.

-Prometo no hacerlo.

El rubio cerro la puerta dejando tras de si a una chica con el cabellos alborotado por recién haberse levantado y aun un poco apagada, pero decidiendo dejar la pereza atrás, se levanto y se dirigió al baño. Se acerco a la pileta se lavo los dientes y la cara, se cepilló el cabello lentamente mirándose frente al espejo, cuando hubo terminado se maquillo muy tenuemente, lo hacia cada mañana o tarde mejor dicho, eso se había vuelto una rutina, salió del baño y se dispuso a buscar ropa que ponerse, pronto encontró unos jeans y un pulóver largo hasta la mitad del muslo color negro con rombos blancos y unas botas negras de taco casi plano. Estaba por acomodar un poco su cama, cuando nuevamente tocan a su puerta.

-Pase-Dijo desde adentro aun concentrada en su labor.

-Yuki, vas a bajara desayunar?- pregunto Rima abriendo solo un poco la puerta.

-Lo siento Rima pero todavía no tengo ánimos para bajar, voy a desayunar aquí.

-Esta bien, y anoche estuvo genial.-Dijo y cerro la puerta.

Después de acomodar la cama y meter la ropa que había usado en el cesto para lavar se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio, tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de la cocina.

-Runo, buenos días.

-Buenos días señorita Yuki, que se le ofrece?

-Me podrías mandar el desayuno a la habitación? Por favor.

-Claro que si señorita, ahora mismo se lo llevo.

-Muchas gracias.

Colgó y agarro un cuadernillo que estaba en sima del escritorio, una lapicera y comenzó a escribir.

-Yo creo que con esto bastara. Haber, entonces el día de feria vamos a ir a :

* La feria.

* El parque de atracciones.

* Luego podrán ir a donde quieran en el centro.

*Finalmente al boliche.

-Tengo que dárselo al director.

Toc, Toc…

-Pasa Runo.

-Lo siento no soy Runo.

-Ho Kaname pensé que eras Runo con mi desayuno.

- No vas a bajar con los demás?

-No hoy no tengo ganas, hoy voy a ser una antisocial como mi hermano.

-Yo no soy antisocial.

-Claro que si, nunca bajas a desayunar con los demás, hablas cada muerte de obispo con los otros, sigo o esta bien así?

-Esta bien, ya entendí, pero por lo menos me vas a dejar desayunar contigo.

-Claro siéntate, ya le digo a Runo que traiga tu desayuno para acá.

-No va a ser necesario, yo ya le dije.

-A mira que previsivo que sos, jajá.

-Si.

Toc, Toc…

-Pasa Runo.

-Con permiso, señorita donde dejo esto?

-Esta bien, déjalo en mi escritorio.

-Muy bien.-Dijo y se fue.

-Sabes, creo que no comemos juntos desde que soy pequeña.

-Creo que si, y lo extrañe mucho.

-En serio.

-Si, pero ahora te tengo con migo.

-Hoo sos tan tierno, bueno, hay que comer antes de que se enfríe el desayuno, quieres jugo?

-Emm, claro- Y ante sus ojos vio como Yuki movió su mano y un hilo de jugo salió de la jarra hasta su baso.-Tu puedes hacer eso?

-Si, que no te había dicho.

-No.

-Los siento.

**Después de 30 minutos.**

-Donde vas a ir hoy?

-A una reunión del consejo de ancianos.

-Hoo, tenia la esperanza de que me acompañaras a recorrer los lugares a los que vamos a ir el día de feria.

-Los siento, otro día será.

-Esta bien, bueno me tengo que ir adiós.-Dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después irse.

**20 minutos después en el centro:**

Yuki había salido de la academia rumbo al centro, para así ya tener listos los lugares donde iban a ir. Después de media hora ya tenia todo listo, después de todo el pueblo era chico. Entonces decidió ir a pasear un poco aunque como distraída como de costumbre no se percato de que entre el medio de la multitud de gente, había alguien muy sospechoso siguiéndola.

Al estar sumida en sus pensamientos no se había percatado de que se había alejado del centro y se encontraba caminando hacia un callejón, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que un peli plateado salto desde lo alto de un edificio quedando en frente de ella.

-Zero… Que haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte.

-Pero porque, a donde quieres ir?

-A ningún lugar en particular, solo quiero alejarte del maldito de Kuran.

-Zero, no puedo y tu lo sabes muy bien, no puedo alejarme de el.

-Pero por que no? Es que a caso no eres libre de hacer lo que te venga en gana?

-No crees que lo estoy haciendo? Yo te lo dije, lo voy a proteger aunque me cueste la vida, se lo prometí.

-También a mi.

-Pero tu me demostraste que no te interesa que te cuide, la sed de venganza te cegó, no te permite ver que muchas personas que te aman han intentado ayudarte a salir de esta estúpida obsesión de matar a los purasangre solo porque has tenido una mala experiencia, no todos son iguales, deberías aprender a darte una oportunidad de vivir en paz, fijando toda esa ira en algo que no envenene tu corazón y tratar de no lastimarte y lastimar a los demás.-Esto último lo había dicho con lagrimas en los ojos, y sin mas que decir se dio media vuelta con la intención de irse sobre sus pasos pero fue detenida por una mano que tomo la suya.

-Por favor solo dame UNA OPORTUNIDAD.

-Te las di hace mucho tiempo pero parece que tu no fuiste capaz de darte cuenta que lo estabas perdiendo todo por tu estúpido orgullo-En un brusco movimiento se soltó de el y emprendió el camino de regreso.

-Tal vez, pueda darte una cuando dejes de causarme dolor, Zero…

-Lo siento mucho Yuki, pero no puedo esperar que me perdones por algo que mi corazón no supera-Dicho esto saco la Bloody Rose y le apunto con ella, y dándole un certero disparo en la espalda que la dejo tirada en el suelo con su sangre saliendo sin control, la joven solo alcanzo a formular una frase.

-P…por que Zero?

-Cumplí mi promesa solo por eso- A pesar de que el motivo no fuese cumplir la promesa y solo fuesen celos lo que lo llevo a cometer tal acto no podía dejar de pensar que lo que había hecho estaba mal y solo quería llevársela con el, la mejor opción en esos momentos era dejarla morir, para que el no sufriera mas y terminar con el dolor que le había causado. A pesar de que su subconsciente le pedía a gritos quedarse allí una voz oscura le decía que era lo correcto lo que había hecho y que irse de allí era lo mejor.

…..OOO…..

Kaname se encontraba sentado en una larga mesa rectangular oyendo aburrida conversaciones del consejo cuando algo en su interior empezó a doler demasiado, eran emociones mezcladas, amor, ira, pena, tristeza, dolor, sangre, muerte…

Esas emociones provenían de la persona mas amada para el, aunque no muchas veces había bebido de ella su lazo de sangre era lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber en donde estaba y percibir cada emoción que emanaba.

-Yuki…- Sin tardar mas se levanto de su asiento, recibiendo vara miradas de sorpresa y confusión, corrió a una velocidad imperceptible al ojo humano hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba su hermana y para mayor preocupación sentía como su presencia se desvanecía poco a poco. Al cabo de 7 minutos llego a un callejón y su olfato fue anulado por el olor a sangre en el ambiente, sus ojos se dirigieron a un cuerpo tirado en el piso rodeado por un charco de sangre y corrió hacia el.

-Yuki! Por favor resiste.-Dijo tomando a su hermana entre sus brazos.

-N…No pa…sa na…da.

-Claro que si, estas a punto de morir-Dijo derramando lagrimas de tristeza, las únicas que derramo desde que murieron sus padres y su vida fue controlada por el consejo, mordiéndose la muñeca un fino hilo de sangre empezó a emanar de aquella herida y la llevo a la boca de su hermana que estaba comenzando a cerrar los ojos.

-Bebe Yuki, bebe-Al principio dejo caer un par de gotas en su boca pero al cabo de un minuto ella ya fue capaz de tomar sola, tan solo habían pasado 20 minutos y por fin pudo calmarse al ver que su hermana ya estaba fuera de peligro porque su sangre ayudo a eliminar el veneno y a cerrar la herida de su cuerpo.

Con ella en brazos empezó a caminar rumbo a la academia con Yuki en brazos dormida, su respiración era agitada aun pero podía sentir que ella estaba mejor, ahora a el solo le preocupaba el bien estar de su amada pero después se encargaría de el, que fue capaz de lastimar a la persona que mas ama y que también decía amar.

**Una petición a mis lectoras:**

Aunque suene extraño me gustaría que cuando dejen Reviews me digan cuantos años y de donde son mis lectoras.

**Sin mas, les dejo besos a todo y ya saben dejen Reviews. Besos Flor**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a la gran Hino Matsuri.**

**Escribo esta historia por gusto sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Contestación a mi extraña petición:**

Lamento si les sonó extraño pero es que me causo curiosidad saber de donde eran las persona que leían mi fic, a parte quería saber si alguna es Argentina como yo, y lo de la edad también la misma razón. Gomen-nasai por haberlas molestado y si se lo tomaron a mal. Soy curiosa, es que es mi primer fic Gomen.

**Capitulo 6:**

Ya eran las 17:00 pm y el despertador sonaba con una hermosa canción de arpa, no recordaba que era lo que había pasado la noche anterior, lo único que sabia era que lo había visto a Zero, discutieron y todo lo otro era negro, estaba en su habitación, lo sabia, pero como había llegado hasta allí si no lo recordaba, pues daba igual, había llegado sana y salva, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que intento sentarse pero un dolor muy fuerte no se lo permitió.

-Pero que?-Se quito la manta de encima y vio que desde el busto hasta su cintura estaba recubierta por una gran venda, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su hermano semiacostado sobre su cama dormido y con marcas de lagrimas en su cara "pero que rayos paso, yo no recuerdo nada". Su hermano empezó a despertar y la miro con ojos de felicidad y rápidamente la abrazo.

-Ahh-Solo alcanzo a exclamar un pequeño grito de dolor, por la fuerza empleada cuando estaba tan sensible.

-Lo siento, es solo que estaba preocupado.

-P…pero por que?

-No lo recuerdas?

-Que debería recordar?

-Es mejor que no lo recuerdes.

-Por favor, dime, tengo derecho a saber por lo menos por que estoy en este estado tan deplorable-Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa entre suplicante y divertida, y esto al parecer a su hermano lo animo un poco a contarle lo que había sucedido.

-Esta bien, yo solo se que sentí que no te encontrabas bien y salí corriendo de la reunión y cuando llegue estabas tirada en un callejón rodeada de sangre.-Las palabras estaban llenas de dolor e ira a la vez, algo que no paso desapercibido para la joven, la cual opto por no hacer mas preguntas.

-Hoo, esta bien-Y haciendo un significativo esfuerzo por levantarse lo abrazo.

-Yo, no se que hubiese sido de mi si, si…- Dijo derramando mas lagrimas silenciosas.

-Ya, no llores, siempre voy a estar contigo- Dijo mientras secaba las lagrimas que caían por esa piel de porcelana, y le dio un casto beso en lo labios.-Por favor quiero levantarme.

-Estas muy débil, deberías descansar.

-Tonterías, es solo un pequeño dolor.-Y de un salto se paro aunque la vitalidad que tenia parecía que la hubiese abandonado en un segundo haciendo que callera y de no ser por los reflejos de su onii-chan estaría tumbada en el suelo.

-Tonta, te dije que podías hacerte daño, estas débil-Dijo regañándola, y con una pizca de diversión en sus ojos.

-Lo siento, es solo que estoy cansada, deseo dormir.

-Esta bien yo me quedare contigo.

-No es necesario, tu también estas cansado, necesitas dormir, yo estaré bien, si algo malo me sucede lo vas a sentir.

-Pero…

-Nada, ve tu también necesitas descansar-Esto ultimo lo dijo mientras volvía a acomodarse dentro de su cómoda cama.

-Esta bien Yuki, hare lo que me pidas-Y dándole un beso en la frente se fue hacia su habitación.

**En los sueños de Yuki: **

Era una aldea, como las que se veían en la época del sengoku, una noche oscura sin estrellas ni luna que alumbrasen el tétrico paisaje que se desprendía ante sus ojos, y un árbol en particular llamaba su atención, si lo recordaba era el mismo árbol que se encontraba en ese espeso bosque en el que se había despertado el día que sus padres murieron, pero que se supone que era ese sueño, no entendía, hasta que en aquel misterioso árbol alcanzo a divisar una hermosa mujer con la apariencia de unos 20 años y era muy parecida a ella, llevaba un traje de sacerdotisa (si vieron Inuyasha es como el de Kikio, con la diferencia de ser negro en los pantalones) y una larga cabellera color marrón sujeta en una cola baja dejando dos mechones a los costados de su cara, sintió curiosidad por saber quien era y decidió acercarse, le hablo pero parecía no escuchar, era como si ella fuese invisible, pero de pronto vio acercarse a un joven muy parecido a su Kaname.

-Miyu-chan, su otosan nos esta llamando.

-Hay Ren-san, enseguida iré.-Yuki sentía que su corazón se rompía con cada palabra que decía aquella joven, la frase estaba dicha con tanta tristeza y resignación, vio como la mujer se bajaba del árbol de un salto y se dirigía a un templo y no pudo lidiar con la curiosidad así que la siguió.

Ya llegando al templo vio como la mujer entraba en el a paso lento he indeciso, para ser recibida por un hombre de mediana edad o eso era lo que aparentaba.

-Hija, tenemos que hablar.

-Lo se-Dijo y entro sin siquiera mirar a su padre que dejo escapar un suspiro.

Ya dentro de ese gran templo vio a otras dos personas sentadas en una sala bien iluminada, una era mujer y su semblante era triste pero el otro era un hombre que le hizo acordar a un maniático, guapo pero daba miedo.

-Siéntate Miyu, hoy es el día.

-Lo se oka-san.-Luego entro el padre de Miyu y se sentó al lado de ella.

-Bien hija tienes que elegir quien será la persona que te acompañe por el resto de tu vida, para conservar este raro linaje.

-Lo se, no es necesario que me lo repitan, lo he escuchado desde que soy pequeña.

-A quien escoges?-Pregunto la madre de la joven.

-A…a, escojo…escojo a Ren-sama.

-Por que? Si yo soy mejor que mi estúpido hermano, que te podría dar el si yo soy el hermano mayor de los Kuran.

-Pero tu nunca me demostraste amarme de verdad, a ti solo lo que te importa es tener descendencia real.-Dijo calmadamente.

-Te lo juro por mi alma, que jamás descansare hasta que vuelva a tenerte-Soltó una carcajada que hizo despertarse a Yuki muy agitada y con un sudor frio recorriéndole el cuerpo.

-Que sueño mas extraño, pero era tan real, y me resulto tan familiar. Solo debe de ser por el cansancio, la joven, era tan parecida a mi y ese chico Ren-sama era igual a Kaname. Pero yo estoy segura de haber a esas persona en alguna parte, esas ropas del antiguo Japón se me hacen conocidas de algún lugar pero de donde, Haaa ya se! El cuento que me contaba el director cuando era pequeña para dormir, a ver como se llamaba? Ha si, el cuento de los enamorados.

-Tal vez solo podría ojearlo, solo para sacarme la curiosidad-Dicho esto se paro con sumo cuidado y se puso un abrigo para salir, iba a ir a su antigua casa, salió muy despacio, aunque ya fuese de día y todos estuviesen durmiendo siempre había alguien deambulando por los cuartos. Camino sigilosamente hasta la casa del director tratando de taparse un poco del sol, cuando entro a la casa pudo ver un gran librero en la sala de estar se acerco hasta el y comenzó a buscar ese libro que no tardo en encontrar, arriba de todo, en una esquina se encontraba un grueso libro rojo escarlata que tenia escrito en plateado "La historia de los enamorados", lo agarro rápidamente y no tardo en desaparecer con el en sus manos, al llegar a su cuarto se sentó nuevamente en su cama y encendió la luz de su velador, no es que no pudiera ver en la oscuridad pero era mas cómodo así.

-No recordaba que fuese tan largo, bueno no importa, creo que tengo que empezar. -Abrió el libro y leyó una dedicatoria que había en el

_Alguna vez se preguntaron que pasaría si tuvieras que elegir entre dos personas que amas solo porque tu sangre es un elixir deseado por todos, un veneno que actúa rápidamente sobre el alma codiciosa, corrompiendo hasta a la persona que creías tu amiga, si tuvieras un extraño poder escondido, y que si fuese descubierto deshonraría a tu familia por el solo hecho de ser tal y como eres, de no poder actuar como tu corazón mande por mantenerte al margen de lo que ves a los demás disfrutar y tu solo puedes admirar de lejos, y cuando piensas que todo puede cambiar, cuando sientes paz estando al alado de la persona que amas te arrebaten la vida, esto es lo que le paso a mi amiga._

_**Capitulo 1**_

_Hace ya tanto tiempo que sucedió esto que no estoy segura de hace cuanto pero si les puedo asegurar que mucho, en una pequeña aldea alejada de la civilización vivía un hermosa niña dotada con todo lo hermoso que pudiera haber sobre este mundo, pero su semblante era serio y cuando sonreía parecía que hubiese cometido el peor de lo pecados. Siempre estaba alejada de los demás niños. Mis padres me decían que ella era la princesa de la aldea y que era natural que no jugara con niños de una clase social mas baja, eso a mi no me importo y un día cuando ya era de noche me escape de mi casa y tome rumbo a ese precioso castillo en el que vivía la princesa Miyu, sigilosamente me salte la alta pared que daba a ese desierto jardín y la encontré allí sentada a la luz de la luna, para tener tan solo 13 años era aún mas hermosa que todas esas princesas que visitaban la aldea, trate de acercarme lo mas despacio posible pero ella reacciono al primer paso que di_

_-Ya la he visto Kagura-sama, así que por favor no se esconda._

_-Yo…yo lo lamento princesa, enseguida me iré_

_-No es necesario, te tomaste la molestia de burlar a mis guardias solo para verme no es así-Dijo mirando aun la luna._

_-Princesa por que usted se aleja de nosotros?-Dije acercándome a ella._

_-Tengo miedo._

_-Pero de que, nosotros no te vamos a hacer daño._

_-Yo tengo miedo de hacerles daño a ustedes._

_-Por que?_

_-Porque soy diferente, mi sangre es diferente, mira-Dijo y se hizo un pequeño corte en la mano dejando caer un par de gotas sobre la tierra fría y ante mis ojos asombrados nació una hermosa rosa roja._

_-Es maravilloso.-Dije emocionada._

_-Que es maravilloso, mi sangre es una maldición, tener que esconderme de todos, tener esta sangre me destina un mundo de sufrimiento en el que no voy a estar tranquila porque todos quieren una vida eterna y mi sangre es el camino mas fácil, que es hermoso, alimentarse de sangre, que vidas inocentes se pierdan solo porque tengo que comer!_

_-Lo…lo lamento._

_-Tengo que borrarte la memoria, ahora que sabes mi secreto.-Dijo y camino hacia a mi._

_-No deseo que borres mis recuerdos, yo quiero ser tu amiga, no quiero que sufras mas en soledad, yo puedo ser tu compañía, prometo guardar tu secreto._

_-En verdad, quieres ser amiga de un monstruo como yo._

_-Si._

_-Desde ese momento fuimos amigas y yo siempre guarde el secreto._

Así Yuki seguía leyendo aquel libro capitulo por capitulo y cada vez se volvía mas largo y emocionante cada relato de las travesuras que hacían juntas desde que eran niñas asta cuando la princesa cumplió los 20 años, le hubiese encantado terminar de leer si no fuese porque el cansancio fue mas grande que su deseo de seguir leyendo y se quedo dormida nuevamente.

En la habitación de Kaname se estaba repitiendo el mismo sueño que había tenido rato antes su hermana y se levanto de repente con la sensación de una fuerte opresión en el pecho, como si le estuviesen robando algo, como la sensación de que con cada suspiro se te va la vida. Inmediatamente se levanto de la cama y se encamino hacia la habitación de su hermana, y cual fue su sorpresa al verla destapada y con un libro entre sus manos.

De alguna parte ese libro se le hacia conocido, si de alguna parte, si era el libro que le leía su mamá cuando era pequeño, pero nunca supo el final, su madre solo le leía hasta la parte en que ellos se casaban y como todo cuento fantástico terminaba bien.

**Lamento si es corto el capitulo pero es que no sabia que poner y bueno se me ocurrió esto de los sueños y bueno no puedo poner todo el relato en este capitulo.**

**Ya saben dejen Reviews. Flor**__


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a la gran Hino Matsuri.**

**Escribo esta historia por gusto sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Capitulo 7 parte I: Un día feliz para ambos.**

Los días habían transcurrido con total normalidad pero se podría decir que las cosas estuvieron un poco atareadas para la princesa Kuran, que al parecer no descanso muy bien organizando todos y cada uno de los inconvenientes que podrían surgir en este día, la planeación no hubiese sido tan estresante si su querido padre adoptivo no hubiese interferido con cada cosa que hacia y molestándola con besos y abrazos a todo momento, y para terminar un terrible dolor de cabeza estaba atormentándola con cada minuto que seguía al lado de ese hombre que aunque bien intencionado de acciones y palabras, hacia que quisiera pegarle la boca con cinta adhesiva.

-Director, hemm, me tengo que ir a preparar.

-Ya, pero si apenas son las ocho de la mañana y salimos al mediodía.

-Hemm si pero una chica necesita tiempo- Lamentaba tener que mentirle pero no creía aguantar un minuto mas.

-Esta bien, mi querida hija ya no es una niña, ya es toda una mujer y necesita tiempo para arreglarse, haa cuanto a crecido mi niña-Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos e intento darle un abrazo a Yuki que, instantáneamente esquivo el abrazo haciéndolo caer.

- Adiós director.

-Que me digas Papá! TT

Rápidamente se marcho de aquel lugar para encaminarse hacia su habitación, definitivamente se tendría que dar un buen baño caliente para relajarse, llego al cuarto y se empezó a quitar la ropa dejándola sobre el respaldo de una silla, abrió el agua caliente y dejo que se llenara por completo la bañera, cuando recordó que al estar tan ocupada los últimos días había olvidado por completo el sueño y el libro a medio leer, se metió y de repente se le vinieron las imágenes de ese sueño tan extraño.

-Me pregunto si ese sueño significa algo, parecía tan familiar y a la vez tan desconocido.-Se sumergió para así mojar su largo cabello castaño para después tomar el shampoo y comenzar a lavarlo cuidadosamente, desde que había vuelto a tener el cabello largo se le hizo una costumbre dedicarle mucho tiempo a el, ya después de un rato Yuki salió y se puso una bata color vino que tenia colgada.

-Me pregunto que tendría que ponerme hoy- Diciendo esto se puso a revolver el armario, Después de buscar largo rato encontró un vestido negro de manga larga, largo hasta la rodilla.

-Si, es bonito pero me parce que esta algo vacio, tal vez si, haa ya se!- Nuevamente empezó a revolver el armario hasta que encontró una faja color plateado-Esto es perfecto pero tengo que buscar un abrigo, hace frio.- Y como disco que repite la canción nuevamente empezó a revolver el armario hasta que encontró una hermosa campera de lana blanca larga hasta la cintura.

-Hoo pero que linda ropa, no recordaba tenerla, que boba a pero que mas da después de todo es mía.-terminando de decir esto se fijo la hora en el reloj y vio que eran las 10:30 de la mañana- Dios, tan rápido se me fueron dos horas y media, será mejor que me cambie y me termine de preparar.

La joven princesa se sentó delante de su tocador y comenzó a buscar lo que iba a necesitar, una base, un rubor, pintura de ojos y brillo labial, etc. Se miro en el espejo tratando de evitar todos esos pensamientos que la hacían sentirse tan mal, ¿Si todo el mundo dice que soy tan hermosa porque yo no me veo así? Jamás podría ser como esas bellezas vampíricas que veía pasar a su lado todos los días, esos eran sus pensamientos, pero no, ella no sentía envidia solo se sentía fuera de lugar, pero nunca se lo había querido decir a nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga, ella ya tenia suficientes problemas con los cuales lidiar como para darle mas con que cargar.

-Tan insegura eres de ti misma?

-Que! Hoo eres tu, hacia ya mucho que no aparecías-Dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Por favor, no trates de negarme lo que sentís, recuerda que somos la misma persona.

-Es solo que yo jamás seré tan buena como todas ellas, que están allá afuera.

-Claro que no, porque tu eres mejor que todas ellas, no por tu sangre ni por ser una princesa, solo porque tu corazón es tan transparente como el agua, porque la bondad desborda de tu ser, porque sos hermosa, no solo físicamente sino también en tu interior.

-Sabes que no puedo creer en las palabras que me dice alguien que soy yo misma.

-Pero muchas veces, no quieres darte cuenta de las cosas aunque te lastimen. -Desapareció.

-Era tan necesario que vinieras a hacerme sentir peor de lo que estaba.-Dijo derramando lagrimas que no tardaron en ser captados por el olfato de cierto vampiro que pasaba por allí.

-Yuki, puedo pasar?-Se escucho detrás de la puerta.

-Si- Y se seco las lagrimas rápidamente y bajo la cabeza disimulando sus ojos llorosos.

-Que es lo que te pasa?

-No es nada, que me podría pasar?

-No me mientas, todavía siento el olor a agua salada en ti.

-Son cosas tontas, nada mas, y ya por favor no hagas mas preguntas.-Dijo con nuevas lagrimas saliendo de esos hermosos ojos.

-Solo voy a dejar de hacer preguntas si tu vuelves a tener la misma sonrisa en tu cara-Y se acerco a su hermana y la abrazo- ya deja de llorar, hoy tiene que ser un día feliz para ambos.

-Esta bien, pero con una pequeña condición.

-Cual?

-Que hoy me dejes ser egoísta.

-Que?

-Si, hoy vas a estar todo el día con migo, ya que los demás solo los dedicas a las reuniones o a los nobles.

-Si con eso dejas de llorar, pues no me queda de otra.

-Me estas diciendo que soy una carga.

-Mas o menos, no, jamás podría decir eso.

- Mas te valía-Y volvió a ser esa Yuki radiante.

-Será mejor que te cambies, solo falta una hora para que nos vallamos.

-Que, hoo si claro, lo había olvidado, bueno pero si quieres que me cambie vas a tener que salir, no creas que te voy a pasar ninguna.

- Esta bien (suspiro), date prisa si no quieres llegar tarde, recuerda que tenemos que estar quince minutos mas temprano para pasar lista.

-Tengo que apresurarme!, ya sal y no me demores más-Dijo empujando a su hermano hasta la puerta.

20 minutos después salió Yuki vestida con ese hermoso pero simple vestido, con la camperita encima, unas pantimedias(No se para que porque no abrigan nada)y unas botas hasta por encima del tobillo negras con aprox. Tres dedos de tacón, maquillada con colores obscuros(Los colores los dejo a su imaginación, y la mía dice plateados y negros), los labios de un color rosa suave y por último el pelo recogido en una media cola dejando el flequillo afuera y unos mechones por delante de las orejas. Lo que no podía faltar era una hermosa cartera negra simple pero adecuada para la ocasión.

-Que raro no hay nadie-Miro su reloj de pulsera y vio que eran las 11:40-Cielos, se toman muy a pecho el horario, huff, bueno, iré a ver si Kaname esta listo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta de al lado, golpeó y espero.(Como si pudiese hacer otra cosa)

-Kaname, estas listo?

-Si, pasa Yuki.

-Esta bien- paso y vio que su hermano llevaba unos jeans sueltos(No me gusta cuando los chicos usan pantalones ajustados)una camisa bordo oscura, unas zapatillas marrones acordonadas y por ultimo una campera negra.

-Que lindo que te vestiste.

-Si, use como ejemplo el día que salimos juntos.

-Hoo si, vamos, así esperamos a los demás.

-Si, y por cierto- Paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Yuki y acercando su cara a la de ella le dijo- la belleza de la luna no es nada en comparación con la tuya-Este comentario hizo que a nuestra querida princesa se le subiera la sangre a las mejillas.

-Hay Kaname, no me digas esas cosas, que me haces sonrojar.

-Eso es lo que lo hace más divertido.

-Eres terrible, pero bueno ya vamos.

Bajaron las escaleras, con mucho cuidado de no tropezarse ya que para Yuki era un poco complicado bajar siendo agarrada por la cintura. Cuando llegaron abajo no había ni un alma por lo que optaron por sentarse en uno de los sillones a esperar.

-Sabes que va a ser la primera vez que valla de feria, por lo que tu tendrás que guiarme.

-Con mucho gusto señor, como me lo pide con tanta gentileza accederé por esta vez- Ante tal comentario los dos rieron hasta que se escucharon pasos y no eran pocos sino muchísimos, era como una avalancha de pasos.

Se vio bajar una multitud de personas, todas muy bien vestidas y bostezando, como se notaba que levantarse temprano decididamente no era para los vampiros y un cambio que fue muy notorio para la princesa fue que su querido hermano había perdido la risa en tan solo un instante.

-"Como me gustaría que por una vez se comportara con los demás igual que con migo, si tan solo consiguiese sacarle una sonrisa verdadera delante de todos, con eso me conformaría"-Mientras pensaba esto, lo miraba con tanta tristeza que seria imposible no verlo.

-Que te sucede Yuki?-Dijo en un susurro.

Volviendo a la realidad como si la hubiesen tirado de un quinto piso solo atino a decir- Nada solo se me vinieron cosas pasadas a la mente.

-Trata de no ponerte triste, recuerda que me lo prometiste- Y le dio un fugaz beso en lo labios, pero cual abra sido su suerte que cierta rubia los vio y no pudo evitar ponerse tan celosa que sus cabellos se erizaron y la envidia la hizo ponerse verde (Jajajaja, se la imaginan a Ruka verde, seria un marciano lindo, pero por otro lado pobre, ya voy a ver que final le hago para que ella también sea feliz).

Ya cuando todos habían bajado y acomodado en sus lugares Kaname agarro una hoja de papel y empezó a nombrar a cada alumno, al estar todos mando salir y por último salió la hermosa pareja de purasangres tomados de la mano, salieron y se reunieron con la clase diurna con la que se puede decir que no fue agradable el recibimiento para los delicados oídos de nuestros vampiros.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al centro de la ciudad donde los alumnos podrían hacer lo que mas les gustase, ir al parque de atracciones, la feria de artesanías, pasear por el centro o lo que quisiesen con la única regla de que a las 20:00 tendrían que estar en la puerta del boliche donde daban entrada a menores desde esa hora hasta las 00:00. Hasta llegar al centro el director y el presidente de los dormitorios luna hablaban amenamente sobre los temas de la escuela he incluso de la asociación, mientras que nuestro trió de amigas caminaban detrás de ellos hablando de cosas triviales. Por un lado Rima hablaba sobre sus últimos días en la pasarela, Yori de lo duro que se le habían hecho los cambios pero Yuki no hablaba demasiado es mas, no hablaba nada, su cuerpo estaba presente pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, el sueño de aquel día se había hecho presente en todos sus descansos y nunca avanzaba, siempre se detenía en el mismo momento que el primero, mientras ella pensaba y sus amigas hablaban, ninguna se había dado cuenta de que cada vez iban alentando mas su paso hasta que se quedaron al último. En uno de esos momentos Yuki sintió una presión en el pecho y se comenzó a repetir el mismo sueño pero sin darse cuenta fue cayendo al piso y quedo inconsciente lo que causo un gran susto en sus amigas.

-Yuki, Yuki! Que te pasa, por favor responde, Rima que hacemos no responde y el grupo ya se alejo mucho.

-Yori tu quédate con Yuki que yo iré a buscar a Kaname.

-Si-Cuando Rima se hubo ido Yori no pudo evitar pensar que si su amiga tendría algo grave o si seria algo pasajero, ella la había visto algo distante pero pensó que no era nada- Yo podría haberlo evitado, aunque sea solo le hubiese preguntada si estaba bien, le podría haber dicho a Kaname-sama- Diciendo esto apretó contra si al cuerpo de su amiga y derramaba lagrimas de preocupación e impotencia por no poder hacer nada.

Ya habían pasado como cinco minutos desde que Rima había empezado a buscar a Kaname, pero no lo encontraba y su desesperación crecía, la primera persona que se había interesado en ella y la trataba como una amiga sin ningún signo de desprecio o interés no se encontraba bien y no podía hacer mas que correr buscando a ese hombre que no se dignaba aparecer así que dejando atrás todas sus enseñanzas de mujer refinada comenzó a gritar desesperadamente.

-Kaname! Kaname! Por favor! Kaname! Por favor!- ya no podía mas, que iban a hacer si era algo grave, no podían llevarla a un doctor humano y uno vampiro a esa hora jamás etaria despierto y por primera vez después de tanto tiempo sus mejillas de porcelana se mancharon con el color de las lagrimas, pero entre tanta obscuridad siempre hay un rayito de sol.

-Rima! Que es lo que te pasa!

-Es Yuki que se desmayo y no reacciona.

-Donde esta mi hermana?

-Estaba allá atrás con Yori- Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando aquel vampiro había salido corriendo a una velocidad impresionante aun para un vampiro y ella tampoco tardo en seguirlo, al igual que nuestro ya conocido grupo que aunque no sabiendo la razón al ver a su líder y a su compañera tan preocupados no pudieron evitar también sentir preocupación.

-Rima! Por favor para, que es lo que ha pasado?- Gritaba Shiki desde unos metros mas atrás.

-No tengo tiempo para hablar Shiki.

**Ufff, espero que les guste este capitulo, me ha llevado su tiempo hacerlo pero he quedado satisfecha con el resultado y lamento cortarlo en dos pero se me iba a hacer muy largo, y al principio no tenia inspiración pero a medida que seguía escribiendo se me hacia mas emocionante.**

**No se olviden dejen Reviews y gracias a todas las que los han dejado. **

**Besos Flor! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a la gran Hino Matsuri.**

**Escribo esta historia por gusto sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Capitulo 7 parte II: Un día feliz para ambos.**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Yuki había entrado en ese extraño trance por lo que todos estaban muy preocupados, incluso Ruka que aunque se mostraba recia al asunto en el interior estaba preocupada por esa chiquilla alegre que se preocupaba y se mostraba amable con todos incluso con ella que era la persona que quería robarle a la persona que más quería y eso la hacía sentir en algunas ocasiones terriblemente culpable y una tristeza que a veces creía absurda ya que sabía que la única que ocupaba el corazón de Kaname era la princesa.

Ya eran las siete de la mañana del tercer día y todos agotados decidieron irse a dormir dejando al pura sangre solo quien no había dormido nada en ese lapso de tiempo hasta que en un momento cuando el cansancio lo estaba venciendo su hermana entre sueños comenzó a llorar, primero eran lágrimas puras y cristalinas pero luego se fueron haciendo más obscuras hasta quedar de un rojo sangre y para su sorpresa era ese precioso liquido el que se escurría de aquellos ojos y luego su hermana despertó muy agitada y con una expresión de tristeza en la cara y sin previo aviso se tiro encima de su hermano y lo abrazo fuertemente comenzando a llorar nuevamente en silencio.

-Fue horrible, como pudo haberle hecho eso.

-Que de que cosa estás hablando Yuki no te entiendo?

-De ese sueño, de cómo los mataron.

-Pero de que estás hablando?

-Ya por favor Kaname no quiero seguir hablando sobre eso, fue muy difícil salir de ese lugar.

-Ya no llores mas Yuki.- Dijo estrechándola mas contra su pecho hasta que la niña dejo de llorar.

-Que hora es?

-Las siete de la mañana.

-Pero no habíamos salido a las doce del mediodía.

-Son las siete de la mañana del tercer día después de que te desmayaste.

- Oo que mal, y tu te quedaste todo este tiempo cuidándome?

-Si, no podía descuidarte, trate de despertarte de muchas maneras pero tu seguías inconsciente así que no tuve mas remedio que esperar a que despertaras.

- Oo que dulce, pero te perdiste el día de feria no es así?

-Si pero ahora eso no importa, tu bien estar es mas importante para mi que una salida.

-Decime, estamos a martes no es así.

-Si, a que viene la pregunta?

-te podes dar vuelta que me voy a cambiar, necesito hacer algo y no hay excusa entendido.

-Esta bien- El chico se dio vuelta pero Yuki no podía pensar que el era tan inocente como para no espiarla en un momento así, a pesar de que se controlaba mucho con su hermana no podía evitar ser un chiquilín en ese tipo de cosas, después de todo el no tubo actividad en ese campo, solo beso a su hermana esa vez que las hormonas se le subieron y se le dio por besarla en el salón, y ahora el, el rey de los vampiros espiaba por el rabillo del ojo a su hermana que se estaba cambiando delante de el y además el que se dejaba someter por ella que con tan solo 16 años podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana con el, ya que ni siquiera cuando se acababa de recuperar de ese extraño desmayo podía negarle nada, pero para cuando había terminado de pensar su hermana ya había salido de aquella habitación y por la dirección que había tomado iba a ver al director.

Cuando la chica había llegado a la dirección paso y apoyo las manos fuertemente contra el pobre escritorio que anteriormente ya había sido partido a la mitad por su queridísimo hijo.

-Director!

-Si Yuki que es lo que pasa!- dijo alarmado el director que había pegado tal salto que hizo que su precioso te de rosas se cayera.

-Necesito que nos de a mi y a Kaname el día libre.

-Pero por que?

-Tenemos que hacer algo, eso es todo.

-Esta bien, pero… Decime papá!

-Gracias por el día libre.-Dijo y salió corriendo hacia su habitación donde encontró al mismo vampiro en la misma posición mirándola detenidamente.

-A donde fuiste?

-Ya sabes a donde fui, pero a que no sabes para que? Pedí el día libre para nosotros dos, hoy vamos a salir de feria solo nosotros, ya que el día que íbamos a ir todos me desmaye y se suponía que seria un día feliz para ambos, y créeme por lo menos para mi no lo fue.

- pero…

-Pero nada, ahora ve a cambiarte que a las ocho en punto nos vamos, no se puede perder ni un segundo.

-Esta bien Yuki.-El vampiro se marcho de la habitación de su hermana para irse a la habitación continua donde definitivamente se iba a dar una ducha, después de todo no se había querido despegar de Yuki ni por un momento velando su sueño y poder verla despertar.

Entro a ducharse mientras pensaba en lo mucho que quería a su hermana, tanto que el, un purasangre distinguido por su amabilidad fría y el rey legitimo de los vampiros daría la vida por esa pequeña, que ya no era una pequeña, era una mujer hecha y derecha porque aunque es muy dulce y despistada en los momentos serios sabia como tomar las riendas al asunto. Pero sin embargo no dejaba de pensar que su hermana ya no era una pequeña niña indefensa a la cual hubiese que proteger todo el tiempo por lo que en algunos momentos desearía poder volver a ser un niño, sin tantas responsabilidades, con sus padres y con esa niña tierna y dulce que se asombraba con los simples regalos que el le traía de el mundo exterior, aunque también le hubiese gustado poder sacarla él, tomando su manito y poder pasear por ese mundo desconocido en esos momentos para ella.

Salió de la ducha, se seco los alborotados cabellos que se pegaban a su frente y se puso unos jeans negros, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta marrón y unas zapatillas del mismo color, ya listo se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana y abrió la puerta sin ninguna preocupación, al parecer olvidando que su hermana había estado inconsciente por tres días por lo cual también querría darse un baño, cuando entro vio como la puerta del baño se abría y con ella una nube de vapor que envolvía a una joven en toalla.

-Haaa Kaname! Por Dios y la Virgen como vas a entrar así mira en las condiciones que estoy, por lo menos hubieses tocado la puerta antes de pasar.- Mientras decía eso un rubor muy denso se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-Lo…Lo siento- El joven estaba estupefacto al ver a esa niña tan crecida y no podía quitarle los ojos de enzima aunque seguramente estaba rojo.

-Ya sal que me voy a cambiar.-Diez minutos después salió Yuki con una pollera de tablas blanca, una remera negra que decía Blood escrito con estras, una chaqueta blanca y botas negras.

-Vamos, quieres, ya son las ocho acuérdate, ni un minuto mas ni uno menos así que si quieres ser puntual empieza a correr- Dijo Yuki sonriente mientras empezaba a corre a una velocidad inhumana.

-Esta bien pero no corras tu, podrías lastimarte.- Decía Kaname que corría detrás de ella.

-Y que si me lastimo, tres días estuve inconsciente viviendo esa horrible pesadilla, quiero sentir el mundo otra vez!- Llego a la puerta intacta, ni un cabello se había movido de su lugar, un segundo después llego Kaname y emprendieron una larga caminata hacia el centro ya que ella había insistido en tomar el camino mas largo, en el camino hablaron de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo de lo bien que se sentían al poder caminar por la calle sin que nadie los tratara como unos príncipes ni fingiera agradarle solo porque eran purasangres sin que allí en el mundo humano eran exactamente iguales que ellos sin ningún privilegio, pero por alguna razón Yuki esquivo el tema del sueño cambiando de tema, y en ese instante él comprendió que no era algo que se tomaba a la ligera, pero comprendiendo que a ella le causaba dolor prefirió seguirle la corriente y también cambiar de tema.

Cuando habían llegado al centro Yuki insistió demasiadas veces como para que el purasangre entrara al centro comercial, que aunque no era demasiado grande tenia muchas cosas, ella lo llevo de aquí para allá buscando según ella algo que seria sorpresa. La purasangre que aunque no gustara de salir a mirar vidrieras como la mayoría de las chicas, esta vez lo haría solo para cómprale algo a el, que bien merecido se lo tenia por haberla cuidado tres días sin descanso, hasta que por fin encontró algo que le había gustado.

-Kaname tengo sed, no quieres ir hasta ese bar y comprarme algo de beber mientras yo miro algo de aquí?

- Esta bien, ya vengo.

Cuando se alejo el vampiro Yuki entro a una tienda de joyas antiguas.

-Discúlpeme señor podría darme ese juego se cadenas que esta en vidriera.

- Si señorita- Busco las cadenas y se las mostro- Sabe, dicen que estas cadenas fueron hechas hace miles de años para una pareja de vampiros que jamás pudo usarlas y que tienen un hechizo especial que protege a la persona que la usa, aunque usted no lo crea anteriormente se creía en ese tipo de cosas.

- Bueno me las llevo pero podría grabarle a cada corazón una inicial.

-Si claro dígame.

- Grábele en una la K y en otra la Y, y podría saber para cuando van a estar?

- Mas o menos en dos horas ya que tengo que ir a buscar lo necesario a mi casa.

- Esta bien no hay problema, yo en dos horas paso.

Cuando Yuki salió de la tienda vio que Kaname se acercaba a ella con una botella pequeña de agua saborizada. Así que se acerco hasta el.

-Que tal si vamos a otros lugares y luego volvemos.

-Esta bien.

Se habían pasado las dos horas restantes de aquí para allá mirando cosas, yendo al parque de atracciones donde Yuki salió medio mareada, pero a pesar de eso pudo lograr que su hermano probara cosas nuevas, como el algodón de azúcar, he incluso logro que se subiera a la montaña rusa. Por fin ya pasadas las dos horas Yuki le dijo a su hermano que la esperara sentado en una banca enfrente del centro comercial, para volver corriendo con dos pequeñas bolsas en su mano, le entrego una.

-Vamos ábrela, nova a salir nada raro de adentro.

- Que será?- Abrió la bolsa y vio que era una cadena de plata con un dije de medio corazón con la inicial Y grabada.

- Te gusta? Esta es la mía- Dijo y le enseño una cadena idéntica con la diferencia de que envés de una Y estaba grabada una K.

-Si es muy linda.-Dijo haciendo una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible pero la prueba de que realmente estaba feliz eran sus ojos, que ya no eran difíciles de descifrar para Yuki.

- Mira si los unes se forma un corazón completo.

Así paso toda la tarde sin que ellos se diesen cuenta, y el cansancio ya les ganaba así que no les quedaba mas alternativa que volver.

**Disculpas: **Discúlpenme porfa por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo y no haberles avisado, lo que pasa es que se me había roto la compu. Gomen.

**No se olviden de pasar por el fic Mi corazón insiste de Rouse Malfoy que esta muy bueno.**

**No se olviden dejen Reviews y gracias a todas las que los han dejado.**

**Besos Flor!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a la gran Hino Matsuri.**

**Escribo esta historia por gusto sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Capitulo 8: El cumpleaños de Yori.**

La joven rubia se levanto de su cama, aun sin querer caer en cuenta que a la media noche dejaría de ser humana para convertiré en un vampiro, eso en realidad no le importaba demasiado, ella no tenia mas que una amiga y estaba alejada de ella por ese estúpido cazador que le impedía acercarse a ella, no se suponía que la academia era un lugar que se había creado para la supervivencia de humanos y vampiros?, era realmente molesto para la ojimiel tener que verse a escondidas o pedir permisos permanentemente para poder verse con Yuki, ellas se habían hecho amigas desde que habían ingresado a la academia, y ahora porque era un vampiro la alejaban de ella, aún sabiendo que no necesitaba alimentarse de nadie mas teniendo a una persona que la ama tan cerca de ella.

Cuantas veces se había preguntado si ella podría llegar a ser amada de tal manera por una persona como lo era Yuki, no la envidiaba, solo quisiera que un poco de la felicidad que sentía su amiga se transmitiese a ella también, su infancia había sido feliz a pesar de la ausencia de su padre y los constantes regaños de parte de su abuela que le decía –una señorita tiene gracia y elegancia, sonríe siempre aunque no sea verdad lo que siente- jamás le había hecho caso a ninguna de las palabras dichas por ella ya que su mamá decía que eran puras habladurías y que ella tenia que ser como era, no tenia que cambiar por nadie. Al fin decidió cambiarse y peinarse para asistir a las clases, extrañaría mucho el salón iluminado por la luz del sol, sus compañeros tirando avioncitos de papel y las muchachas hablando sobre lo lindos que eran los chicos de la clase nocturna, si las cosas eran tal y como se las decía Yuki con tanta cara de alegría, la cual nunca había visto en las clases diurnas, no podía ser tan malo, aunque ya era reconocido que la purasangre gustaba mucho de la tranquilidad y las noches iluminadas por una gran luna, que como contaba su luz se filtraba por los grandes ventanales dándole un aspecto misterioso y una belleza única a los portadores de los ojos rojos.

Por ahora, como faltaba una hora para entrar a clases iría a ver a Yuki, para que le diera las indicaciones para que no se le formara un problemas apenas haber llegado al mundo vampírico. Terminando de cambiarse abrió la puerta de su habitación se deslizo sigilosamente por los pasillos de la estancia sol. Al llegar a la puerta de Las habitaciones Luna, el portero le bloqueo la entrada.

-Por favor, necesito hablar con Kuran Yuki.

-No puede entrar, su acceso a estos establecimientos están prohibidos-De pronto sonó un teléfono, el cual fue atendido por el portero, atraves de la bocina del aparato se escuchaba una voz masculina que decía que la dejaran pasar- Muy bien señorita esta vez la dejare pasar solo porque me lo han ordenado.

-Esta bien, lo tomare en cuenta para la próxima vez.

La joven no pudo evitar preguntarse quien había sido el hombre que había intercedido por ella, aunque poco le importaba, después de todo había logrado lo que quería, entrar, urgentemente iba a tener que ir a hablar con Yuki sobre el tema, eso si lograba pasar sin ser vista por una estancia llena de vampiros, aunque a esas horas supondría estarían durmiendo.

Yori, no se equivocaba, efectivamente los vampiros de las habitaciones Luna estaban durmiendo excepto uno, un noble rubio de ojos azules, que había visto a la chica hablando con el portero, por un lado esa joven inspiraba confianza y un aire de ternura y tranquilidad a su alrededor, pero esos hermosos ojos miel escondían algo, eran misteriosos, llenos de secretos, pero aun así transmitían la tranquilidad que demostraba físicamente.

La chica entro muy silenciosamente y mirando a cada lado por si alguien estuviera levantado, al ver que no había nadie, se dirigió con paso firme hacia las escaleras, según le había dicho Yuki, su habitación se encontraba en el último piso, pero alguien la retuvo de un brazo.

-Pero que! Aidou?

-Yori-san, si busca a la princesa, ella se encuentra descansando.

-Necesito verla, me tiene que ayudar con algo.

-Yo podría ayudarte, claro si me permites.

-Lo lamento, pero no es un tema fácil de hablar para mi.

-Entonces mi ayuda no le serviría?

-De cierto modo si, pero…

-Esta bien, pero no seria correcto que te dejen entrar a este lugar, tal vez podrías esperar a que la princesa se despierte, y podrías platicar conmigo, solo si quieres-Dijo con un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

-Supongo que no haría daño, después de todo creo que nos vamos a ver mas seguido.- los jóvenes habían estado hablando muy amenamente durante un largo tiempo hasta que el noble rubio toco un tema delicado para la dulce joven.

-Y que es de tus padres?- El vio como la cara de la ojimiel se entristecía.

-Mi padre murió y mi madre vive en un pueblo cercano junto con mis abuelos.

-Siento mucho lo de tu padre.

-Eso es parte del pasado, su muerte no me afecto mucho, ya que yo era pequeña y ni siquiera había tenido el gusto de conocerlo.

-Creo que es hora de que te vallas, tus clases ya van a comenzar, en otro momento podrás hablar con la princesa.

-Esta bien, pero dile que venga a verme hoy antes de la media noche.

-Esta bien, Sayori-san.

-Yori, solo llámame Yori-Le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio y se despidió- Gracias por haber platicado un rato conmigo, lo necesitaba, adiós Aidou.

Cuando la joven se dio vuelta para irse, el joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse y llevar la mano al lugar donde todavía sentía el tacto de ese beso.

…OOO…

Mas tarde ese día, se despertó una hermosa purasangre, que perezosamente se movía entre sabanas blancas y azules.

-Me gustaría quedarme aquí por siempre, cómoda en mi cama, sin tener que preocuparme por nada, si sigo así voy a perder la noción del tiempo, aunque creo que ya lo hice, ni siquiera se que día es.-Miro su teléfono- Hoo por Dios mañana es el cumpleaños de Yori, se supone que hoy a media noche su sello se romperá, hoy después de clases iré a verla, pero ahora, a cambiarse, solo queda una hora para entrar a clases.

Después de preparase para ir a las clases, salió de su habitación y golpeo a la de su hermano.

-Puedo pasar Kaname?

-Pasa Yuki.

-Kaname…-Dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de si- hoy es el cumpleaños de Yori así que después de clases no voy a venir.

-Sabes que esta prohibido que nosotros estemos en los cuartos Sol.

-Si pero es importante que la vea, y aparte tengo que informarte sobre el ingreso de una nueva alumna a la clase nocturna.

-Esta bien puedes ir a lo de Yori, solo pídele permiso a el director, y con respecto a lo de la alumna nueva, como es que tu sabes y yo no?

-Es porque es un secreto para todos, solo quería decírtelo, supongo que la alumna nueva ingresa la semana que viene.

-Esta bien Yuki, pero de ahora en mas no mas secretos para mi, este es el último que te permito.

-Esta bien Kaname, pero mañana dejara de ser un secreto-Se fue dejando a su hermano solo con la vista fija en el punto donde había visto a su hermana desaparecer segundos antes.

Las horas de las clases se habían pasado rápidamente, suponiendo que no había prestado atención a ninguna, después de todo ya lo sabia, tan solo faltaba una hora y media para las doce de la noche, tendría que apresurarse si quería advertir a Yori sobre las consecuencias de ser un vampiro, también tendría que darle un poco de sangre para que saciara la sed guardada durante 16 largos años. Cuando el timbre de salida sonó, recogió sus cosas rápidamente, tomo el brazo de Rima y se la llevo consigo, cuando nadie estaba viendo, y la distancia era justa para que nadie las escuchara pregunto.

-Sabes lo que pasara hoy a media noche no?

-Si, vas a ir?

-Si, tu también me imagino, ahora iba a pedirle permiso al director par ir hacia allá.

-Esta bien, te acompaño, después de todo no la conozco tanto como tu, pero si tubo la suficiente confianza como para contarme algo tan importante a mi, ya la considero mi amiga.-Vio como la pura sangre sonreía y volvía a retomar el paso hacia la dirección.

-Director! Tenemos que pedirle algo.

-Yuki! Hija! Que es lo que necesitas?

-Necesito que nos des permiso a mi y a Rima para quedarnos a dormir en el cuarto de Yori, ya que es mañana es su cumpleaños.

-Saben que no esta permitido.

-Por favor Papá…-Dijo con voz suplicante la joven castaña, aunque ya sabia que con solo haberle llamado de esa forma ya tenia mas que asegurado ese permiso.

-Esta bien pero mañana a primera hora tendrán que irse a menos que quieran que Yagari las persiga con su escopeta.

-Esta bien-Las dos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la habitación de la chica donde la encontraron sentada en la cama frente a la computadora y comiendo chisitos.

-Al parecer el cambio no te tiene para nada preocupada.

-Solo sabia que ustedes iban a venir, esos es todo.

La hora pasaba y las tres chicas solo esperaban a que fuese el momento, y cuando ese momento llego Sayori perdió el conocimiento por unos instantes pero cuando lo recupero se levanto y rápidamente se tiro sobre Yuki, esta sin ningún esfuerzo se la quito de encima y le pidió a Rima que la sostuviera hasta que le pudiera dar un poco de sangre, así pues la ojimarron se mordió la muñeca y dejo que el precioso liquido cayera dentro de un vaso que luego le extendió a la chica. Luego Rima repitió el mismo procedimiento hasta que Yori por fin se había calmado y tomado conciencia de sus acciones anteriores.

-Lo lamento, por favor perdóname, yo no quería.

-Esta bien Yori-chan yo hice lo mismo cuando desperté, y cambiando de tema, mira que lindo cabello tienes- La ahora nueva vampiresa se miro al espejo y vio que su cabello caían hasta la mitad de su espalda en pronunciadas ondas.

-Es cierto Rima, no lo había notado, es muy hermoso Yori, ha y por cierto ya tengo tu uniforme para cuando ingreses en la clase nocturna, y tu caja de pastillas, ya mande a por una cama para ti, vas a dormir conmigo.

-Kaname no se molestara, o los otros? Después de todo me dijiste que dormías sola porque eras una purasangre.

-Si pero, yo quiero que vuelva a ser como antes, como cuando aun era humana. Prepárate, porque el lunes ingresara a la clase nocturna.

**Lunes en la tarde**

-Por favor chicos, puedo tener su atención-Retumbo la voz de Yuki por el salón-Hoy tenemos a una nueva compañera, por favor Yori pasa.

Yori, entro al salón con su cabello atado con una pequeña hebilla al costado y con su uniforme blanco.

-Pero si es…

-No puede ser-Decían otros, sorprendidos porque esa humana amiga de la purasangre estuviera parada frente a ellos he iba a formar parte de su grupo.

"Es por eso que tenia ese extraño olor cuando me acerque a ella, era el olor de un vampiro mezclado con el de un humano"-Pensó un ojiazul.

Bueno espero que le guste el capitulo, no es muy emocionante pero es que no se me ocurría nada, Les doy gracias a todos por dejar comentarios y a mi amiga Andrea que esta haciendo un esfuerzo por leer mi historia aunque a ella no le guste leer. Y este capitulo va dedicado a todas esas persona que sufren por no encontrar a esa persona ideal (yo entre ellas pero no estoy desesperada).

Bueno ya saben dejen Reviews, los quiero.

Besos Flor!


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a la gran Hino Matsuri.**

**Escribo esta historia por gusto sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Capitulo 9:Las vacaciones.**

Después de que una ojimiel se integrara al grupo, las cosas estuvieron un poco atareadas para Yuki, arreglos en la habitación, pasarle las cosas dadas en las clases, buscarle un profesor para que le enseñara historia, aunque a ella le encantaría enseñarle no podía, tenia muchas obligaciones que cumplir siendo una purasangre, y para colmo de males hoy se iban todos de vacaciones, cualquiera creería que esto seria un alivio para la princesa, en cierto modo si, pero ella y Kaname se irían a su casa en donde tendrían que organizar el baile de invierno. Esto suponía ir de un lado para otro arreglando cada detalle que daría la oportunidad de que la sociedad vampírica dijera cualquier cosa sobre ellos, sobre todo el prejuicio que seguro existiría de que los reyes por así decirlo de todos los vampiros no tuvieran mas que 16 y 18 años. Ahora estaba acomodando su equipaje, que ya eran unas cuatro valijas, en ves de que su amiga ya había preparado todo la noche anterior y se encontraba durmiendo a las tres como se notaba que aun no se había acostumbrada a esta nueva vida que llevaría desde ahora, a ella también le hubiese gustado dejar todo preparado de la noche anterior, pero la habían informado que unos niveles E habían atacado a un pequeño niño que se había perdido, y por lo tanto ella debería ir a "absorber" los malos recuerdos, y eso la había dejado exhausta, cuando el niño había llegado, no se movía, estaba blanco como un papel, cuando hubo llegado frente a el una gran descarga de sentimientos, dolor miedo, habían hecho que casi se cayera.

-Yori, ya es hora de que te levantes, en una hora todos van a irse-Vio como una perezosa rubia se movía entre las sabanas violetas y estiraba el brazo hacia la mesa de luz donde estaba su teléfono que decía 03:07.

-Es muy tarde, tan solo son las tres de la mañana.

-Pero a esta hora todos estamos levantados, y a parte ya mande a llamar un coche para que te lleve a tu casa un par de días y luego te lleve al baile, no te será algo incomodo puesto que las dos hemos nacido en el mismo pueblo sobre la montaña.

-Esta bien, enseguida me levanto.-La rubia se levantaba lentamente de su cama estirando los brazos pesadamente.

-Oye Yori, ya tienes el vestido para el baile de invierno?

-No todavía no había pensado, en ese detalle.

-Yo tampoco lo tengo pero podríamos elegirlos allá en el pueblo después de todo hay muy buenas costureras y tiendas de vestidos.

-Si, cuando estemos allá podríamos ir a comprar unos.

-Si, ahora creo que si ya estas lista deberías bajar tus cosas he ir a desayunar con los demás.

-Pero y tu, no te vas a ir con nosotros?

-Yo salgo mas tarde, tengo que despedirme de el director y dejar todo en orden, a parte de despedir a cada alumno y desearle felices vacaciones.

-Creo que tener sangre pura es bastante mas difícil de cómo me lo imaginaba, pero pienso que podrás desempeñar tu papel con total seguridad.

-Muchas gracias Yori, pero seria mejor que te ocupes mas en acostumbrarte a la vida que vas a llevar de ahora en adelante, se que va a ser difícil pero, es lo que eres y no puedes remediarlo.

-Pero es que tan solo me gustaría volver a ser humana como era antes, llevar una vida normal de estudiante, conocer chicos, hacer lo que una persona normal hace, mis planes eran recibirme, tener una familia normal, pero ahora no puedo.

-Claro que podrás hacer todo lo que me estas diciendo, solo que de otra forma, los vampiros también son personas buenas, porque se alimenten de sangre no significa que no quieran tener un futuro, que no se enamoren, solo que hacen las cosas de una manera distinta, de acuerdo a sus posibilidades, y tu tienes mas que los vampiros normales, eres una noble, eso te da la posibilidad de salir a la luz del día sin que el sol te afecte demasiado.

-Gracias Yuki, pero sigo pensando que una vida humana hubiese sido una mejor opción de vida, por lo menos eso es lo que pienso ahora, todavía no encontré un motivo por el cual ser un vampiro me beneficie.-La chica salió de la habitación cargando dos grandes y pesadas valijas que llevaba sin esfuerzo gracias a esa fuerza que poseían ellos.

-Ojalá encuentres pronto el motivo por el cual la vida de vampiro se te haga menos pesada, tal vez el logre hacerte ver lo maravillosa que es la vida aun cuando pienses que lo que tenias antes era mejor.- Y ella siguió armando las valijas, pensando en como seria regresar después de tanto tiempo al lugar donde nació y vivió cinco años de su vida encerrada en esa casa sin poder conocer el mundo exterior. Cuando por fin hubo terminado de preparar todo se dirigió a la sala de los cuartos luna donde tendría que despedir a los alumnos junto a su hermano que se encontraba muy calmo, tal vez seria porque el ya estaba acostumbrado a esa rutina. Ella y su hermano acompañaron a todos los estudiantes hasta la puerta de salida despidiéndolos uno por uno, recordándoles que les seria muy grata su presencia el día del baile de invierno. Cuando por fin hubieron terminado, Kaname se alejo de allí diciendo que tenia que arreglar unos papeles antes de irse, mientras tanto ella iría a despedirse del director, porque después de todo ella nuca había olvidado que el la había criado como a una hija propia.

Cuando llego a la oficina vio que todo estaba oscuro, aunque esto no significara un problema para su visión, pero de pronto sintió como de repente alguien se le acercaba por detrás, ella no sabia porque había reaccionado de esa manera, lo único que sabia es que se había dado vuelta rápidamente y dado una certera patada que había dado justo en el estomago del director, que había quedado medio inconsciente, y con los anteojos colgándole de una oreja.

-Hoo por Dios, que hice! Lo lamento director, fue solo un reflejo.

-Esta bien, no es nada Yuki, solo quería sorprenderte, aunque no fue una sorpresa esa patada, cuando tenias 13 años hiciste lo mismo, jajá, te deseo un buen viaje.

-En serio lo lamento, y espero que usted asista al baile como sea, solo o con la asociación, bueno ahora me despido. -Dándole un beso en la mejilla al director se fue hacia donde estaba su hermano, esperándola frente a un elegante auto negro.

-Ya podemos irnos Yuki?

-Si, ya me he despedido del director.-Se subieron al auto y se sentaron uno al lado del otro sin decir nada, manteniendo un silencio cómodo en el ambiente, tan solo eran las cinco de la madrugada y el sol aun no había salido por lo que a Yuki todavía no le había dado sueño, pero comenzaba a aburrirse dentro del auto cuando recordó que en su bolso había guardado el libro de la historia de los enamorados el cual no había podido avanzar por los atareados días y sucesos que se habían dado en las ultimas semanas. Leyó desde el punto en el que se había quedado hasta quedarse dormida en una parte hermosa el nacimiento de un pequeño niño. El viaje había durado unas cinco horas durante las cuales hermosos paisajes pasaban frente a la vista de la joven vampiresa que admiraba esos viejos pasajes por los que había pasado aquel día en que se había vuelto humana, pero aun así el paisaje mas hermoso no lograba opacar el sentimiento de tristeza que afloraba en su corazón al recordar la perdida de aquellas personas que le habían dado la vida, por lo que no pudo evitar que amargas lagrimas s deslizaran por su mejillas lo que causaron el abrazo de su hermano.

-Ya no llores, ellos lo hicieron por ti, hubiese sido mas duro para ellos haberte perdido aquel día que haber dado su vidas para que tu siguieras adelante con la tuya.

-Pero duele ya no tenerlos junto a mi.

-Si, pero me tienes a mi, no estas sola.-En ese instante al terminar la frase su hermano ella lo miro a los ojos buscando esa capa fría que teñía esas orbes chocolates, pero lo único que encontró fue comprensión y un dolor compartido con el suyo, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que el rostro de su hermano se encontraba a escasos milímetros de su cara, pronto vio como el se acercaba lentamente hacia ella posando un suave y gentil beso en sus labios, que le transmitía tranquilidad, comprensión y sobre todo el amor infinito que le profesaba cada día. Pero aquel dulce beso fue cortado por la vos del chofer que avisaba la llegada a la mansión.

-Por favor ya no llores Yuki, ponte feliz de haber regresado al lugar donde viviste con ellos por lo menos por un tiempo.

-Esta bien Kaname.-La joven se bajo del auto dedicándole una ultima mirada a su hermano que aun se encontraba en el auto, subió escalón por escalón, nerviosa de volver a su hogar, el que hacia tanto tiempo no visitaba, cuando entro al lugar vio todo tal y como lo recordaba, incluso el dulce aroma a rosas que siempre se respiraba en el ambiente ya que su madre todos los días llenaba los jarrones de la casa con hermosas rosas rojas, tan solo por que ella se lo pedía, camino por la casa examinando cada rincón de esta, hasta que lego a una habitación con paredes recubiertas por madera, y una cama matrimonial en el centro, a su lado dos mesas de luz y en cada una el retrato de uno de sus padres, si esa era la hitación, la recordaba muy bien, aquella en la que dormía cada vez que estaba asustada y Kaname no se encontraba, esa en la que recordaba como los brazos de su madre la acunaban y el beso que le daba su padre en la frente. Pero no podía permitirse estar allí recordando que le había hecho la promesa a su hermano de no llorar y si seguía mas tiempo en ese lugar no tardaría en llorar otra vez así que decidió dar un paseo por el pueblo.

-Kaname!

-Que es lo que pasa Yuki?

-Voy a ir a dar un paseo por el pueblo, en un rato vuelvo.

-Esta bien, pero no te alejes demasiado, acuérdate de que no conoces demasiado el lugar.

-Y tu recuerda que conozco el aroma de mi casa, no podría perderme.-Dicho esto salió de su casa comenzó a caminar por el rustico pueblo, era en verdad muy hermoso ver las casa una al lado de la otra cada una de un diferente color y tamaño pero todas conservando ese aire medieval que caracterizaba a los pueblos de esa zona, tan centrada estaba en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta de cuando había chocado con alguien.

-Lo siento mucho, no veía por donde iba.

-Por favor no se disculpe señorita, yo era quien no estaba prestando atención, le ruego me disculpe.

-No es nada, y por favor no se disculpe mas.-Cuando se hubo levantado del suelo pudo ver que era un chico de no mas de la edad de su hermano, era alto, ojos negros, cabello castaño muy oscuro.

- Muy bien…

-Yuki, mi nombre es Kuran Yuki.

-Usted esa niña a la que según cuentan mantenían escondida en esa mansión.

-Hemm si, puede decirse que si.

-Lo lamento Yuki-sama si la pregunta la incomodo es solo que el rumor circula por el pueblo desde hace ya mas de diez años y la curiosidad pudo mas que yo, pero a usted no puedo mentirle, ya se habrá dado cuenta que yo ya sabia sobre usted no es así, ha sentido mi presencia.

-Lo lamento, es solo que no quería incomodarlo.

-Esta bien, no se disculpe con migo, después de todo el que le debe respeto a usted soy yo, Princesa…

-Esta bien si le pido un favor?

-Claro lo que quiera.

-Podría solo llamarme Yuki, que me digan princesa no es exactamente lo mas cómodo del mundo.

-Esta bien, discúlpame, Yuki-chan.

-Esta bien, esto es un logro-la castaña rio por lo bajo, y empezó a caminar seguida por el chico del cual todavía no sabia su nombre-Te molestaría decirme tu nombre?

-Claro que no, mi nombre es Kazuki Takashi, el único vampiro que vive todo el año en esta zona.

-Muy bien Kazuki, seria de tu agrado acompañarme, para conocer el pueblo.

-Me agradaría mucho-Así pues fue que ella y el nuevo chico caminaron por el pueblo, el mostrándole cada punto del pueblo y riéndose por las graciosas acotaciones de Yuki, acerca de lo mucho que agradecía que hubiera electricidad y medios de comunicación como la internet. Hasta que nuevamente la noche los envolvió en un manto azul lleno de hermosas luches, era un cielo completamente estrellado, uno que no se veía en la academia, pero la noche era mas fría a las que estaba acostumbrada así que se vio obligada a dejar el paseo para otro día y regresar a su casa, pero fue acompañada por el vampiro de ojos negros que insistía en que seria mas seguro que el la acompañase, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la mansión vieron que Kaname estaba apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta viendo fijamente hacia ellos, ella se despidió de Kazuki y entro en la casa seguida por su hermano que antes de cerrar la puerta le había dedicado una mirada acecina a aquel joven que había acompañado durante toda la tarde a su hermana.

-Quien era?

-Solo alguien que conocí hoy en el pueblo, fue muy lindo conmigo al mostrarme el pueblo.

-Podrías habérmelo pedido a mi-los ojos del purasangre habían empezado a tornarse rojos, y ella sabia muy bien por que, eran celos, unos que nunca creía podría ver de parte de su hermano con otra persona que no fuese Zero.

-Es solo que no planee encontrarme con el, solo fue una casualidad, la próxima vez prometo pedírtelo a ti, me voy a dormir, el viaje fue agotador.- Y antes de irse deposito un beso en los labios de su hermano tratando de apaciguarlo, y al parecer había funcionado ya que sus ojos habían vuelto a su color natural.

**Bueno, creo que por fin termine el capitulo, quien será este nuevo chico que conoció Yuki y que consecuencias traerá a esta historia, ya lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo de…. LAS TRAVESIAS DE MI VIDA! Jajajaja.**

**Bueno, agradezco mucho los comentarios queme dejan y contestando a uno de los Reviews tal vez haga uno sobre Aidou y Yori a ver que tal. **

**Y como ya saben dejen muchos Reviews, que mientras mas sean mas ganas tengo de escribir. Los quiero a todos.**

**Besos Flor! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a la gran Hino Matsuri.**

**Escribo esta historia por gusto sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Capitulo 10: Somos celosos.**

Era una noche hermosa, en verdad una muy linda, la luna iluminaba aquel pequeño pueblo sobre la montaña haciéndolo ver aun mas misterioso de lo que ya por si era normalmente, y un chico admiraba desde un árbol la figura de esa hermosa mujer que había perdido hace tanto tiempo por el, el se había interpuesto en su camino y ahora que tenia una nueva oportunidad no la desperdiciaría, el había muerto tras haber cometido tal crimen, el había provocado su muerte, la de el y la de la persona que amaba. Su corazón se había llenado de odio, un odio que había crecido con el pasar del tiempo, incluso cuando su vida había acabado ese terrible sentimiento siguió perdurando en lo mas profundo de su alma, el fuego que consumía lentamente cada parte de su cuerpo, cada parte de su alma no pudo quemar el maldito sentimiento que había hecho que un dolor terrible aflorara sobre aquel alma errante que había decidido volver a la vida, a gozar de los privilegios de un cuerpo pero con el riesgo de volver a perder la vida nuevamente contra el, pero aunque esta nueva oportunidad se perdiera no dudaría en llevársela consigo a la muerte como una vez lo había hecho, aun sabiendo que un alma pura no compartiría con el, el fuego del infierno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La joven contemplaba a través de una de esas grandes ventanas de cristal el paisaje que se presentaba ante ella y aquella hermosa manta azul con miles de brillantes incrustadas en ella, era tan hermosos contemplar el cielo, ella lo recordaba muy bien, las muchas veces que su madre la llevaba a ver el cielo a través de esa misma ventana, cuando la arrullaba entre sus brazos hasta que sus ultimas energías se agotaban y la depositaba con un dulce beso en la frente en su cama, al igual que lo hacia con su hermano.

Muchos recuerdos se acumulaban en su mente, todos eran recuerdos felices los recuerdos de una niña de cinco años seguramente siempre eran así, no podía decir que su infancia no había sido feliz a pesar de la ausencia de sus recuerdos ella había logrado construir nuevos, y empezar de cero una historia que no sabia como había comenzado, y lo muy feliz que era al ver a su Kaname venir a visitarla, y también la tristeza que demostraban aquellos ojos, una tristeza tapada bajo un manto de amabilidad pero que a sus ojos de niña ni a los de su ya mas avanzada edad jamás habían logrado engañar.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamiento que no pudo sentir la presencia de su hermano que había entrado en la habitación. Se acerco por detrás admirando como la luz de la luna se reflejaba en la silueta de su hermana, en verdad no sabia como había resistido tanto tiempo si ella, pero lo peor era que en esos instantes se daba cuenta en su totalidad de cuanto había pasado, la recordaba tan solo como a una niña pequeña y desprotegida, y aunque le costara reconocerlo aun la seguía viendo como a un pequeño gatito al que hay que proteger, dejando sus pensamientos de lado siguió caminado hacia ella notando que no lo había sentido, ¿En que estaría pensando?, después se lo preguntaría. La abrazo por detrás y aspiro el dulce aroma a rosas frescas que emanaba de su cuerpo, sintiendo la suavidad de su cabello.

-Kaname, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí.

-Lo se, estabas muy pensativa, puedo saber en que pensabas?

-En como mamá nos acunaba y nos dejaba en nuestras camas con un beso en la frente, ella era realmente dulce.

-Si, lo era mucho, pero sabes que me gustaba mas que los besos de mamá?

-Que?

-Los que tu me dabas.

-A si-La joven trato de ser indiferente a esas palabras pero no pudo evitar que el rojo se instalara en sus mejillas, ante este acto tan inocente Kaname no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Si, sabes encontré un collar de mamá, bueno según dicen se pasaba a cada descendiente mujer en la familia, pensé que como mama no estaba podría dártelo yo-Dijo extendiendo la mano y mirándose la punta de los pies, la vista era enternecedora ya que Kaname parecía un niño de cinco años regalándole un caramelo a la chica que le gusta, Yuki rio en voz baja y tomo el collar.

-Es precioso- dijo admirando mas de cerca el collar que consistía en una cadena de plata con un dije de luna menguante que era de una piedra azul y su contorno estaba hecho de plata.

-En verdad es muy hermoso, yo recuerdo que mamá siempre lo llevaba puesto ¿quieres que te lo ponga?

-No-Ante la respuesta el purasangre quedo medio pasmado.

-Pero por que?

-Porque aunque mamá sea una persona muy importante para mi yo ya tengo un collar muy importante-Dijo mostrándole el collar que llevaba colgado en su cuello.

-Es verdad, yo también lo tengo-Dijo sacando de adentro de su camisa el collar con el medio corazón, después de este acto Yuki abrazo a su hermano y este le correspondió.

-Tu crees que en el baile nos estén acosando todo el tiempo?

-Es seguro pero de alguna forma nos ingeniaremos para salir de barullo de la gente, pero no siempre va a ser así, nuestra vida es un poco pesada-Yuki dejo salir un sonoro suspiro y lo miro a los ojos con mirada dulce.

-Si, que fastidio, por Dios y la Virgen que hice…-Kaname entristeció la mirada suponiendo que iba a lamentarse por su vida, ella al notar esto lo miro con gesto divertido, de seguro su hermano estaría pensando cualquier cosa menos lo que iba a decir- para merecer un hermano tan guapo y dulce como el que tengo-El la miro con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos y no pudo evitar robarle un beso, el nunca desearía a otra mujer como la deseaba a ella, jamás se olvidaría del dulce sabor de sus labios, que le pertenecían a el y solo a él, el día que ese dulce sabor fuese saboreado por alguien por propia voluntad de su amada preferiría ya no estar mas en este mundo.

-La noche es muy hermosa en este lugar no te parece-Dijo aun abrazado a su hermana.

-Si, lo es, la noche es muy tranquila y hermosa, a diferencia de el día que es demasiado movido para mi a parte el sol daña mis hermosos ojitos-Dijo haciendo cara de niña pequeña y soltó una pequeña risita la cual era bastante contagiosa por lo que el muchacho no pudo evitar reír también.

-Siempre tan presumida… lo haces desde pequeña.

-No puedo evitarlo así soy yo, después de todo la perfección no existe y yo no soy la excepción.

-Pues para mi tu eres perfecta en todos los sentidos-Recibió una sonrisa de parte de su hermana y luego sintió como se soltaba de su abrazo y era "arrastrado" hacia la salida-A…a donde vamos?

-Pues a donde mas, afuera, todavía no viniste a pasear conmigo por el pueblo, recuerda que te enojaste mucho cuando paseamos con Kazuki.

-Ahora lo llamas por su nombre-Dijo con aire ofendido y porque no decirlo CELOSO!

-No me digas que "el gran Kaname Kuran" esta celoso.

-Yo claro que no.

-Si claro, yo seré despistada pero no como para no darme cuenta de cuando te pasa algo-Ante tal comentario el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado, durante la conversación habían llegado al centro del pueblo que a esas horas estaba totalmente vacio esto era normal después de todo hacia mucho frio pero ellos no lo sufrían tanto por su resistencia, de repente y a la vista de nuestros dos espectadores se veían caer hermosos copos de nieve que caían cubriendo los techos y las copas de los arboles dándole al pueblo un aspecto de cuento de hadas, todo era tan tranquilo y hermoso, pero el encanto se rompió cuando se empezó a escuchar una alegre melodía que llamo la atención a los dos jóvenes que estaban parados en medio de esa lluvia de nieve-Que será eso?

-Pues no se, quieres que vallamos a ver.

-Claro, me da curiosidad-Dijo, y dio un pequeño estornudo, a lo cual el chico paso su brazo por detrás de la espalda de esta y la acerco mas a el, ante este acto ella no pudo mas que sonrojarse y mirar para otro lado para que no viera como la ponía un acto tan simple como eso, los dos chicos caminaron abrazados hasta la fuente de la música que provenía de un lago congelado donde varias personas patinaban y una orquesta tocaba la alegre melodía, decidieron acercarse hasta la orilla del lago y vieron como la gente se reunía en una pequeña caseta donde entregaban patines-Podemos ir?-Dijo la castaña con ojos suplicantes.

-No lo se Yuki, a mi no se me dan estas cosas-Dijo el chico, en eso vio como ella le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que lo aras bien-El soltó un suspiro resignado y se dejo llevar por su hermana que pidió dos pares de patines y le entrego un para a el mientras ella se calzaba el otro par, se acercaron al lago y Yuki le tomo la mano a Kaname para que este tuviera confianza, cuando entraron en este la gente paro de patinar, incluso la música paro y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la pareja-Oye Kaname porque todos nos miran?

-No lo se-En eso se escuchan un par de murmullos.

-Ella es muy hermosa.

-El es muy guapo.

-Se parece a la señorita Yuri-Dijo una mujer de mas avanzada edad.

-El es idéntico al señorito Haruca-Dijo otro.

En eso un niño de unos diez años, de cabellos castaños, piel de un trigueño pálido por el frio y ojos verdes se acerco hasta Yuki.

-Discúlpeme señorita.

-Que pasa pequeño?-Contesto ella dulcemente.

-Le gustaría patinar conmigo.

-Esta bien, ya vengo Kaname-Cuando se alejo con el niño de la mano ella le pregunto su nombre.

-Yo me llamo Syaoran.

-Que lindo nombre Syaoran, yo me llamo Yuki.

-El suyo es muy lindo también, ese chico que esta con Julie es su novio.

-Julie?-En eso se dio vuelta y vio como esta hablaba con Kaname y este sonreía, entonces sintió algo, ese sentimiento de posesión, claro eran celos- Oye Syaoran tu la conoces?

-Si, es mi odiosa hermanastra, desde que mi papa murió me hace la vida imposible y me trata mal, y además se la pasa hablando de chicos lindos y siempre tiene novio nuevo-dijo el pequeño con cara de fastidio.

-Y te gusta hacerla enojar?

-Si!

-Crees que si la ignoro y voy con mi novio se enoje-Dijo con cara picara.

-Claro, pero no valla a ser que se enoje con migo.

-Vamos a hacer algo, si te hace algo vienes y me dices y yo arreglo cuentas con ella.

-Si-en eso los dos se acercan patinando a los dos jóvenes que seguían platicando, Yuki soltó la mano de Syaoran y patinando lo mas fuerte que pudo tomo la mano del purasangre haciéndolo girar con ella por la velocidad con la que venia, le robo un beso y se lo llevo junto con Syaoran.

-Que fue eso Yuki?-Dijo divertido el pelinegro, que con el beso había olvidado a la muchacha con la que hablaba dejándola parada sola con rabia desbordándole hasta por las orejas.

-Muy bien hecho señorita Yuki-se escucho el gritito del niño.

-Lo hice bien?

-De que están hablando ustedes dos?-Dijo confundido el joven.

-Pues digamos que no me gusta que sonrías para esa chica y menos con lo que me conto Syaoran.

-La señorita Yuki es la mejor-Dijo el pequeño que había tomado de la mano a la purasangre y esta lo miraba enternecida.

-Claro que es la mejor, pero te advierto ella es solo mía-Dijo con mirada al pequeño que se escondió tras la chica pero luego escucho la risa del purasangre.

-Señorita Yuki, creo que el monstruo de mi hermanastra quiere irse, mañana tal vez pueda visitarla-Dijo esperanzado el niño.

-Claro, mi casa es la mansión que esta a la entrada del pueblo.

-Mañana iré a verla-Y se alejo corriendo.

-Es muy dulce-Dijo la chica abrazándose al brazo de su amado.

-Si, mira cuando tengamos los nuestros.

-Falta para eso-Dijo ruborizada la joven.

-Quien sabe, el destino no lo predecimos.

-No, aa y por cierto, no te quiero ver cerca de esa chica-Dijo Yuki con un aura que daba miedo.

-Si,si claro-Dijo Kaname un poco asustado, cuando su hermana se lo proponía podía ser cruel.

Los dos caminaron de la mano hasta su casa, no notando la presencia de alguien que los seguía.

-Veo que en esta vida también te enamoraste de el-Y se alejo.

**Bue, creo que termine el capitulo, no quedo como esperaba pero… algo es algo. Lamento haber actualizado tan tarde pero estas semanas son de terror, evaluación tras evaluación. T_T**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios ****Sui-AliRs****, gracias vos siempre me dejas comentarios**, **y por cierto tu historia me encanta.**

**Gracias a todas las que me dejan Reviews y a las que no también, con el simple hecho de que pasen y lean me dan una alegría.**

**Las quiero!**

**Flor! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a la Gran Hino Matsuri.**

**Escribo esta historia por gusto sin ningún animo de lucro.**

**Capitulo 11:El baile de invierno.**

Era una mañana fría, nublada y la gente no se asomaba por la calle, seguramente ese era uno de los días mas fríos de la temporada, pero era perfecto para salir a caminar tranquila, había quedado con Yori para salir a comprar los vestidos en una casa de te en el centro.

Se había levantado temprano, demasiado temprano para su gusto que ya estaba acostumbrado a la vida nocturna de un vampiro por lo que no había dormido mucho y tenia un aspecto deplorable, se dio un baño, eso la relajo, se cambio con un pantalón de jean de invierno por supuesto, después de todo no era insensible, una polera color vino un suéter cuello V color negro y un tapado polar negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, y el cabello lo llevaba atado en una media cola, tomo su bolso y un poco de dinero y salió camino al centro, no sin antes dejarle una nota a su hermano pegada en la puerta de su habitación, porque aunque el no se diese cuenta ella sentía perfectamente que cada mañana el pasaba por su habitación y se quedaba un tiempo contemplándola, ante tal pensamiento no pudo evitar que el rojo subiera a sus mejillas.

Ya llegando a la casa de te vio a Yori sentada en el suelo llorando, se asusto, se asusto mucho, ella jamás había visto a su amiga llorar a menos que fuese algo en realidad muy grave así que el impulso hizo que corriera a toda velocidad hasta donde estaba su amiga.

-Que es lo que paso?

-Yuki? No pasa nada-Dijo secándose las lagrimas.

-No me mientas, por favor.

-Es que no se lo que me pasa, es solo que lo vi y no supe contener una tristeza que tenia en mi pecho.

-A quien, a quien viste?

-Aidou.

-Te hizo algo?

-No solo, estaba hablando con una chica-Ante tal comentario Yuki no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Que es tan divertido?

-Solo que lloraste por eso, y yo se lo que te pasa.

-A si, y que es lo que me pasa?

-Es simple, estas enamorada.

-Pero que cosas dices, no puedo estar enamorada de una persona con la que apenas he hablado!-Dijo con un tono carmín en sus mejillas.

-Puede pasar no es imposible, y no creo que tus sentimientos no sean correspondidos por Aidou.

-Ya, solo vamos a comprar los vestidos, y dejemos el tema a parte.

-Ya, esta bien pero no te enojes, por que no vamos a esa tienda de enfrente, tiene unos vestidos preciosos.

-Esta bien-Dijo parándose.

Las dos jóvenes se la pasaron, de tienda en tienda hasta que encontraron los vestidos perfectos, claro que como siempre fue el ultimo lugar donde los encontraron cuando ya estaban a punto de darse por vencidas, después de todo ellas dos no eran chicas que gustaban estar de un lado para otro viendo tiendas como las chicas de su edad acostumbraban hacerlo, después de todo ellas se habían hecho amigas en primaria tan solo por no compartir los gustos de las demás y quedarse alejadas del grupo, en un momento cuando se sentaron en una banca a descansar Yori recordó ese momento porque había sido justo así como se habían conocido, huyendo de un montón de niñas locas por la moda que las habían tomado como modelos de cada accesorio o conjunto que les gustaba.

-Oye Yuki, recuerdas como nos conocimos, exactamente en una banca como esta, en aquel parque, y que de igual manera estábamos exhausta, nada mas que a diferencia de ese día hoy no estamos sudando y jadeando por el cansancio.

-Como no recordarlo si después de todo ese fue el día en que nos conocimos, lo recuerdo perfectamente, las dos íbamos corriendo y chocamos, recuerdo que tu venias corriendo siendo perseguida por una avalancha de chicas y…

_Comienzo de flash back._

_Una niña de cabellos rojizo claro corría velozmente siendo perseguida por una avalancha chicas con bolsas en sus manos, cuando choco con otra niña que se encontraba en la misma situación que ella, claro que no se espero que la niña la tomara por el brazo y saltara encima de un árbol, y así las chicas que las perseguían se perdieron, cuando se hubieron ido las dos bajaron y se sentaron en una banca._

_-Hola soy Yuki Cross; como te llamas tu?_

_-Yo soy Sayori Wakaba._

_-Encantada de conocerte, puedo llamarte Yori, es que suena lindo._

_-Claro, solo si me permites llamarte Yuki._

_-Claro! Oye, a ti también te perseguían unas chicas._

_-Si, oye yo te conozco, tu no vas al mismo grado que yo?_

_-Ahora que lo pienso si, que gracioso que jamás hayamos hablado, aunque no acostumbro hacerlo mas que con Zero mi hermano adoptivo._

_-Yo tampoco acostumbro hacerlo, creo que no encajo, y por eso no tengo amigos._

_-Yo tampoco tengo, quieres ser mi amiga?-Dijo con una gran sonrisa la castaña._

_Fin de flash back._

-Recuerdo que ese día nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde, claro, ese día también conocí a mi cuñado.

-Cuñado? Desde cuando tienes hermanas?

-Tu eres mi hermana, no de sangre pero si del alma aaa y mi cuñado era aquel chico de cabellos negros que vino corriendo a buscarte, creo que se llamaba Kaname Kuran, jiji.

-No digas esas cosas quieres, y volvamos a casa que estoy muriendo del sueño.

-Si, yo también, creo que me estoy acostumbrando a llevar una vida nocturna.

-Nos vemos en el baile, recuerda, es a la medianoche-Y se fue corriendo con un par de bolsas en las manos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frente a la habitación de su hermana estaba parado el, mirando aquella nota que había dejado ella, la tomo en sus manos he inspiro el delicioso aroma que emanaba aquel papel, lo conocía perfectamente era el perfume de Yuki, desde niña acostumbraba a perfumar sus cartas o lo que fuese que escribiese con perfume de rosas.

-Así que te fuiste sin avisarme, y preferiste dejarme una nota, que considerada eres hermanita, pero espero que valga la pena que me hayas dejado solo en la mañana del baile-En eso se escucha el abrir y cerrar de las puertas, no era necesario que se asomase para saber quien era pero jamás se cansaría de verla, así que se asomo por el barandal del primer piso y la vio dirigirse hacia las escaleras con un par de bolsas en las manos, sin duda era hermosa, jamás sabría como una criatura tan hermosa y pura como ella eligió permanecer al lado de un pecador como él, pero eso no le importaba, era muy feliz sabiendo que ella era feliz permaneciendo a su lado, y mientras ella fuese feliz el lo seria también.

-Creo que el día no es el mejor momento para mi, son apenas las doce del mediodía, a esta hora yo estaría durmiendo tranquilamente en mi cama- Iba quejándose la muchacha mientras subía lentamente las escaleras-Aunque no fue tan malo después de todo, pude pasar un día con mi mejor amiga después de tanto tiempo-Su expresión de fastidio cambio rápidamente a la de tranquilidad y ternura, al subir se topo con la figura de su hermano que apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano en el barandal mirándola fijamente con expresión de aburrimiento.

-Conseguiste lo que buscabas?

Ella respondió con una delicada sonrisa y mirándolo con ternura como si viese a un pequeño angelito-Claro que si, aunque me tomo mucho tiempo, mas del que esperaba, y creo que estoy cansada, iré a descansar- Paso por al lado de su hermano le dio un beso en la mejilla y entro en su habitación.

-Ella siempre es tan dulce…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No puedo creer que me tome tanto tiempo llegar hasta mi casa siendo un pueblo tan pequeño, y encima empezó a nevar, ahora no veo nada.

-Entonces estamos en la misma situación.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Por que gritas?

-Dios, no tenias porque asustarme así!

-Solo te hable.

-Si, pero saliste de repente entre esta tormenta de nieve como un fantasma.

-Lo siento entonces Yori-chan.

-Esta bien, Aidou-san.

-Así que te perdiste?

-Si, tu también por lo que veo.

-Si, necesito llegar a la casa de Yuki-san y Kaname-sama.

-Yo acabo de allí, si quieres te indico el camino.

-Gracias, pero primero vamos a encontrar tu casa.

-Esta bien, no es necesario es mejor que te vallas cuanto antes, la casa Kuran esta un poco lejos.

-NO, no puedo dejarte sola.

-Esta bien, si no hay mas opción…

Los dos jóvenes caminaban por encima de aquel manto blanco que cubría los caminos del pequeño pueblo, mientras hablaban sobre cosas casi sin sentido y a pesar de eso ninguno se daba cuenta ya que estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro(que romántico), tan perdidos estaban en los ojos del otro que no se habían dado cuenta que llevaban varios minutos frente a la puerta de la casa de Yori, hasta que ella reacciono.

-Hemm esta es mi casa, gracias por ayudarme a encontrarla-Le dio un beso en la mejilla, entro a su casa y se apoyó contra la puerta dejándose caer con un sonoro suspiro mientras que el afuera no salía de su asombro, incluso se había pellizcado para saber si era real, y a duras penas pudo encontrar la mansión ya que ese beso le había afectado bastante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde cuando sonó el despertador en la habitación del la castaña que se levantaba perezosamente de la cama y miraba el hermoso vestido que colgaba de una percha en el armario y los zapatos frente a este, si, ese seria una noche cansada. Tendría que ir a bañarse ya que el ambiente húmedo había hecho que su cabello limpio pareciera una hoja engrasada(créanme es cierto, es asqueroso cuando me pasa), se quito la ropa dejándola en un canasto para entrar en la bañera y lavar ese largo cabello, que le recordaba a esos días en su niñez, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo llevaba largo que le costaba creerlo, salió con una toalla recubriéndole el cuerpo, y seco su cabello cuidadosamente, se puso un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje, ese día no había podido contener la tentación al verlo, se puso una remera larga que la recubría entera, y se sentó en uno de los sillones a ver un álbum de fotografía que había encontrado en su casa los días anteriores pero que no había tenido tiempo de ver, cuando lo abrió pudo ver numerosas fotos del casamiento de sus padres, su madre era hermosa, siempre tenia una gran sonrisa al igual que su padre, después eran fotos de Kaname de bebe, le costaba creer que esa cosita chiquitita y regordeta fuera su hermano, y luego eran fotos de ella, nunca había visto una desde sus cinco años así que eso era todo un descubrimiento, mirando el grueso álbum se le habían pasado un par de horas ya que algunas cosas las recordaba y se perdía en aquellos recuerdos. A todo esto ya eran las diez y tendría que empezar a prepararse, aunque no llegaría tarde estando en su casa, se sentó frente al espejo y se maquillo con tonos negros y plateados y los labios de rojo, se veía muy delicada, se puso el largo vestido y los zapatos de taco alto, y por ultimo se ato el pelo en una cola baja al costado con un broche que tenia un diamante incrustado que había sido de su abuela.

Tendría que bajar un tiempo antes para recibir a los invitados, en estos momentos estaba un poco arrepentida de haberse comprado un vestido largo y tacones altos ya que tenia que bajar esa larga escalera, pero lo haría con cuidado, salió de su habitación no sin antes ponerse su perfume favorito con olor a rosas, bajo las escaleras sosteniendo con las dos manos la tela del vestido, cuando llego abajo pudo ver que su hermano estaba sentado en un sillón con expresión de despreocupación, se veía tan lindo con ese esmoquin negro, y también pudo ver a sus amigos junto a el.

-Hemm hola chicos, todavía no llego nadie?

Kaname abrió los ojos que hasta entonces había tenido cerrados, pero cuando los abrió le pareció ver a un hermoso ángel, su hermana era bellísima y aun mas en ese vestido negro, este era un corset negro con brillos plateado y la pollera tenia una hermosa caída ya que tenia forma de campana y con cada movimiento este se movía suavemente.

-No princesa aun no ha llegado nadie, apenas son las once y cuarto.

-Entiendo, entonces me voy a sentar.

-Estas hermosa-Dijo Kaname con un leve sonrojo.

-G…gracias.

Al cabo de un par de minutos todos ya estaban en el salón, siendo recibidos por los dos pura sangres que de un momento a otro habían sido acaparados por las personas cada uno en una punta del salón, Kaname siendo rodeada por una cantidad de mujeres realmente hermosas y Yuki por una cantidad exagerada de chicos muy guapos, aunque ninguno prestaba atención a lo que les decían ya que estaban muy ocupados viéndose mutuamente con fuego en sus ojos ya que los dos se sentían muy celosos, aunque lo disimulaban muy bien, hasta que Yuki vio como una chica le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hermano que bien hubiese sido interpretado como "inocente" si no pudiera ver los auras, y esa no era para nada inocente, por lo que se disculpo con los chicos y salió hacia el balcón donde había sido perseguida por su hermano que al verla alejarse la siguió.

-Oye Yuki, a caso no estas a gusto?

Ella se dio la vuelta y en ese instante sintió ganas de matarlo, como se atrevía a preguntarle eso, esa tendría que ser ella-No lo se, tu la estas pasando bien, rodeado por todas esas chicas-Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Eso debería de decirlo yo no crees?

-Yo no hice nada malo.

-Yo tampoco.

-Hump!-Y se fue caminando escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto, pero no conto con que el la siguiera y la detuviera justo frente a la puerta sujetándola de las muñecas, le dio un beso un tanto posesivo, los dos entraron al cuarto y el fue recostándola en la cama-Basta, no quiero que sea así, no quiero que esto sea motivado por los celos.

-Yo jamás lo aria por eso, porque vos sabes que yo te amo.

-pero…-Fue callada con un beso, pero esta vez era uno dulce y apasionado…

(bueno y ustedes saben lo que paso, no me da la cabeza para hacer un lemon)

**Espero me disculpen por no haber actualizado hace tanto, pero mi hermano estuvo internado y tuve que quedarme con mi tía que no tiene internet, le ruego me disculpen. Gomen!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen Reviews, las quiero!**

**Besos Flor!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a la Gran Hino Matsuri.**

**Escribo esta historia por gusto sin ningún animo de lucro.**

**Capitulo 12: Un día problemáticamente romántico**

Los rayos del sol pasaban por la ventana con el ondular de las cortinas dándole al cuarto un ambiente de cuento de hadas, en ese instante el purasangre abrió los ojos pesadamente y por alguna razón se sentía muy cansado, cuando intento moverse noto un peso extra sobre su hombro derecho y al girar la cabeza vio que su hermana dormía plácidamente apoyando su cabeza sobre so hombro y sus cabellos esparcidos por la almohada, ahora recordaba que había pasado la noche anterior y se sentía realmente feliz, por una vez desde hacia tanto tiempo se sentía realmente feliz, se quedo un par de minutos contemplándola hasta que la castaña abrió su ojos y en ellos vio sorpresa.

-K…Kaname-En ese momento la chica miro hacia abajo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo al ver que no llevaba nada puesto, aunque mas fue su sorpresa cuando este le dio un muy fuerte abrazo y sintió que por su hombro resbalaba agua, lagrimas-Por que lloras, a caso estas triste?

-No, no lloro por estar triste, sino porque estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado-La chica correspondió el abrazo y le acaricio la cabeza como si tratase de consolar a un niño pequeño.

-Que paso con el baile, nos fuimos a mitad de el!-Dijo sobresaltada al recordar que cuando ellos se habían ido todavía se encontraba la gran mayoría de los invitados.

-Seguramente los otros se encargaron de eso.

-Hoo esta bien, me voy a dar un baño-Se puso la camisa de el que le llegaba hasta medio muslo(no creyeron que se iba a levantar desnuda, pervertidas)y se metió al baño mientras su hermano se quedo acostado viendo el techo, pero su mirada se desvió hacia el espejo de la habitación donde había pegadas varias fotos, algunas con Yori de pequeñas, otras con Kaien, y una en particular que llamo su atención, era de Zero y su hermana frente a un gran pastel de cumpleaños, por un momento sintió envidia de el, haber compartido tantos momentos con su hermana en los que el no pudo estar presente, pero ahora el podía decir que ella le pertenecía a el y solo a el. En ese momento vio como su hermana salía del baño con la misma camisa puesta y con el cabello mojado, se recostó a su lado y prendió la tele.

-No te piensas vestir?

-No tengo intenciones de bajar hoy, solamente voy a quedarme acostada aquí mirando la tele.

-Estas de perezosa.

-Se puede decir que si.

-Ha, entonces no vas a bajar a almorzar, creo que ya es la hora.

-Es verdad tengo hambre, creo que voy a bajar a preparar algo.

-Así?

-Tranquilo no hay nadie despierto, iré rápido-Salió rápidamente al igual que bajo las escaleras de la misma manera, cuando hubo llegado a la cocina, se puso a preparar unos sándwiches los cuales puso a tostar, después de todo precisamente no estaban a cuarenta grados, cuando todo estuvo listo subió despacio las escaleras, donde se encontró con…

-R…Ruka-san-Los ojos de la rubia al verla se abrieron de par en par, y se veía en sus ojos la decepción, pero no dijo nada solo la esquivo y siguió su camino, dejando a la castaña petrificada en el lugar, cuando esta reacciono siguió el camino hacia la habitación cabizbaja, entro y dejo la bandeja sobre la cama con expresión triste lo cual no paso desapercibido por el chico sentado junto a ella.

-Que es lo que paso Yuki?

-Cuando venia para acá me encontré con Ruka, cuando me vio tenia una expresión tan dolida, creo que tengo que ir a hablar con ella.

-Creo que tendrías que dejarla un tiempo sola para que piense-Dijo y la atrajo hacia si.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Soy una estúpida-Se lamentaba la noble sentada bajo un pino- como pude creer que Kaname-sempai podría elegirme a mi-Las lagrimas no dejaban de salir eran como una cascada, tan bloqueada estaba que ni siquiera sintió la presencia de el que se acercaba a paso lento y desinteresado aunque por dentro estaba preocupado.

-Ruka…-La joven lo miro con los ojos rojos de tanto llorara y las marcas de lagrimas secas en la cara, se le rompió el corazón al verla así, y por acto reflejo la abrazo, desde que eran niños no la abrazaba y mucho menos la veía llorando, cuando se dio cuenta intento disculparse, pero esta solo lo abrazaba mas fuerte y escondía su rostro en el pecho de este.

-Crees que algún día lo voy a superar?-Dijo por fin la joven rubia.

-Si, solo tienes que darle tiempo, además, una vez mi mamá me dijo que amar es ver feliz a esa persona querida.

-Tal vez tengas razón, voy a intentar olvidarlo después de todo ella nunca me hizo nada, siempre es muy amable con todos y conmigo, ahora me doy cuenta de que ella es la indicada para el, la única que traspaso la barrera del corazón de Kaname, tal vez pueda ser feliz viendo que el es feliz.

-Ya veo, espero que un día te des cuenta que a tu alrededor tienes a muchas personas que te quieren.

-Gracias, Kain-Le dio un beso en la mejilla y camino elegantemente hacia la mansión mientras el seguía sentado en la nieve con la mano sobre el lugar donde aun sentía el calor de los labios de Ruka.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien, creo que es hora de que valla a hablar con ella-Dijo una chica con pesadez ya que tendría que alejarse de esos brazos que la mantenían presa, aunque a ella poco le molestaba, se quedaría toda una eternidad tranquilamente pero tenia que tratar un caso importante.

-Esta bien, te voy a estar esperando.

Yuki salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de Ruka esperando sinceramente que la disculpara, golpeo la puerta y en eso la rubia abrió la puerta y puso una cara de sorpresa al verla allí parada con la cabeza gacha.

-Gomen Ruka-sempai.

-Pero que, Yuki-sama que se supone que esta haciendo, una purasangre jamás baja la cabeza ante nadie, por favor levántela y pase-la chica entro en la habitación.

-En verdad lo siento Ruka-sempai, yo no debí andar por ahí en esas condiciones sabiendo lo que tu sientes por Kaname.

-No, no acepto las disculpas.

-Que?

-No las acepto porque no tienes nada de que disculparte, en realidad soy yo la que tendría que disculparse contigo, después de todo siempre te mostraste amable conmigo aun cuando yo te hacia esos desplantes y Kaname-sama nunca me dijo algo que alentara a mis sentimientos.

-Esta bien, pero yo solo quiero que te sientas bien, después de todo yo trato de que la gente este a gusto pero solo consigo preocuparlos o hacerlos sentir mal.

-No es eso, todos estamos agradecidos con tu amabilidad solo que eres demasiado imprudente y eso nos preocupa.

-Gracias, amigas?

-Amigas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kain!

-Que es lo que pasa Aidou?

-Voy a salir.

-Y por que tendría que interesarme?

-Que carácter! Solo te avisaba, hooo!

-Que?

-Estas enfermo?

-No.

-Entonces por que estas rojo?

-Nada-Dijo nervioso pues ya sabia porque estaba en esa condición y con tan solo pensarlo solo hacia que su cara se tornase mas roja.

-No será que habrá pasado algo con Ruka-Dijo con tono pícaro mientras le daba un pequeño codazo y le guiñaba el ojo.

-Pero que cosas dices- Dijo tratando de parecer desinteresado, aunque era inevitable porque en sus ojos había un brillo extraño uno que no se veía con frecuencia y era controlado por las acciones de la hermosa noble que había acaparado el corazón de ese chico de apariencia calma y fría pero que llevaba consigo el sentimiento de un amor no correspondido-No te ibas ya primo?

-Si, voy a ver si veo Sayori-san por el pueblo y platico con ella-En sus ojos estaba ese brillo que comúnmente se veía en los ojos del joven rubio pero esta vez estaba intensificado por 100, el solo hecho de pensar que podría encontrarse con la persona que tanto quería y ahora el le diría lo mucho que la quiere y por supuesto todo dependía de ella, ya que ahora no había ningún impedimento para que ellos pudiesen estar juntos siendo ella una vampiresa.

El noble rubio se despidió de su primo que seguía con la cara roja y camino por el frio pueblo y en el camino con quien se encontró, con la persona que el mas quería en todo este planeta, esa hermosa chica de cabellos naranjas, con ojos de miel y voz tan suave como la brisa primaveral.

-Hola!-Grito enérgico el rubio mientras que por acto reflejo se acercaba y levantaba una mano en señal de saludo, que fue correspondido por una sonrisa divertido por parte de la chica que parecía haberse sobresaltado un poco con el grito de este.

-Hola-Saludo tranquilamente la chica que parecía un poco somnolienta por no haber dormido casi nada pensando en ciertos ojos azules que no podía sacarse de la cabeza desde ese momento en el baile en el cual el le había pedio bailar con ella, era tan distinto a como se comportaba naturalmente, ella nunca lo había conocido mas que por verlo esos días en que las chicas se amontonaban para verlo mientras ella se quedaba apartada de las demás esperando a su amiga ya que nunca le habían interesado esas bellezas que ahora sabia que eran vampiros y que ella formaba parte de ese grupo y que aunque no quisiera admitirlo le empezaba a gustar formar parte de el.

-Oye Sayori-san ¿Puedo llamarte Yori-chan como lo hace la princesa? Aunque ya se que en algunas ocasiones te he llamado así pero fue sin tu consentimiento.

-Claro no hay problema con eso, oye, aun es temprano, no tendrías que estar durmiendo?

-Si, pero hoy no se porque todos se levantaron temprano así que yo el gran Idol-sempai no podía quedarme atrás, jaja es una broma, se que te molesta que me autoproclame.

-Si-soltó una pequeña risita-entonces Yuki esta despierta, quisiera ir a verla ya que en el baile no pude hablar mucho con ella y luego no la vi mas.

- En vez de eso no te gustaría ir a pasear por algún lugar, después de todo aun es de día.

-Esta bien, creo que no me ara daño salir con Idol-sempai, claro si no están las maniacas de tus admiradoras por aquí-le dedico al rubio una sonrisa amplia y brillante que dejo deslumbrado al joven.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una habitación sentados uno junto al otro mirando la tele y comiendo palitos de chocolate se encontraban los dos vampiros mas desinteresados por el mundo, y aunque estuviesen solos sus caras de desinterés y aburrimiento no cambiaban para nada.

-Shiki, a ti te agrada Yuki?

-Si, por que preguntas?

-Solo es que pensé que si no te agrada tal vez te disgustaría que yo fuese su amiga.

-Por que habría de interesarme si sos o no amiga de mi prima-En ese momento el autocontrol del que se destacaba había llegado a su limite, como podía ser que después de tantos años estando juntos a el le importase tan poco, y tal vez contener las lagrimas no sirviera de nada pero tampoco dejaría que el las viese, así que usando lo poco de control que le quedaba sobre su mente se levanto y salió dando un portazo que dejo al chico sordo y confundido-Y ahora que hice?

En ese momento el rostro del chico cambio a una expresión mas preocupada, desde cuando "su" Rima actuaba así, un momento, el había dicho su Rima, el no sabia como ni cuando paso pero de un momento a otro, sin verlo venir su corazón le pedía a gritos que estuviera cerca de ella, de la persona que lo había acompañado casi toda su vida por no decir toda, la que estuvo ahí cuando se encontraba solo cuando su madre había perdido la razón ella siempre estuvo a su lado y jamás le dio las gracias ni mostro interés en todo lo que ella hacia por el, incluso le había dado su sangre innumerables veces en las que no había podido tolerar esa pastillas y ella nunca le había pedido la suya a pesar de que se encontraba muy débil, el nunca lo noto, que ciego estaba, pero ahora que sabia lo que en realidad sentía por ella no iba a dejar que se fuera, aun si tuviera que rogarle de rodillas que lo perdonase el lo haría tan solo… tan solo… porque la amaba, porque siempre la amo sin que lo reconociera como a ese hermoso sentimiento llamado amor.

En el espacioso jardín de la mansión se alzaba un viejo he imponente pino, en una de las ramas mas altas se encontraba ella contemplando el horizonte, derramando lagrimas en silencio donde nadie pudiera verla, con que así era amar, se lo habían descripto como algo hermoso que te llenaba de felicidad, pero ella solo había podido dejar caer lagrimas por los sentimientos guardados en su corazón, los que nunca había podido confesar y no planeaba hacerlo cuando acababa de comprobar que estaba caminando por una cuerda floja sin fin de la cual en esos momentos tan solo estaba agarrada de una mano luchando por no caer, y cuando pensaba que estaba lista para por lo menos controlar las lagrimas se aparecía el, seguramente para preguntarle por su actitud tan extraña.

-Perdón.

-Que?-El le estaba pidiendo perdón, pero sus pensamiento fueron cortados por un breve pero dulce beso.

-Que siento no haberme dado cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero antes, que lamento haberte hecho sufrir, en verdad lo siento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un peli plata vagaba por las calles desoladas de algún lugar, ni siquiera sabia su nombre, estaba perdido, su mente estaba perdida en un cuarto sin luz, el sabia muy bien que por Yuki no sentía mas que cariño, amor de hermano pero sin embargo lo obsesionaba saber que la estaba perdiendo, que ese maldito purasangre se la había llevado de su lado, y aun sabiendo que ella podría no ser feliz el la mantendría a su lado, su cuerpo no daba abasto, se había cansado de buscarla, su cuerpo estaba en condiciones deplorables, se había castigado a si mismo, se había sometido a un martirio de cuerpo y alma cuando regreso a la cuenta del daño que le había hecho a su querida y preciosa hermana, el la podría haber matado y eso no se lo perdonaría jamás, porque ella había estado cuando el estaba solo en el mundo, cuando todo parecía frio y oscuro ella siempre estuvo allí para el dándole el cariño de la familia que había perdido, tal vez era eso, egoísmo, puro egoísmo, no quería compartir ese cariño con nadie mas, cuando su cuerpo ya no pudo mas, se desplomo en el frio suelo.

Se despertó sobresaltado, pero no se encontraba en la calle sino en una cama de blancas sabanas, su cuerpo estaba vendado y limpio, pero lo mas extraño era que no sentía las ansias de sangre que sufrió durante tanto tiempo, vio como se abría la puerta silenciosamente, y lo que vio era un ángel, de largos cabellos plateados y cara aniñada, el la conocía, pero no sabia que los demonios se pudieran disfrazar de ángeles.

Esta sonrío al verlo despierto y soltó un suspiro que tenia guardado, uno que disipo la preocupación.

-Me alegro que estés bien.

-María…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se sentaron a la mesa todos con sonrisas, incluso el par de "nos interesa un comino el mundo", todos parecían estar felices por algo lo que creaba un ambiente cómodo y relajado, incluso Yori estaba sentada en la gran mesa junto a su amiga, pero poca atención se prestaban la una a la otra ya que estaban mirando aquello que tanto amaban, igualmente aquellos le devolvían la mirada, el par de modelos estaban agarrados de las manos por debajo de la mesa y Ruka y Kain se miraban divertidos, como si la situación fuese de lo mas cómica pero también había un brillo especial en su mirada, la cena transcurrió normal pero con un ambiente mucho mas cálido y charla relativamente bobas pero que hacían estallar mas de una carcajada en la sala.

**Bueno perdón por la demora, espero que les guste el capitulo, en este quise poner un poco de todas las parejas ya que no había puesto casi nada de las otras y me pareció lindo aunque sea darles un lugarcito en esta historia espero que les guste, que me dejen muchos, mucho Reviews, y que tengan todos unos lindos días y noches por supuesto, estoy feliz con el mundo y media romanticona, lo que inspiro este capitulo.**

**Gracias por los Reviews a Sui-AliRs, Yuu-kun, Karchela, Yuukeiz y Soraya.**

**Besos Flor! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Hino Matsuri que tiene una mente extraordinaria como para imaginar estos hermosos personajes, pero no me voy a quedar sin crédito, jaja, después de todo esta historia es mía. Escribo esta historia por gusto y sin ningún animo de lucro.**

**Capitulo 13: Una bonita noticia.**

Era una tarde preciosa, recién la primera estrella había salido a decorar el cielo, todo estaba tan tranquilo, ellos aun seguían acostados y pretendían hacerlo por largo rato pero siempre algo tenia que perturbar la tranquilidad, en este caso ese maldito teléfono que no paraba de sonar, en serio ese aparto era muy molesto, ni siquiera en vacaciones dejaban tranquilo a su pobre hermano.

-Por favor ya atiende ese molesto aparato!-La joven estaba sacada de sus casilla, había escuchado sonar ese teléfono durante todo el día.

-Esta bien, pero no te enojes conmigo por eso, sabes que teniendo las empresas Kuran a mi cargo me llena de responsabilidades-Tomo el teléfono en sus manos, atendió con un simple hola, a medida que la conversación la cara de su hermano se ensombrecía, para cuando colgó sus ojos detonaban tristeza, que era lo que había pasado.

-Que es lo que pasa?

-Yuki, me tengo que ir.

-Ir, a donde?

-Parece que hubo un problema con una de las empresas en Londres y necesitan que valla a arreglar las cosas.

-Por cuanto tiempo te iras?

-No lo se, el tiempo es indefinido, todo depende de cuanto me tarde en arreglar el asunto, pero voy a tratar de hacerlo lo antes posible.

-Te voy a estar esperando, la noche se alzo por detrás del horizonte dejando ver la mas brillante luna que iba a acompañar al chico en su largo viaje, se despido de su amada con un beso y de los otros, se subió a un elegante coche negro que lo llevaría hasta el aeropuerto, dedico una ultima mirada a su hermana que no parecía triste sino mas preocupada, era increíble incluso cuando el le estaba arruinando esas tan ansiadas vacaciones ella se preocupaba mas por su bienestar que por el de ella.

Cuando se hubo ido Yuki entro en la gran mansión acompañada por todos incluso por su amiga que se había tomado la molestia de venir a despedir al purasangre y hacerle un poco de compañía a ella, porque aunque no quisiese admitirlo necesitaba hablar con alguien para descargarse porque tenia un extraño malestar y comenzaba a sentir los primeros indicios de la falta de energía lo cual resultaba extraño ya que hacia pocas horas había bebido la sangre de su hermano.

-Oye Yuki, deberías descansar, se te ve un tanto pálida-La voz de Yori resonó por la gran sala, había sonado tranquila pero pronto dejo salir un grito al ver como su amiga caía al suelo inconsciente, pronto todos los nobles allí presentes corrieron hasta donde se encontraba la purasangre desvanecida, la llevaron hasta su nueva recamara ya que todos allí sabían que los hermanos ya estaban juntos por lo que resultaba natural que durmieran en la misma habitación, las chicas se ocuparían de cuidarla hasta que despertara por lo que los chicos se retiraron hacia el salón para dejarles mas privacidad.

Al cabo de una hora la chica abrió los ojos un poco desconcertada ya que no recordaba como había llegado hasta allí pues lo ultimo que recordaba era a su amiga hablando, pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de las demás mujeres por lo que se dirigió a la mas cercana a ella que era Rima.

-Rima, que es lo que paso?-Rima la miro y dejo salir un suspiro, le hizo señas a las demás para que se acercaran y las otras dos también dejaron salir suspiros de preocupación.

-Que bueno que estés bien, nos has dado un buen susto.

-Pero es que no entiendo lo que paso.

-Te desmayaste, eso es lo que paso, te estas alimentando bien?

-Si, hace unas pocas horas bebí un poco de sangre.

-No nos referimos a esa clase de alimentación sino a la que se le puede llamar "humana".

-Si, un poco.

-Yori ve a traer algo de comida.

-Si-en menos de un segundo la rubia había desaparecido por la puerta de la habitación y minutos después había entrado con una bandeja de comida repleta de todo lo que uno se podría imaginar, desde carne hasta frutas, la puso delante de la chica que se había incorporado en la cama, cuando probo un bocado inmediatamente hizo una cara de asco y rápidamente fue al baño.

Las tres chicas en realidad habían empezado a preocuparse, en un momento golpearon la puerta y Ruka había abierto la puerta.

-Discúlpenme, pero la señorita ya se encuentra mejor?

-En realidad no sabemos lo que le pasa, se desmayo, le tiene asco a la comida y hace poco se encerró en el baño-La mujer que había tocado a la puerta era una de las criadas de la casa, y parecía una mujer de mediana edad que al escuchar los síntomas sonrió por lo que se llevo unas miradas de sorpresa de parte del trío de chicas que la miraban desconcertadas.

-Con permiso-La mujer entro en la habitación y toco a la puerta del baño en donde Yuki le dio indicación de pasar, cuando entro en el baño pudo ver a la purasangre apoyada contra la pared totalmente pálida, recibió una sonrisa y un débil estoy bien de parte de la chica que parecía mantenerse a duras penas de pie.

-Estoy bien tan solo estoy mareada-la señora sonrió nuevamente con aires de saber lo que nadie sabe.

-Señorita, podría ser que usted este embarazada?-La chica que se había mantenido con los ojos cerrados los abrió desmesuradamente.

-Podría pero, como lo aseguro aquí no hay farmacias con los métodos modernos que se pueden encontrar en la ciudad.

-Pero hay un centro clínico con la suficiente tecnología como para que pueda hacerse un análisis.

-Esta bien, pero vamos rápido y sin que nadie se entere por lo menos hasta que no este segura-Dijo bajando la cabeza "En un momento así te tenias que ir?"

La chica salió por la puerta con una gran sonrisa para no preocupar a sus amigas, junto con la señora que la acompañaba en silencio, las dos salieron excusándose de que tenían que hablar, esto obviamente no convenció a las allí presentes pero decidieron darle el gusto a la chica, cuando salieron de la mansión se dirigieron por un caminito de piedra a un centro medico en el cual esperaron a ser llamadas por el bioquímico, pero si la chica de por si ya estaba sorprendida por la suposición que cada vez empezaba a creer mas, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que el que le iba a hacer los análisis era Kazuki, cuando entro este le sonrió.

-Yuki, que sorpresa verte por aquí.

-Para mi es una sorpresa, primero porque estas rodeado de tanta sangre y segundo porque no sos muy chico para ser analista.

-Si, bueno yo ayudo, no hay mucho personal y no me cuesta tengo mucho autocontrol, bien y ahora que tipo de análisis necesitas.

-La señorita necesita un análisis de sangre.

-Pero cual es el problema.

-Ella cree que estoy embarazada, por eso necesito hacerme el análisis-La cara del chico se ensombreció y algunos podrían decir que en sus ojos podía verse el odio.

-Esta bien, siéntate allí así puedo sacarte sangre- El chico se forzó a sonreír pero bien sabia que si los resultados daban positivo las cosas no iban a quedar así como así, ya se la había quitado una vez y eso no volvería a suceder, el chico clavo la aguja en el brazo de la chica y porque no decirlo el olor de la sangre lo había tentado-Bien, solo espera unos minutos- Unos minutos después el chico regreso con unos papeles en sus manos y se los entrego a Yuki.

Prueba de embarazo: **Positiva**.

-Felicidades señorita!-La chica no había salido de su trance, estaba embarazada, estaba embarazada de la persona que mas amaba, que importaba si la gente pudiera considerarla una cualquiera, ella iba atener algo precioso y eso la alegraba, sonrió, era una amplia y hermosa sonrisa.

-Gracias, y nos vemos pronto Kazuki.

-Chau, princesa, y espero que su novio se cuide mucho-Claro que esto ultimo la chica no lo escucho ya había salido.

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la mansión y una de ellas en verdad sonreía mucho estaba muy feliz pero le gustaría compartir esa felicidad con su amado, pero estaba segura de que a la primera oportunidad que tuviera se lo diría, pero ahora les daría la noticia a sus amigos y sabia que mas de uno pegaría el grito en el cielo.

-Chicos!-Grito fuerte para que su voz resonara por toda la gran casa, pronto y rápidos como un rayo se reunieron delante de ella con cara de interrogación-Tengo una muy bonita noticia que darles, bueno por lo menos para mi lo es.

-Que es esa noticia, no nos deje con la intriga-Dijo un poco impaciente Aidou.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que estoy embarazada-Todos lo presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta y no decían palabra, parecían muñecos de lo quietos que estaban, incluso Shiki y Kain tenían los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

-Eso es imposible-Dijo Ruka-Aún eres muy chica, como mínimo tendrías que tener 25.

-No es imposible-Dijeron Yori y Rima al mismo tiempo-Todos se quedaron callados y cuando terminaron de procesar la información no dudaron en acercarse a felicitar a la purasangre que se la notaba muy feliz, incluso Ruka que a pesar de que le doliera un poco eso la alegraba.

-Me alegra mucho que estés feliz con esto, que va a decir el director cuando se entere, ya quiero imaginármelo-Decía Yori mientras hablaba con Yuki en la habitación ya que las chicas habían considerado mejor hablar en el cuarto, y también porque querían poner al tanto de la situación a Ruka que se había quedado descolgada en este asunto.

-Como le vas a poner?-pregunto Rima, a la que se la notaba mas expresiva y feliz cuando se encontraba con ellas.

-Pues si es nene me gustaría ponerle Shun y si es nena Ahome.

-Son lindos-Dijo la rubia-Yo no sabia que era posible que el periodo viniera tan tempranamente.

-Creo que olvide contarles que yo también ya lo tengo-Dijo Yori.

-Enserio!-Dijeron todas.

-Si, y formule una pequeña hipótesis sobre porque nosotras lo tenemos antes.

-A si y cual es?

-Pues a mi me parece que es porque nosotras no cambiamos demasiado, solo nuestra forma de alimentarnos y nuestra fuerza y todo eso pero nosotras fuimos humanas y ya lo teníamos así que puede ser por eso.

-Si, nunca lo había pensado de esa forma.

-Y tengo algo mas que contarles-Dijo sonrojada.

-A que yo se, pero te voy a dejar que lo cuentes-Dijo Yuki, sonriendo pícaramente.

-Pues es que ayer mientras salí a caminar me encontré con Aidou y el me acompaño todo el día y antes de dejarme en mi casa me pregunto si quería ser la novia.

-Y que le dijiste?-Dijo Ruka emocionada pues desde que se había empezado a juntar con las demás mostraba como era en realidad.

-Le dije que si, y el me dio un beso.

-Eso me alegra mucho Yori.

-Yo tengo que contarles que creo que siento algo por Kain-Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la noble.

-Pues ya era hora, el chico esta insistiendo desde hace tanto que no me sorprende-Dijo Rima, las chicas se habían quedado conversando todo el día en la habitación, incluso parte de la noche, hablando sobre el bebe y todo lo que les había ocurrido durante las vacaciones, en verdad ese grupito tenia futuro siendo amigas.

**Bueno se que es corto el capitulo y que me demore en subirlo pero es que no dispongo de mucho tiempo con el tema de la escuela, y a que no se esperaban que Yuki quedase embarazada, me gustan muchos los niños y los fics en los que tienen bebes así que por eso lo hice asi, a les doy la bienvenida a las nuevas chicas que empezaron a leer mi fic.**

**Dejen muchos Reviews, las quiero.**

**Besos Flor!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a la gran Hino Matsuri, escribo esta historia por gusto sin ningún animo de lucro.**

**Capitulo 14:Un corazón roto.**

Si bien uno podría decir que el amor es un sentimiento hermoso que saca lo mejor de las personas el lo describiría mas como una obsesión que te puede llevar acometer el peor de los delitos , y eso a el que le importaba lo había hecho una vez porque no hacerlo dos veces, pero le habían dado una oportunidad en el infierno, le habían dado la oportunidad de renacer y enmendar su errores, pero ella se había aparecido tentando nuevamente a su alma oscura, esta vez trataría de hacer las cosas pacíficamente y si no lo lograba no podrían decir que no lo había intentado la mujer a la que le había profesado su amor en esa vida no lo había escogido, había preferido quedarse con su hermano y eso lo había impulsado a querer ver despedazada esa felicidad, nunca había querido hacerle daño a ella pero no tubo mas remedio, esta vez no cometería ese error, y ahora que tenia la oportunidad los separaría.

Había pensado en la posibilidad de hacerse a un lado he intentar ser una nueva persona pero a quien quería engañar, jamás asimilaría la idea de alejarse de esa chica que le había robado el corazón hacia siglos y tenia una idea que seguramente le rompería el corazón a su amada y haría que se olvidara de "ese".

**Unas horas después**

Señorita! Llego una carta del señorito Kaname!-Gritaba una criada que atrajo la atención de todos en la casa ya que todos esperaban noticias de su presidente que ya hacia un mes que se había ido.

La joven bajo corriendo las escaleras ganándose mas de una mirada de reproche a lo cual ella respondió:

-Estoy embarazada no invalida.

-No importa, tendrías que cuidarte mejor.

-Bueno ya basta de retos que quiero leer la carta que mando mi hermano-Dijo la chica que le quito de las manos prácticamente la carta a la criada, abrió el sobre con impaciencia y abrió la carta la cual leyó atentamente, cuando la termino de leer parecía perdida, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, dejo caer la carta y camino lentamente sobre sus pasos. Todos los presentes se preocuparon, le había pasado algo malo a su sempai Rima recogió la carta y la leyó en voz alta:

_Hermana:_

_No se como te vallas a tomar esto pero preferí decírtelo antes de que te enteres por otras personas, si bien aun te sigo guardando cariño no puedo amarte, aquí en Londres encontré una persona que comparte mis mismos gustos y puntos de vista, poco a poco gano mi interés y me enamore._

_Créeme que lo siento pero es la verdad y espero que sigas adelante con tu vida y encuentres a alguien que te ame como yo la encontré, solo espero que la noticia no te afecte demasiado, era preferible que lo sepas cuanto antes y vallas procesando la información, cuando vuelva arreglaremos el asunto del compromiso y lo romperemos formalmente._

_Kaname._

Cuando la chica termino de leer la carta tenía el ceño totalmente fruncido y se podía notar que el fuego del enojo en sus ojos al igual que en los ojos de Yori y Ruka mientras que los chicos se veían confundidos.

-Iremos a hablar con Yuki.

-Si, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí por si necesitan algo.

Cuando las chicas se pararon frente a la puerta escucharon la respiración entrecortada y los sollozos de la chica, ellas no se lo pensaron dos veces y entraron sin golpear, ya estando dentro de la alcoba la pudieron ver sentada en la cama sujetando sus rodillas y su cabeza apoyada sobre ellas.

-Yuki-la que hablo fue Yori que se había sentado junto a la castaña y le acariciaba el cabello mientras las otras se ponían frente a ella-Por favor no llores, una persona que hace ese tipo de cosas no se merece ni una lagrima tuya.

-Pero el dijo que me amaba, que se quedaría conmigo siempre, que volvería.

-No siempre lo que dicen las personas es verdad-Dijo rima notablemente enojada, aun no podía creer que el Kaname que ellos conocían le hubiera hecho eso a su amiga.

-Yuki, tu lo amas?-la voz pertenecía a Ruka y parecía decepcionada, pero ante esta pregunta se gano la atención de todas.

-Si-Fue una corta y certera respuesta de parte de la morena.

-Recuerdas que el te decía que con tal de que tu fueras feliz el se resignaría a una vida sin ti, si tu lo amas déjalo ser feliz al lado de la persona que eligió.

-Estoy siendo egoísta no es así? Pensé que el era mío, pero no es así, si el es feliz al lado de la mujer que conoció entonces yo seré feliz, me resignare a su ausencia-La joven dedico la mejor sonrisa que pudo a sus amigas, pero aun así silenciosas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, dejando caminos trasparentes.

-Pero y el bebe, se lo dirás?

-No lo se, la noticia podría hacer que el vuelva conmigo por obligación y no quiero eso.

-Pro es su hijo, al fin y al cabo el tendrá que hacerse cargo.

-Puede ser pero no quiero arruinar su felicidad, pensare que es lo que voy a hacer y… si voy a volver a la academia.

-Tienes que volver a la academia allí todos te van a estar esperando.

-No se Yori, voy a tratar de hacer lo mejor.

Las tres chicas abrazaron a la que estaba en un estado deplorable, ellas jamás habían visto a su amiga así, aun en las peores situaciones ella siempre tenia una sonrisa para dedicarle al mundo, pero ellas en cambio no podían y que harían ahora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los chicos seguían mirándose mutuamente como buscando la respuesta a las palabras escritas por su líder, jamás pensarían que el podría hacerle eso la princesa.

-Aún no puedo creerlo, el Kaname que nosotros conocemos primero moriría antes de hacer sufrir a la princesa.

-Pero tal vez era mejor que lo supiera por el como dijo, antes de que se enterara por bocas ajenas, pero aun así no lo perdono, ella es mi prima y con el tiempo le fui guardando afecto y me duele que le halla hecho eso-La voz de Shiki resonó en el salón ganándose la atención del resto que lo miraba un poco sorprendido, ya que era muy raro que el dijera lo que sentía.

-Yo sentía mucha admiración por el, pero ahora no se que pensar, yo también le fui ganado afecto a Yuki-chan y también me duele lo que le esta pasando y no creo que se reponga pronto-Esta vez fue Aidou quien hablo y en vez de ese tono alegre en su voz había decepción.

-Yo tampoco creo que se reponga pronto y menos en la condición que esta, no se que va a hacer si le va a decir o no.

-La decisión que tome la respetaremos, después de todo ella es muy amble con nosotros y siempre tiene apoyo para nosotros, creo que nosotros estamos en deuda con ella y lo menos que podemos hacer es brindarle contención.

**Mientras tanto en Londres:**

Un joven se recostó sobre una cama mullida con cansancio y agradeciendo que la larga jornada de trabajo hubiese terminado, estaba cansado y lejos de la persona que amaba, no sabia porque pero ese día se había despertado con un presentimiento de que algo malo estaba sucediendo y sentía una opresión en el pecho, su preocupación había recaído en Yuki y había tratado de hablar con ella pero no le contestaba había llamado a todos uno por uno y solo uno de ellos había contestado y cuando pregunto por ella, las contestación había sido un **si esta bien**, esas palabras habían sido dichas fríamente y con un toque de enojo detectable en la voz de parte de Aidou lo que llamo mas su atención, ya que por lo general se hubiese quedado un largo rato hablando y estaría muy emocionado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El lamentaba mucho si el corazón de su amada se había roto pero era la única forma de que ella se olvidaría de el, sabia que no quedaba mucho tiempo para que las vacaciones terminaran y en ese tiempo el tenia que convencerla para que se fuera con el y no volvieran a ver a ese. Si bien no le agradaba la idea de que ella fuese a tener un hijo de ese bastardo pero no podía hacer nada.

O si?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde ese día en que ella lo había encontrado el no se había ido de esa casa, lo atendía como si el fuese un rey a pesar de que el fuese un cazador y bien en el momento en que la había visto podría haberla hecho polvo con su Bloody Rose pero aun así algo de ella hacia que el sintiera confianza, tal vez fuera esa parte que aun conservaba en lo mas profundo de su ser, la esencia de su hermano que perduraba en lo mas profundo de su cuerpo la que lo hacia sentir tranquilo delante de esa mujer.

-Zero, estas despierto, es hora de ir a desayunar-Hablo por detrás de la puerta María.

-En un segundo voy-no sabia porque pero en ese tiempo el había cobrado cierto afecto a esa hermosa joven de rostro aniñado que había cuidado de el hasta el punto de haberle dado de beber su sangre, y el no sabia si estar agradecido con eso o maldecirla por no dejarlo perecer siendo lo que el deseaba ser, un humano, alguien normal, alguien que no toma sangre.

Y también la maldecía porque poco a poco ella se había metido en su corazón que el se había asegurad de cerrar con llave y tirarla muy lejos, pero a pesar de eso ella la había encontrado y había entrado sin que el se diese cuenta hurgando en lo mas profundo de sus secretos a tal unto d que a pesar de que llevaba allí tan solo un par de semanas ya sabia mas de el que el mismo.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Había llamado a Zero tan solo hacia unos minutos, sabia que mi corazón ansiaba verlo y que mi cabeza seguiría repitiendo la misma pregunta desde que ella lo había encontrado tirado en la calle en condiciones deplorables, la pregunta era ¿ Lo haces por el o solo porque te recuerda Ichiru? Pero eso ahora que importaba, ese joven que en esos instantes estaba bajando con pesadez las escaleras se había robado su corazón sin ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta de ello, ya sabia que el extrañaba mucho a la princesa Kuran y que el amor que le profesaba no era mas que cariño de hermano y que si sentía desagrado hacia el presidente Kuran era solo porque temía que pudiese hacerle daño a su hermanita, porque era así como el la consideraba, ella había estado junto a el n esas ultimas semanas y entendía a la perfección todos sus sentimientos y gestos, como por ejemplo si empezaba a tocarse el cabello repetidas veces estaba incomodo, era increíble la facilidad con la que interpretaba cada movimiento del muchacho hasta el punto en que ella había pensado que era una obsesiva y una acosadora ya que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Que vamos a desayunar?-Pregunto aun medio adormecido el peli plateado que la miraba directamente a los ojos logrando que la chica sintiera algo de incomodidad ante la penetrante mirada de este y desviara la mirada dirigiéndola a la mesa servida con múltiples comidas.

-Lo que ves servido en la mesa, escoge lo que quieras, yo creo que no tengo demasiada hambre hoy, si no te importa me voy a retirar a mi habitación, si me necesitas acabo de decirte donde voy a estar- Le dirigió una sonrisa tierna y sincera que solo le dedicaba a el, ya que nadie conocía una verdadera sonrisa proveniente de la chica.

-Gracias, espero que te recompongas pronto-Eso fue algo realmente raro, Zero estaba hablando amablemente sin ningún deje sarcástico o duro en su voz, en realidad después tendría que fijarse si no tenia fiebre, un instante lo miro sorprendida pero luego se dio la vuelta y se marcho en la dirección que llevaba a su habitación.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez se podría permitir enamorase nuevamente arriesgándose a sufrir nuevamente pero en realidad valía la pena que te rompieran el corazón, si bien la perdida de Ichiru la había dejado devastada había podido salir a delante dando tumbos pero en realidad si volvía a arriesgarse no sabia si podría salir nuevamente.

**Bue espero que les guste el capitulo, se que me van a querer matar por hacer sufrir así a Yuki pero la historia tiene que tener a alguien que se interponga, lagrimas, corazones rotos para hacerla mas interesante, todo no puede ser miel y rosas pero igual hasta yo me odio por hacerla sufrir, me gusta escribir sobre Zero y María son tan incompatibles pero a la vez lo son igual que Kaname y Yuki, pero ya saben lo que dicen los opuestos de atraen. **

**Agradezco todos los comentarios sinceramente me dan alientos para seguir escribiendo esta historia, dejen muchos, muchos mas y me alegro de haber pasado los cincuenta Reviews.**

**Besos Flor!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 15:**

**POV Yuki:**

No podía creerlo tres meses de vacaciones se le habían pasado volando y pensar que a ella le hubiese gustado mas disfrutarlos en compañía de su hermano pero con esa noticia tan impactante no se podía decir que el últimos mes estaba rebosante de alegría, tal vez si se hubiese quedado con la carta sus amigos no se sentirían así y podrían haber disfrutado de las vacaciones. Ella hubiese sabido como llevar el problema y salir adelante, si bien la carga seria mas pesada someterlos a todos en esa atmosfera de tristeza hubiese valido la pena y mil lagrimas derramadas por su persona las entregaría gustosa con tal de ver sonrisas en esos rostros sombríos. Pero a pesar de eso había contado con el apoyo de todos y la situación se le había hecho mas llevadera, a veces se sorprendía pensando en como seria la chica de la cual su hermano se había enamorado, seria parecida a ella, tendría el carácter como su hermano, seria bonita, seria inteligente, pero rápidamente los ahuyentaba, porque bien sabia que eso solo le producía mas dolor a su corazón que de por si debería estar roto en mas de mil pedazos.

Y para colmo de los colmos, ese chico Kazuki que había conocido y le había hecho los análisis, no dejaba de atormentarla, era un acosador por lo menos a su parecer el parecía tratar de convencerla de quedarse allí, pobre tal vez ella lo estaba juzgando mal y el solo trataba de ser amable, aunque para ser sincera sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza haciendo que se formara una lucha entre las palabras de sus amigas que querían que volviese a la academia y las palabras del joven que le daban la posibilidad de reorganizar su vida lejos del dolor que seguramente le causaría verlo, pero por otro lado que había sido casi imperceptible pero bastante obvio para ella es que cuando estaba junto a él siempre pasaba algo peligroso que atentaba contra la vida de su bebe.

Coloco una mano en su vientre en el que no se notaba su estado, por estar tan solo de dos meses, desde que se había enterado de la noticia todos los días le dedicaba aunque sea un par de palabras a su hijo, ese día tan fatídico, había hablado por horas con él, y a pesar del hondo dolor que le causaba, ella le hablaba de lo maravilloso que era su papá, y se lo describía con lujo de detalles, no sabia que la impulsaba a contarle ese tipo de cosas a su pequeño o pequeña, pero lo que si sabia es que nunca se atrevería a decir algo malo sobre su amado, y si, tenia que aceptarlo lo seguía amando a pesar de todo el dolor ocasionado por parte de este.

Hacia unos días exactamente el 20 de febrero, el día de su cumpleaños, su hermano la había llamado pero aunque quiso atender las fuerzas la habían abandonado y solo dejo que sonara, tal vez la idea de instalarse en el pueblo rodeada de toda esa gente tan amable no fuese tan mala idea, los niños eran dulces y cariñosos, la gente trabajadora y siempre había un aire de felicidad y misticismo alrededor de este, haciéndola pensar que seria un buen lugar para que su hijo se criara, si bien la gente era un poco anticuada y resultara un poco mal visto que una mujer estuviera embarazada sin casarse, aunque poco le importaba lo que dijesen de ella. Por otro lado estaba esa vocecita insistente que decía que era una cobarde y en cierto modo tenia razón, no podía estar la vida escondiéndose de su hermano y menos prohibirle a su hijo el derecho de conocer a la persona que había aportado algo para que en esos momentos el se encontrara dentro de su vientre, y si de algo le estaba agradecida a Kaname era que dentro de todo el sufrimiento que estaba viviendo el le había dado un ultimo regalo, y esa era la prueba de lo mucho que ella lo amaba y que el la hubo amado por lo menos en el pasado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**POV Kaname:**

Mi estadía en Londres tiene para largo rato, había intentado comunicarme con los demás para informarles de las cosas, incluso llame a mi hermana para su cumpleaños y nadie me respondía, nuevamente había hecho llamadas a todos y el único que me atendía era Aidou, pero siempre contestaba a mis preguntas con si, no y estamos bien, en verdad no entendía lo que pasaba, estaban enojados conmigo? Aunque me matase la curiosidad no podía alejarme de ese bendito escritorio y las cortas palabras del joven rubio tendrían que servir para por lo menos quedarme tranquilo.

Los días lejos de mi hermana habían sido espantosos sin nombrar que las presidentas de las corporaciones parecían abalanzarse sobre el, es que a caso la palabra comprometido no les decía nada, aunque creo firmemente en la convivencia entre humanos y vampiros a veces detesto a estos seres de la luz, no a todos, simplemente a esos sin escrúpulos, sádicos, masoquistas y sobre todo sin el sentido del respeto por ellos mismos hasta el punto llegar a ser vulgares, no que entre mi sociedad no hubiese ese tipo de cosas, lo que lo molestaba era que ellos los criticaban por las mismas razones y ellos debían callar la boca par no desatar una guerra entre especies.

En fin la estadía en Londres había sido una pesadilla y lo seguirá siendo por lo menos hasta que pudiera terminar de administrar esa empresa, pero lo que mas le molestaba era que no podría asistir a la academia junto con sus amigos, podía llamarlos amigos? Tal vez si tal vez no, aun no estoy completamente seguro de poder llamarlos así, si bien algunos podrían llamarme un desconsiderado y desconfiado yo no estoy acostumbrado a tratar a la gente con tanta familiaridad y confiarle mis secretos así como así.

-Toc, Toc-Mis pensamientos habían sido interrumpidos por el golpe de la puerta-Presidente Kuran, llego correspondencia para usted.

-Pase por favor-Respondí con voz cansada, tantos papeles que revisar me dejaban la cabeza hecha un desastre-Que es ahora?

-En realidad, la carta es de su pueblo natal, esta escrita por…-La secretaria miro el sobre examinando el nombre del escritor- Sayori Wakaba-Finalizo la mujer dejando sobre mi escritorio un elegante sobre blanco el cual abrí con mucha rapidez ya que ansiaba tener noticias, aunque sea una explicación a tan extraño comportamiento, desdoble el papel y comencé a leer:

_Kaname-sama:_

_Si bien no se como dirigirme hacia ti, voy a tratar de hacerlo directamente ya que la situación en la que estamos metidos todos y cada uno es muy deprimente, el asunto es que fue lo que te llevo a causarle semejante dolor Yuki sabiendo que ella te quiere tanto, por lo menos decírselo en la cara y no por medio de una carta hubiese sido mas de hombre y disculpa que te lo diga así pero es la verdad, las circunstancias que elegiste para enamorarte de alguien mas no fueron las mejores, y aunque Yuki me dijo que no interviniera yo tan solo quería saber si en realidad esto es lo que quieres._

_No voy a decirte en su totalidad la situación que agrava tanto el caso ya que aunque sea voy a respetar en eso su decisión si voy a decirte que nos decepcionaste mucho, y que la alegría que antes rebozaba en esta casa y en mi amiga se fueron contigo y esa maldita noticia, no te imaginas por el sufrimiento que esta pasando Yuki y todo es por tu culpa, no voy a decirte que dejes todo solo para hacerla feliz pero por lo menos ten la cara para decírselo de frente y no por medio de una carta. Y quiero que sepas una cosa mas, a pesar de todo lo que e hiciste ella sigue firmemente creyendo que sos una de las mejores personas existentes y se rehúsa a arruinar tu felicidad a causa de algo tuyo y de ella, y quiero que te des cuenta que ella esta dispuesta dejar su felicidad con tal de que tu conserves la tuya._

_Espero que recapacites en tus acciones, no te estoy pidiendo que abandones lo que quieres pero hazte responsable de lo que dejaste pendiente aquí._

_Sayori Wakaba.  
><em>

No entiendo, las palabras que esta chica dirige hacia mi no tienen sentido, enamorarme de alguien mas, Yuki sufriendo por mi, algo de ella y mío, esas palabras estaban confundiéndome de sobre manera, en seguida redactaría la respuesta, para obtener una aclaración de esas palabras tan confusas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**POV Yori:**

Me pueden llamar loca, pero había algo en esa historia de la carta que no me cuadraba, en esos momentos estaba muy intrigada por ver la respuesta del presidente, sabia que la carta que le había mandado no iba a ser del agrado de su amiga, sabia muy bien que ella no quería que Kaname no se enterara de nada, por lo menos no hasta que volviera, pero es que no podía verla tan deprimida todos los días, con esa cara triste y esas sonrisas fingidas que sabia le rompían el corazón a ella y a todos sus amigos.

Era una metida? Si, no voy a negarlo soy una metida y lo digo con orgullo, pero se donde ,meterme y donde no, si algunos podrían considerar que en esta situación no tendría que haberme metido pues yo opino lo contario, se muy bien que si yo no hacia algo los demás no lo harían ya que estaban demasiado resentidos y además eran demasiado fieles a su amiga como para desobedecer la petición que les había hecho, pero ella no era tan tonta como para acatar algo tan absurdo, la conocía desde pequeña y sabia que por dentro se estaba rompiendo y que pronto llegaría al limite y si no hacia algo por ella su corazón no podría reponerse y se encerraría en una burbuja.

Además había notado muy extraño a es chico Kazuki que rondaba a Yuki constantemente hasta el punto de irritarla cosa muy rara en su amiga ya que por lo general conservaba un carácter amable, había notado unas miradas a su vientre no tan lindas como si odiara lo que había en el interior y también una serie de eventos que no me habían gustado en nada, es que a caso ese chico tenia algo que ver, algo en mi interior me decía que no confiara en el y que a toda costa alejara a mi amiga de el si no quería que saliera lastimada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**POV Nadie:**

Los días pasaban, largos y serenos, el ambiente en la mansión se había distendido un poco con el pasar de los días, pero lo que ahora preocupaba a los nobles era el tener que regresar a la academia y lo peor es que aun no habían podido convencer del todo a la princesa de regresar con ellos, aunque ese tipo que siempre la rondaba les dificultaba las cosas metiéndole en la cabeza cosas sin sentido pero que al fin y al cabo ella se las creía.

-Por favor princesa vuelve con nosotros a la academia-Suplicaba el joven rubio que estaba sentado de chinito frente a la castaña que lo miraba con ojos dulces.

-Aidou, si eso a ti te complace y los hace a todos felices volveré con ustedes, pero deberé apresurarme a preparar mis cosas si es que queremos llegar a tiempo para instalarnos nuevamente-Dijo con voz suave y tranquila, una que se había hecho muy común desde aquel día, la chica ya no tenia la misma energía que siempre sin embargo era muy dulce y desprendía ese aura maternal que te hace sentir cómodo y tranquilo.

-En verdad, lo dice en serio, entonces voy a comunicarle a los demás de su decisión!-Dijo emocionado para luego salir corriendo rumbo al jardín donde se encontraban todos disfrutando de los fuegos artificiales que se alzaban en el cielo por la celebración de la fundación del pueblo.

La chica soltó un suspiro resignado y se dirigió hacia su habitación donde empezaría a hacer las maletas, últimamente se sentía muy cansada y se lo atribuía todo al embarazo, si que estar en esa condición no era fácil, entro en l a habitación, abrió el gran ropero de roble y empezó a juntar toda su ropa y pertenecías en varias maletas, pronto escucho el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y se asombro de ver a su primo junto a su amiga Rima que la miraban desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Prima…-La voz de Shiki resonó por la amplia habitación- estas segura de tu decisión?

-Es verdad, si bien todos queremos que vuelvas con nosotros, queremos que estés bien, no vamos a obligarte a estar en un lugar que pueda causarte dolor.

La joven respondió con voz trémula y suave- No importa en donde me encuentre, cualquier lugar en donde me encuentre me trae recuerdos de el, además no puedo huir de un encuentro que tarde o temprano se realizara.

-Entendemos, mañana por la tarde salmos rumbo a la academia par llegar un día antes que los demás como siempre-Dijo Shiki, que aunque trataba de disimular indiferencia a las palabras dichas por su prima no podía evitar que algo dentro de el se removiera.

Nuevamente la habitación había quedado sola con solo la presencia de la joven castaña que empezaba a derramar lagrimas amargas.

-Por que? Por que?-Se había repetido esa pregunta un sin fin de veces y sin embargo no obtenía la respuesta, abrió las puertas que conectaban al balcón y se apoyo en el barandal, mirando las explosiones coloridas en el nocturno cielo, las lagrimas seguían cayendo como un torrente sin fin, estas se deslizaban por las hojas de una hermosa enredadera de rosas rojas, cuando una de ellas se adentro en un capullo sin abrir este rápidamente empezó a abrirse a una velocidad increíble convirtiéndose en la mas hermosa flor de esa enredadera, la corto y la puso en su cabello sin inmutarse en lo mas mínimo por lo ocurrido, ya que desde hacia unas semanas ocurrían cosas extrañas que ya no surtían el efecto sorpresivo sobre ella y escuchaba esa voz junto a ella.

La veía perfectamente el alma de su madre que la acompañaba dándole consuelo desde ese día, apoyada justo como ella sobe el barandal había una mujer hermosa y muy parecida a ella de un color blanco-celeste brillante que le hablaba.

-Deja de llorar, tus ojos se van a volver rojos permanentemente si siques así piensa en el pequeño que llevas en tu interior, todo lo que tu sientes influye sobre el.

-Lo siento-Dijo la ojimarron secándose las lagrimas que seguían cayendo-estoy haciendo lo correcto?

-Si, ve y enfrenta tus miedos, pero también cuídate, porque una persona cercana ti no tiene buenas intenciones.

-Quien?-Dijo mirándola a los ojos, pero no respondió nada, solo le dedico una sonrisa y despareció dejándola sola con la duda asomando por sus ojos.

**Bue, espero que les guste el capitulo, hoy hice en su mayoría POVS, ya que quería dejar bien claro los pensamientos de estos tres sobre el tema.**

**Disculpen la demora, gomen… Espero muchos Reviews y denme opiniones.**

**Agradezco todos lo comentarios que me dejaron y me alegra que les guste lo que escribo.**

**Besos Flor! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 16:**

El viaje era pesado, y el sueño la estaba dominando aunque no quería dormir, cada vez que conciliaba el sueño horribles pesadillas se hacían presentes mostrándole nuevamente ese sueño que había tenido hace mucho, tomo el libro a su costado y lo abrió en la pagina marcada, hacia tanto no tocaba ese libro, pero es que leerlo se le hacia tan pesado, por alguna razón creía ya conocer el final.

Miro por la ventana del auto, deleitándose con el paisaje, pronto se terminaría el invierno y otra vez los campos iban a relucir de verde, y pensar que tenia que volver a la Academia en vez de quedarse en el pueblo a ver florecer las primeras flores.

-Aaa-Soltó un suspiro ganándose la atención de los demás, y al darse cuenta les dedico una sonrisa, en verdad no estaba muy convencida de su decisión pero si eso hacia feliz a todos, ella haría lo que sea con tal de ver una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Princesa, se siente cansada, quiere que descansemos?-Dijo Aidou bastante preocupado, desde que le había dicho de su estado se preocupaba mucho por ella, claro sin descuidar a Yori, aunque esta no se enojara ella debía mantener cierta distancia con el rubio y ponerle los puntos porque sino, estaría atrás de ella vigilándola todo el día.

-Estoy bien, solo que se me hace un poco pesado el viaje.

-Es verdad Yuki, no tienes que realizar viajes así estando embarazada, se corren riesgos-Dijo Rima, con una pequeña sonrisa-No es así Yori.

La ojimiel no respondía, miraba un sobre en sus manos inquietamente.

**POV Yori: **

_Unos días antes de regresar a la academia había llegado una carta a mi casa, era para mi y venia desde Londres, cuando me fije en el nombre del emisor vi que era Kaname, lo que había escrito me inquietaba, había pensado en leerlo después pero mi curiosidad era muy fuerte como para esperar, tome el sobre y me fui con el a mi habitación, me senté en el escritorio y lo abrí cuidadosamente para no romper nada. Comencé a leer: _

_Sayori:_

_No entiendo tus palabras, jamás me enamore ni me voy a enamorar de nadie que no sea Yuki, no se porque ella esta sufriendo y si permanezco aquí es por mi trabajo, nunca mande una carta, cuando quise comunicarme con ustedes el único que me atendió fue Aidou y no dijo nada mas que estaban bien, para el cumpleaños su cumpleaños no me atendió y sinceramente no entiendo lo que esta sucediendo._

_Si hice algo mal por favor dímelo, porque yo no se que es, tampoco entiendo que es lo de Yuki y mío, en verdad no comprendo tus palabras, por favor cuando recibas esta carta aclara mis dudas, y avisa que voy a llegar a la academia a principios del segundo trimestre._

_Atte._

_Kaname Kuran._

_No lo comprendo, el niega haber escrito esa carta, niega estar enamorado de alguien mas, no lo entiendo mi cabeza esta buscando desde ese día una respuesta a este problema pero lo único que logro es que se enrienden mas mis pensamientos, había pensado en decírselo a Yuki, pero no lo voy a hacer por lo menos no hasta que este segura._

_**Fin de POV**_

-Yori, Yori!

-Que? que?

-Que te pasa Yori, desde hace unos días te veo muy pensativa-pregunto Aidou que últimamente había notado distante a su novia.

-No es nada, solo estaba pensando en que va a ser lindo volver a ver la academia y volver a ver a todos, seguro que el director se va a poner como loco cuando sepa lo tuyo Yuki, los va a felicitar mucho sobre todo a Kaname…- Gran error, la expresión de su amiga se ensombreció y aunque trato de disimularlo mirando hacia otro lado una solitaria lagrima cayo por su mejilla cristalizándose, lo que causo el asombro de los demás, pero prefirieron no preguntar en ese momento.

Tres horas después llegaron a la academia siendo recibidos por la gran sonrisa del director que posaba su mirada dulce sobre cada uno d los que bajaban del gran auto negro, los saludó a todos con un beso en la mejilla pero se detuvo en seco al ver a su hija adoptiva, ella tenia una gran y hermosa sonrisa pero el la conocía bien como para no darse cuenta de que algo le pasaba, sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo de vitalidad que la caracterizaba, sino que eran recubiertos por un fino velo de tristeza. La saludo al igual que a todos con su bonita sonrisa, los dejo a todos en la puerta de los cuartos Luna y luego tomo a Yuki por un brazo argumentando a ella y a los demás que tenían que tratar cosas sobre el nuevo ciclo escolar.

...

El hombre se sentó detrás del escritorio que aun seguía partid por la mitad de aquella vez en que Zero lo había roto de un golpe, sonrió al recordar ese momento, sus dos hijos juntos.

-Hija, que es lo que te aflige?-Dijo con tono preocupado y paternal, la chica lo miro sorprendida y luego sonrió melancólicamente, ese hombre la conocía muy bien, a pesar de que nunca le había demostrado que lo quería como a un padre así era, ella lo quería así y jamás le había podido ocultar nada, ni siquiera cuando había entrado en esa edad de rebeldía.

-No quiero que te sientas tristes por mis problemas, después de todo ya se me pasara, no hay mal que dure 100 años ¿no?

-Pero este mal te rompió el corazón no es así? Las cosas del corazón no se solucionan tan rápido-La castaña no había podido contenerse y dejo escapar un par de lagrimas que se seco con la manga de sus suéter.

-Se fue-Es lo único que dijo antes de saltar por la ventana.

-Bendita costumbre tiene esta niña de saltar por la ventana-Dijo divertido el director pero luego cambio sus semblante a uno serio y pensativo "a quien se refería cuando dijo se fue, en verdad no la comprendo, que niña, luego voy a preguntarle a Yori, de seguro ella va a poder aclarar mis dudas"

…..

Yuki, había hecho el camino de regreso a los cuartos luna tan despacio que en lentitud le ganaba a una tortuga, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto choco con alguien.

-Disculpe, no me fije por donde iba-Dijo la chica con suma tranquilidad, cuando levanto la cabeza pudo ver una espesa cabellera rubia y unos ojos negros.

-No es nada princesa-la voz de la chica era muy madura y miraban a la chica frente a ella escudriñándola con sus ojos de pie a cabeza, en un momento hizo un gesto de desagrado pero fue tan fugaz que Yuki no había alcanzado a verlo.

La ojimarron después de disculparse siguió su camino restándole importancia a la otra chica que la miraba con odio bien disimulado, cuando la castaña se hubo alejado lo suficiente murmuro algo que desgraciadamente llego a los oídos de nuestra princesa que tenia los sentidos mucho mas agudos debido a su embarazo.

-Que poca cosa, y pensar que mi lindo Kaname este comprometido con esa niña-Dicho esto tomo el mismo camino que antes había tomado la chica.

…

Cuando la chica paso por delante de la habitación que antes había sido ocupada por su hermano poso su mano en la puerta y luego en el picaporte pero no se atrevió a pasar. Siguió su camino hasta su cuarto en el cual entro y pudo ver sus pertenencias ya colocadas.

-De seguro Runo se tomo la molestia de guardarlas, luego le agradeceré- Se paro frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, se coloco de costado y respiro profundamente manteniendo el aire en sus pulmones viendo como su vientre se agrandaba, por mas que en esos momentos se sentía muy triste una gran felicidad la invadía cada vez que recordaba que llevaba una pequeña vida dentro de ella, muchas veces soñaba despierta con su bebe, ansiaba verlo.

Sonrió sinceramente después de mucho tiempo, porque ahora que lo pensaba lo pasado era pasado y no tenia que detenerse en ese momento, ella tenia que reponerse para su hijo, porque ese pequeño no merecía una mamá triste, un golpe en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, fue y abrió y vio a quien menos se esperaba en se lugar…

-Yuki…-El chico la abrazo muy fuerte como si quisiese que no se le escapara, pero la chica lo alejo con una mano, estaba cansada y la verdad no estaba de tan buen animo como para aguantarlo en esos momentos.

-Kazuki, que sorpresa verte aquí, veo que vas a estudiar en la academia-Dijo mirando el uniforme que llevaba puesto el chico.

-Si, vine aquí a pasar tiempo contigo ya que no quisiste quedarte en el pueblo me vine yo para aquí-El chico sonrió ampliamente, la amaba tanto, que le era imposible despegarse de ella sin embrago si hubiese llegado a su vida antes, si hubiese logrado que se enamorara de el antes que de ese maldito que encima le había dejado un hijo a su amada pero lo que mas le molestaba era que a pesar de su intento por separarlos ella seguía sintiendo el mismo amor por ese incluso se le iluminaban los ojos cuando hablaban de aquel, sin embargo el que se la pasaba haciéndole halagos, regalos e incluso le hacia compañía nunca había visto ese brillo en sus ojos por ninguna de esas cosas que el hacia con tanto esmero.

-No era necesario que dejaras tu hogar para venir aquí a hacerme compañía bien sabes que yo no estoy sola y si tome la decisión de volver fue porque era lo mejor que podía hacer en estas circunstancias.

-Pero Yuki, sabes lo que el te hizo y sin embargo bienes aquí, a un lugar donde seguramente te lo vas a encontrar, es que a caso quieres hacerte mas daño-Dijo tomándola de las manos y la beso, cosa que la chica no acepto y lo separo inmediatamente, pudiera que ella pudiese parecer frágil pero no lo era y si era una persona que se caracterizaba por ser siempre amble y calma también era muy explosiva cuando se enojaba y eso la había hecho enfadar de sobre manera, el conocía bien la situación por la que estaba pasando y se atrevía a hacer eso sabiendo que ella no estaba preparada aun para vivir otra historia.

-Por favor vete y déjame sola-Hizo acoplo de toda la fuerza que tenia para no golpear en ese mismo instante al chico.

-perdón Yuki yo no quise-El chico trataba de excusarse pero lo único que lograba era enojar mas a la chica.

-Ya solo vete y déjame en paz! Sabes bien por lo que estoy pasando y ya te lo había dicho anteriormente, yo no estoy preparada para enamorarme nuevamente y quieres que te diga algo mas, yo lo amo, lo amo con toda mi alma y no me arrepiento por el amor que siento por el, que te quede bien claro eso y ahora solo vete-la chica no había podido contenerse y le había gritado todo lo que tenia guardado, el chico la había mirado sorprendido y un poco dolido por las palabras de ella, pero en ese momento no iba a discutir, por lo que opto por irse dejando a la chica sola en su habitación.

Yuki lloraba desconsolada, no había medido las palabras que había dicho pero eran la verdad pero lo que mas le dolía era que había aceptado que lo amaba, que lo amaba con toda su alma a pesar de lo que le había hecho, se sentó en la cama después de haber serrado la puerta con seguro, prendió la radio y estaban pasando la canción Así es nuestro amor de 2020, no le hacia para nada bien escuchar una canción de amor pero no tenia la suficiente fuerza para levantarse nuevamente por lo que termino de acostarse escuchando la canción, y pensando que así había sido el sentimiento que ellos tenían hacia tiempo.

La canción resonaba por su cabeza una y otra vez hasta que se durmió.

Bueno, se que es cortísimo pero es lo que pude hacer, estoy súper bloqueada y es lo que puede escribir, trate y trate de hacer algo mejor pero no pude, espero me perdonen, sobre todo la tardanza. Pero igual quiero muchos Reviews y gracias por los comentarios.

Besos Flor!


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 17:

La soledad, que es ese sentimiento quien lo provoca o que hace que nos alejemos del mundo, muchos pueden decir que solo nosotros la provocamos cuando no sabemos enfrentar nuestros temores o problemas sin embargo las personas que hablan de esa forma muchas veces no saben ponerse en tu lugar y sentir lo que tu corazón siente, podes estar rodeado de lujos y cariño sin embargo nuestro corazón sigue sintiéndose solo, sigue sintiendo que va cayendo en un profundo y oscuro pozo tan solo porque no conseguimos lo que en verdad anhelamos, el amor es un soporte que ayuda a tener una esperanza, esa pequeña rama de la cual alcanzaste a sostenerte en la caída, pero… que pasa si esa pequeña ramita no resiste? Es bueno seguir luchando para que no se quiebre, o es mejor caer en el vacio.

Esas son preguntas que mi corazón ni mi cerebro puede responder, a veces es mejor seguir adelante, recobrar la fuerza y escalar, escalar, subir a pesar de que nuestro cuerpo este lastimado y al limite de sus fuerzas a tal punto de casi desfallecer de cansancio, pero otras veces la voluntad se pierde llevándonos a perder la razón, a caer en un sueño del cual es demasiado difícil regresar, nos encierra, nos hace prisioneros de ilusiones, de momento felices que hacen que nuestra alma rebose de alegría, engañándonos para que nos quedemos allí por siempre sin importar lo demás ni siquiera lo que mas amamos y que aunque no nos hallamos dado cuenta permaneció junto a nosotros todo el trayecto, toda la caída.

Cerré el cuaderno negro en el cual últimamente había escrito reflexiones de ese tipo, algunas veces había escuchado decir a la gente que los corazones rotos son los mas sabios, esto según yo debe deberse a que cuando la dura realidad nos pega en la cara sin previo aviso empezamos a ver todo con mas claridad, o eso es lo que pienso yo. Guarde el "diario" en un cajón del mi escritorio con llave por supuesto, sabia que nadie entraría eso no estaba permitido a menos que yo lo autorizase pero nunca estaba de mas la seguridad, solté un suspiro de cansancio para después recostarme en la suave superficie de mi gran cama y que muy a mi pesar tengo que admitir que aunque pasaron ya varios meses sigo sintiéndola vacía y fría. Coloque mi mano sobre mi abultado vientre, no podía esperar mantenerme en forma y que no se me notara estando de ocho meses y medio.

Me había hecho varias ecografías en el transcurso de los meses. La ultima había sido hacia un mes donde supuestamente sabría que iba a ser mi bebe, sin embargo no se dejo ver, recuerdo que ese día volví un poco decepcionada pero me anime un poco al saber que podría verlo en otra ocasión. Sentí como el pequeño se movía y sonreí para mis adentros, prendí la tele y fui cambiando de canal, eso era lo que tenían de malo los fines de semana nunca hay nada interesante que ver, al final me decidí por el noticiero, pero creo que el canal de dibujitos hubiese sido mejor cuando vi sobre quien era la nota, quise cambiar pero mi naturaleza curiosa me impidió hacerlo.

Una reportera de unos 20 años, rubia de ojos marrones y que lucia una gran sonrisa estaba dando un informe sobre a quien iban a entrevistar mientras entraba a un gran edificio que por lo menos debía de tener unos 30 pisos, veía como la recepcionista les negaba el paso hasta que el teléfono sonó y los dejo pasar con cara de fatiga, caminaron por un largo pasillo muy bien adornado hasta llegar a una gran puerta de roble, al abrirse pude ver un gran escritorio de madera con papeles pulcramente acomodados sobre el, un sillón negro y sentado en el estaba… Kaname.

-Por favor siéntese-En esos momentos sentí algo de celos al ver como a la reportera le brillaban los ojos al ver a mi hermano y parecía embobada con su amable sonrisa, pero sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos d mi mente, después de todo, que derecho tengo de sentir celos cuando no tengo ningún vinculo que amerite a ese sentimiento, desde aquel día no tenemos nada en común… por lo menos que el sepa.

En ese momento la reportera empezó a hablar y puse mas atención para escuchar lo que el respondía.

_-Bueno, me presento, soy Yaya Tsukiyomi, un gusto en conocerlo señor Kuran-Dijo mientras le extendía la mano en señal de saludo._

_-Un placer, pero tengo entendido que en su país acostumbran a llamarse por los nombres, así que si usted se siente mas cómoda puede llamarme Kaname-Dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas._

_-Muy bien, Kaname, tengo entendido que usted esta al frente de las empresas Kuran y que asumió el cargo a sus 18 años no es así?_

_-Si, hace un años que estoy a cargo de las empresas._

_-es decir que tan solo tiene 19 años? Increíble, jamás lo hubiese imaginado, es impresionante las empresas Kuran son una de las mas reconocidas e importantes del mundo…-así se la pasaron haciendo preguntas sobre las empresas hasta que llegaron a una a la que aunque no quisiera admitir me causo mucha curiosidad e impaciencia por escuchar la respuesta._

_-Tiene novia?-Vi como Kaname movió los ojos en señal de duda y luego respondió._

_-Si, si tengo-Ante esta respuesta la cara de la reportera se ensombreció y no pude dejar de sentir un poco de gusto ante esa reacción._

_-Podría decirnos quien es?_

_-Lo lamento pero no puedo decirle eso._

_-No podría decirnos al menos si vive aquí?_

_-Esta bien, ella no es de aquí, vive en mi país natal._

_-Debe de ser muy bonita._

_-Si lo es, es muy dulce y es lo que mas quiero en la vida._

_-Debe de ser una chica muy afortunada._

_-En realidad no creo que sea muy afortunada por enamorase de mi, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que yo si lo soy porque ella me quiera._

_-Es muy dulce, y cuando volverá a su país?_

_-Tengo el pasaje reservado par esta tarde, calculo que llegare mañana por la tarde y retomare mis estudios, este viaje me tomo mas tiempo del que esperaba._

_-Pero usted es muy inteligente, ya debe de haber terminado el colegio._

_-En realidad cuando estaba cursando mi ultimo año en la academia asumí el mando de las empresas y con los constantes viajes perdí el años por lo que tengo que cursarlo nuevamente-_En ese momento apague la tele, no quería escuchar mas, me causaba dolor verlo, apenas lo vi no me dolió tanto pero cuando empezó a hablar de esa chica creo que se me destrozo el corazón que tanto tiempo me tomo remendarlo, aunque me causo cierta duda de quien era es chica y porque estaba aquí, tal vez hizo un viaje, pero mis pensamientos fueron cortados por el estruendo que hicieron Rima, Yori y Ruka al entrar corriendo a mi cuarto con una docena de bolsas que tiraron junto a mi cama para luego subirse a ella y sentarse junto a mi empezando a sacar conjuntos de ropa que habían comprado.

-No crees que es bonito?-Dijo Yori mientras sacaba un pequeño conjuntito azul.

-Si, es muy bonito Yori-Dije sonriendo sinceramente, en verdad aprecio mucho los momentos que paso con mis amigas, me reconfortan y hacen que olvide lo que me hace daño.

-Por que compraste de color azul?-escuche que decía Ruka, mientras sacaba un conjunto color rosa-De seguro que va a ser niña.

-Claro que no, va a ser un niño.

-Niña.

-Niño.

-Niña.

-Niña.

-Niño.

-Niña.

-Niño.

Escuche como Rima soltó un suspiro y tomaba aire, instantáneamente tape mis oídos, sabia lo que eso significaba.

-Ya cállense! Parecen dos niños!-Rima soltó un grito ensordecedor, para luego sonreír al escuchar el silencio, luego saco de un gran paquete dos conjuntitos blancos y un camisón azul-no sabia cual te iba a gustar mas, pero como no sabemos que va a ser el bebe compre de color blanco y también compre esto para ti, seguramente los vas a necesitar en la maternidad, espero que te guste-En ese momento la abrace y comencé a llorar.

-Por que lloras Yuki? Es que a caso los regalos de Rima no te gustaron-dijo Ruka, que recibió una mirada acecina de parte de la ojiazul, que se dedico a corresponderme el abrazo, la solté y dije:

-Es solo, que estoy muy agradecida de tener amigas como ustedes, no se que aria si no estuvieran, además…

-Además…-repitieron las tres esperando a que complete la oración.

-Mañana viene.

-Quien?-después de unos segundos cayeron en la cuenta de sobre quien estaba hablando-Tienes que ser fuerte-Dijeron las tres acercándose tanto a mi que casi me tiraron de la cama.

-Esta bien chicas, pero tengan cuidado, no es fácil levantarse cuando tenés una carga extra-Dije sonriendo, a lo cual les salió una gotita en la cabeza por mi cambio de animo.

…

-En verdad no puedo creerlo! Mira que esa niña tonta es la que este con Kaname, no me lo puedo creer, cuando me habían dicho que el me había rechazado porque ya estaba comprometido con alguien pensé que debía de ser alguien increíblemente bella y para colmo esta embarazada, eso me pone en verdad furiosa.

-Ya por favor cálmese Sara-sama, no se altere no vale la pena que su hermoso rostro se llene de arrugas por semejantes tonterías, de seguro ya encontrara otro purasangre mas guapo y rico que Kaname Kuran.

-Bien sabes que eso no me importa sino que esto ya se volvió algo personal, mira que rechazarme a mi por una niña como esa, no voy a para hasta que el sea mío y verla destruida a ella.

…

-Ese maldito, mañana regresa a quitarme a mi hermosa Yuki, no voy a dejar que la aparte de mi lado, jamás lograra hacerlo, demasiado me tomo volver a nacer en este tiempo como para desperdiciar esta oportunidad, seria un desperdicio, después de todo si fallo ya se lo que debo hacer.

-respecto a ese niño, veré que hago con el pero no quiero nada relacionado con el cerca de ella, eso solo haría que lo recordara mas y eso es lo que menos quiero.

…

-_Por favor los pasajeros con destino a Japón preséntense en la plataforma numero 4 para abordar el avión._

-Ese es mi vuelo "Por fin Yuki, después de ocho largos meses podre verte nuevamente, te he extrañado tanto"-El chico abordo el avión y se sentó en uno de los asientos de primera clase, cuando se sentó abrió el libro que tenia y empezó por leer el prologo con una calma digna de desesperación para las personas que lo veían, en verdad parecía una estatua, como era que una persona estuviese tan quieta, es que a caso ni parpadeaba.

Unas horas después el avión descendió en una de las pistas de aterrizaje del aeropuerto de Japón, los pasajeros fueron bajando uno a uno hasta que por fin bajo Kaname mirando hacia ambos lados y al frente en busca de alguno de sus amigos, pero nada, no se extraño demasiado, el no había avisado nada y sus amigos no se informaban demasiado con las novedades que proporcionaban los medios de comunicación, sin embargo la presencia de Yuki se sentía cerca, podría ser que ella haya venido?

Se bajo corriendo y empezó a buscar, pero realmente era difícil con tanta gente de por medio, los olores y presencias se mesclan imposibilitándole saber con exactitud la ubicación de su hermana.

…

-Que se supone que estoy haciendo aquí? No debería haber venido desde un principio! Soy una boba, a que vine, a sufrir mas, a esperar que me diga en la cara que ya no me quiere mas-No sabia en que momento había empezado a llorar y lo peor era que estaba sentada en un banco en el centro del aeropuerto, se seco la cara con la manga de su campera, se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia la salida tranquilamente a pesar de que sentía la presencia de su hermano acercándose, por alguna razón ya no le quedaban fuerzas para ni ganas para evitarlo, correr o siquiera esconderse, no valía la pena jugar ese juego, de todos modos algún día se iban a encontrar, tan distraída estaba que no había caído en la cuenta de que iba cruzando una calle en la cual casi la atropellan de no ser por un apuesto joven de cabellos negros, entonces recién ahí se dio cuenta del peligro que corría no su vida sino la de su bebe, ella fácilmente curaría sus heridas sin embargo el bebe era muy pequeñito.

Kaname había sentido la presencia de su hermana salir del establecimiento por lo que la siguió y cuando salió vio como casi la atropellan por lo que la empujo cayendo los dos en el césped, era realmente increíble que afuera estuviese tan tranquilo y hubiera muy pocas personas.

-Yuki, por kami, podrías haberte lastimado!

-K…Kaname- no le salían las palabras en verdad estaba en shock, pero al parecer no le importo mucho la presencia de su hermano sino que instintivamente se llevo las manos al vientre y dirigió su mirada hacia este preocupada peo al sentir una patadita se calmo, pero valla sorpresa al ver la cara de Kaname clavada en su gran panza para luego dirigirse a ella con voz entrecortada como nunca.

-E…es mi…o?-La chica no contesto nada, solo asintió ante la pregunta pero nuevamente había empezado a llorar por lo que volteo la cara, pero luego sintió como unos cálidos brazos la rodeaban, pero…

-Creo… que ya es hora…

**Lo siento mucho por la tardanza por subir este capitulo, en verdad no se como disculparme pero, no estuve pasando por los mejores momentos, espero que este capítulos les guste y prometo ponerme al día con todos mis fics. Agradezco mucho los Reviews y les doy la bienvenida a las nuevas chicas, espero sinceramente no haberlas decepcionado.**

**Con cariño Flor. **__


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 18:**

-Creo…que ya es hora…-Dijo la chica en un susurro inaudible.

-Por que no me dijiste? Hubiese venido en seguida.

-No quise molestarte- Dijo la chica aun siendo abrazada por el pelinegro, y aunque no quisiese admitirlo eso era lo que ella esperaba que hiciera cuando llegara de ese largo viaje, pero con el tiempo había perdido las esperanzas de que sus deseos se hiciesen realidad, el aroma de su cabello la estaba haciendo perder la cabeza pero recuperando la poca cordura que le quedaba en esos instantes dificultosa y penosamente se soltó del agarre de su hermano que la miraba extrañado y sorprendido. Sentía la penetrante mirada de el en ella y dio vuelta la cara para que no viera lo sonrojada que estaba, porque aún después de tanto tiempo junto a él no podía evitar que el rojo le subiera a las mejillas, en unos momento pensó en pedirle disculpas y abrazarlo tanto como había querido durante esos meses, pero luego recordó a esa chica que ni siquiera sabiendo su nombre o aspecto había estado rondando en su cabeza, si bien ella sufría por no poder tener al hombre que amaba junto a ella, no la haría sentir eso a esa joven, porque el dolor que se siente cuando te rompen el corazón es mucho peor que la muerte porque no te están matando por fuera sino que te matan en el interior, y pareciera que sentís como tu corazón se rompe, jamás pensó que cuando dicen que se te rompe el corazón fuese tan literal.

Se levanto despacio, sin esforzarse demasiado, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar despacio sabiendo que su hermano seguía en el mismo lugar en el que habían caído, ese mismo día se iría, si bien no sabia adonde tenia miles de lugares para escoger y no era que fuese una cobarde sino que ¿Quién soportaría verlo todos los días amándolo y sabiendo que el ama a otra persona? A parte no soportaría saber que el se quedaba con ella simplemente por el hecho de iban a tener un hijo, sabia muy bien que aunque el estuviese junto a ella no seria feliz sabiendo que el estaba sacrificando su felicidad por ella, así que lo mejor seria apartase, desaparecer y que el siguiera su camino, no le negaría que fuese a ver al bebe, después de todo era su padre y tenia todo el derecho del mundo, a parte que clase de madre seria negándole a su hijo ver a su papá.

Una fina lluvia empezó a caer de un gris y sombrío cielo que haciendo acto de presencia en el momento mas indicado como si entendiera la tristeza de la joven que en esos momentos caminaba por la lluvia, al parecer sin percatarse de lo heladas que estaban esas pequeñas e imperceptibles gotas cristalinas que pegaban contra su cuerpo sin ninguna piedad y que se mezclaron a la salinidad que caía de los ojos de la castaña, que sonrió de manera un poco melancólica pero sobre todo aliviada, si, estaba aliviada, se había sacado un gran peso de encima al ver que a Kaname no le había desagradado su estado, esto hizo que aumentara su sonrisa, porque un rayo de esperanza estaba atravesando su corazón que se había mantenido en una oscuridad impropia para la luz que ella emanaba comúnmente, y eso la había hecho ver algo ¿Qué era? La muestra de amor mas conocida en aquellas hermosas y trágicas novelas románticas, la frase mas dolorosa y mas hermosa que siempre se escuchaba decir con voz llorosa, con un dejo de tristeza y con una alegría y decisión casi inhumana y esta era "Mientras él sea feliz, yo también lo seré".

Pronto sintió como una campera bastante cálida y con un aroma bien conocido por ella se posaba en sus hombros, por un momento lo miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos marrón violáceo que la habían cautivado desde la primera vez, vio que en ellos se reflejaba la preocupación y la felicidad, una gran felicidad y si se preguntan porque conocía tan bien cada expresión de esos ojos que la mayoría de las veces parecía bloqueada por una gran puerta de metal, solo digamos que cuando se ama se comprende hasta el silencio.

Le dedico una sonrisa de disculpas que aunque había hecho un gran esfuerzo se notaria a kilómetros que era un tanto melancólica a pesar de que sus eternas reflexiones la había hecho ver con mas claridad las cosas, aunque eso no quitaba que por dentro su corazón estaba destrozado.

…

-Hace mucho que la princesa se fue, crees que le haya pasado algo?

-Ya cálmate Aidou, Yuki va a estar bien, yo la conozco no es alguien fácil de tratar y créeme cuando te digo que la única herida que podría pararla son las heridas del corazón, y ahora mismo esas misma heridas de las que hablo se están cerrando y espero no vuelvan a abrirse, sino ella caería en un abismo mental, su felicidad no existiría, solo fingida amabilidad hacia las personas que ama.

Pero en medio del discurso moral que estaba dando Yori a su novio, se abrió la puerta con desmedida fuerza yendo a azotarse contra una pared que antes blanca se había convertido en una telaraña de finas ranuras de las cuales seguía cayendo polvo por el golpe.

-Yori! Mira!-Dijo Ruka corriendo hacia la chica mencionada que la miraba con un poco de sorpresa, sobretodo al ser esta vampiresa tan calmada y refinada la que en esos momentos venia sudando, con los cabellos cenizos alborotados y la ropa desarreglada la que le extendía en esos momento una revista con la fecha de el día anterior, la cual decía con letras grandes "Mañana le daremos la bienvenida, al empresario mas joven y reconocido de Japón, Kaname Kuran"

-Esto, no puede ser, tu crees que Yuki…

-No lo creo, lo se, ella puede ser muy madura a veces pero en los asuntos del corazón es como una niña, seguirá intentando aunque sus heridas no cierren aun.

-En eso tienes razón Yori y creo que seria lo mejor ir a buscarla, lo mas seguro es que haya ido a verlo.

-No Ruka, en momentos como estos es mejor dejarla sola, nadie puede meterse en su mente, nadie sabe lo que piensa, nunca nadie se atrevería ni siquiera a osar poner un pie dentro de sus asuntos sin salir lastimado.

-Entiendo, la dejare.

-Pero…

-Pero nada! Amorcito lindo.

-S…ssi Yori, lo que tu digas.

-Así me gusta-le dijo su novia con una gran sonrisa en la cara viendo la expresión de niño pequeños siendo reprendido por su madre lo cual produjo una sonora carcajada de parte de la noble rubia que observaba todo con un brillo de gracia en los ojos que se había llevado el velo de preocupación que antes tenia instalado en ellos.

…

En una amplia sala se encontrabas dos personas con el cabellos tan plateado como los rayos puros de la luna solo que estas dos personas diferían en genero, uno era un chico de semblante frío y la otra era una chica con cara aniñada y una gran sonrisa que adornaba su pálido rostro.

-En verdad no quieres ir a verla? Crecieron como hermanos, es normal que la extrañes, hace un años mas o menos que no la ves.

-Esta bien, no creo que haya podido perdonarme después de lo que le hice.-Ante esta respuesta la chica sonrió aun mas y se apresuro a contestarle.

-Yo no la conocí mucho en ese tiempo que estuve en la academia pero si lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que es una persona de corazón puro y eso solo lo reafirmo con solo recordar todas las cosas que me has contado sobre ella.

-En verdad lo crees María, ella me habrá perdonado.

-Claro que si, pero…

-Pero Kuran no, y estoy casi seguro de que cuando me vea no dudara en cortarme la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Yuki-sama lo detendrá en el momento justo.

-Eso espero, no quiero tener mas problemas con ella por herir a su novio.

…

-Kazuki-san, la señorita Sara quiere verlo inmediatamente-Dijo un amable joven de cabellos escarlata y una amplia sonrisa, que dejaba ver dos filas de dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados que se dirigía con educación hacia el joven castaños que se encontraba sentado al borde del tejado.

-Dile que en seguida voy-Dijo con todo el desinterés que puede ser notable en una vos somnolienta y aterciopelada.

-Como usted diga-El joven hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto y se alejo en completo silencio.

-Que quiere ahora esa rubia oxigenada (no tengo nada contra las rubias, era solo para hacer mas gracioso el momento)-Dijo levantándose con desgane del duro suelo que hasta el momento le había parecido reconfortante, bajo lentamente por las escaleras, en esos momentos no tenia ni pizca de gana de dar un salto de acróbata desde el techo, por alguna razón ya se sentía derrotado, cuantas veces había perdido contra el, ya había perdido la cuenta, y a veces se ponía a pensar, "de que vale la pena luchar cuando siempre perderás, sin contar que el amor de la mujer que amas es de el"

Llego a la planta inferior y salió a paso lento hacia uno de los jardines donde hermosos arboles frutales hacían acto de presencia junto a una rubia de delicadas facciones que se encontraba sentada en la rama de un naranjo, cualquiera que la viese pensaría que era un ángel, pero claro las apariencias engañan y esta chica no era la excepción, sino que le quedaba adecuada la frase "un lobo disfrazado de cordero", se acerco hacia aquel espectáculo de malvada belleza, plantándose frente a el con una ceja levantada en señal de pregunta, a lo cual ella lo miro con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro que haría temblar al mas valiente.

-Y ahora que?

-Que maneras son esas de hablarme Kazuki?-Dijo la rubia bajándose del árbol y pasando una mano sobre el pecho del ya mencionado que la miraba con desprecio y porque no decirlo, asco, si eso era lo que le producía esa mujer, asco, el mas profundo asco aun mas del que sentía por si mismo.

-Te voy a dejar bien en claro algo, así que escúchame si me acosté contigo no fue mas que por el rechazo de Yuki, fue en un momento de desesperación y entiende algo tu no le llegas ni a los talones, y creo que de eso ya te diste cuenta por el rechazo de tu adorado Kaname ¿no es así?-La mujer cerro las manos en un puño y le dirigió una mirada furtiva al castaño que la miraba con burla-Y bien para que me pediste que viniera a gastar mi tiempo contigo?

-Matarlo, eso es lo que aremos.

-A quien quieres matar?

-A ese niño que lleva en su vientre, si el desaparece nada los atara, y serán nuestros.

-Creo que bebiste sangre en mal estado, ni yo me atrevería a matar a un bebe.

-Pues yo si, yo haría cualquier cosa por el amor de Kaname-sama, incluso matar a ese bebe que lo ata a esa maldita.

-Ya lo he dicho has bebido sangre en mal estado, ve a que te revise un medico, no mejor un psiquiatra eso te quedaría perfecto.

-Has lo que quieras, pero por lo menos me ayudaras?-Dijo mirándolo de reojo con cierto recelo notablemente marcado en las orbes negras(no me acuerdo de que color eran así que les puse el primer color que se me vino a la mente )

-Lo lamento, pero no tengo el alma tan vil como para hacer eso.

…

Iban caminando dos purasangres por las amplias calles de aquel tranquilo pueblo, pero no podía decirse lo mismo del ambiente que los rodeaba abrazándolos, ahogándolos, la tención que se respiraba en esos momentos se podría cortar con cuchillo, por un lado se encontraba la chica que se sentía morir por estar al lado de el nuevamente, por un lado estaba esa parte de su mente que le decía que lo atrape entre sus brazos y lo bese asta morir sin importar nada ni nadie, y la otra era la que le decía que se mantuviera al margen y aceptase las cosas tal y como eran, porque nada iba a cambiar, los sentimientos del corazón no desaparecen tan fácilmente, pero aun así, si no desaparecen se rompen fácilmente y eso lo sabia muy bien, ella no pudo evitar que una cristalina gota salina resbalara de su ojo para trazar un camino hacia su mentón de donde callo limpiamente al suelo de piedra y a su vez llamo la atención del chico que caminaba al lado de ella en esos momentos y que no pudo evitar sentir preocupación y tristeza a la ves, pero esta no era de el sino que era un sentimiento ajeno, era la conexión que tenia con su hermana ese lazo de sangre que los mantenía unidos y que los hacia percibir lo que sentía el otro.

-Yuki, no se que es lo que te pasa pero sabes que siempre vas a poder confiar en mi para lo que sea.

En ese momento la parte furiosa que había estado guardada en sus subconsciente todo ese tiempo salió a flote en toda su magnitud.

-Que irónico que digas eso, confiar en ti, por Kami, crees que soy idiota o algo parecido-En esos momento estaban cruzando por un campo de flores que se había comenzado a resquebrajar el suelo, las flores parecían moverse como si un aire feroz las estuviese tratando de arrancar, muchas de ellas se marchitaban por la falta de agua que en esos momentos les estaba siendo arrebatada concentrándose en afiladas dagas que se enfilaban delante de la chica cuyos ojos eran de un rojo fuerte lleno de furia, pero increíblemente no expresaban odio, sino mas bien tristeza y decepción.

-Yuki, por favor cálmate, no te entiendo, claro que puedes confiar en mi.

-Yo no voy a confiar nunca mas en ti, mi confianza hacia ti desapareció aquel día en que me rompiste el corazón, pero claro ahora bienes a hacerte el bueno conmigo como si nada hubiese pasado, no soy estúpida, se que solo lo haces porque voy a darte un hijo, nada mas, pues para tu información puedes irte tranquilo con ella, no voy a reclamarte nada!-En ese instante, después de que la furia contenida por fin había encontrado una pequeña abertura para salir se había calmado, después de la tempestad viene la calma, pero nadie dice que sale el sol después de ella, solo calma, silencio y soledad es lo que queda pero no se puede hacer nada y hay que conformarse con lo que uno puede hacer sin forzar a nuestro corazón a amar o a olvidar, no importa que, pero jamás lo lograremos por la fuerza, solo el tiempo cura las heridas, pero a veces las heridas tardan mucho en cerrarse y nadie nos asegura que no vuelvan a abrirse.

-Yuki…-Dijo en un susurro Kaname pues aun no salía de su asombro mientras veía caer esas miles de dagas cristalinas volver al lugar de donde habían sido arrebatadas, cuando salió de su asombro lo único que pudo ver fueron esas orbes que antes rebosantes de alegría ahora estaban tristes, profundos y vacios, carentes de la alegría característica de la cual sobresalía en cada sonrisa, para luego solo ver el flequillo tapar esos ojos hinchado por los que aun seguían cayendo lagrimas amargas.

-No me hables mas, pues tu voz me hace daño, no me mires mas, pues tu mirada me duele, no te preocupes mas por mi porque esa misma preocupación se convierte en un puñal que atraviesa mi corazón de lado a lado impidiéndome ser feliz, aunque dudo que pueda serlo alguna vez… "sin ti"

**Bue, mátenme si quieren, aunque no les conviene porque se quedan sin escritora, por lo menos esperen a que termine la historia a la cual le quedan pocos capítulos, no me pregunten cuantos porque no se, yo escribo sin pensar que tan larga o corta puede llegar a ser la historia, pero eso si, me disculpo con ustedes por la tardanza nuevamente, pero esta vez es porque es mi ultimo mes de clase por lo que no doy abasto de exámenes, quise actualizar antes, pero lo único que había en mi cabeza eran las formulas, fechas y todo eso…**

**Gracias por los comentarios…**

**Con mucho cariño para mis lectora a las que quiero un montón.**

**Flor! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 19:**

Un mes, si un mes había pasado sin que Yuki le dijera siquiera una palabra, había intentado hablar con ella mas no se lo permitía, mas que ella el era el que no se lo permitía porque su corazón le decía que le diera tiempo, ¿tiempo para que? Se preguntaba siempre, había intentado hablar con sus amigos pero nadie le hablaba solo Yori había dicho una sola frase que aunque por su gran inteligencia aun no había podido descifrar "Mira bien y presta atención, porque las personas que la rodean no siempre son buenas", había observado as personas que la rodeaban mas todas eran de su confianza excepto ese chico que habían conocido en las montañas, pero no parecía malo mas bien su mirada a Yuki estaba llena de cariño y ternura pero había un destello de tristeza cuando la miraba y otro de odio hacia el. Pero lo que mas le había llamado la atención era esa nueva purasangre de sonrisa dulce pero eso a el no lo engañaba, debajo de esa fachada de inocencia sabia perfectamente que se encontraba la imagen de una asesina sin corazón.

…..

**Yuki pov: **

Sentía la mirada de Kaname en mi, a cada segundo a cada minuto sometiéndome a la mas placentera investigación, si era placentera pero a la vez perturbadora, aun soñaba con sus ojos y su cabello, y muy a mi pesar eso no podía continuar el ya quería a alguien mas pero aun así deseo con todo mi ser volver a tenerlo entre mis brazos, no eso ya no puede continuar. Me levante con mucha dificultad de las raíces del árbol de Sakura en el que estaba sentada, camine muy despacio por el extenso jardín maravillándome con la diversa vegetación que se extendía por el gran jardín en el cual había pasado la mayoría de mi vida claro sin contar esos cinco ya casi olvidados años de mi vida que pase con mis padres, me detuve frente a un rosal y tome una hermosa rosa roja al igual que la sangre que en esos momentos manaba de mis dedos, los cuales torpes y despistados habían agarrado la belleza que tenia en mis manos sin ninguna precaución olvidándome que las espinas que la protegían lastimarían sin duda mis dedos, esto hizo que recordara una frase que hace tanto mi madre me había dicho "las rosas son como el amor, no importa cuantas veces te lastimen nunca dejaras de amarlas", suspire al pensar eso, si mi madre era una eterna enamorada del amor al igual que yo.

Quite las espinas una por una y coloque la flor en mi cabello, luego mire mi mano que ya se había cicatrizado y otra vez dirigí mi andar lento hacia una banca en la que se encontraba sentado mi hermano "leyendo un libro", me senté a su lado y lo mire, instantáneamente el se giro hacia mi quedando muy poco espacio entre nuestros rostros, yo solo me aleje un poco y le di la rosa que minutos antes había estado en mi cabello.

-Podemos hablar?-Dije con un hilo de voz que mas bien pareció un susurro que se había llevado la brisa de la noche.

-Claro-Escuche su voz, tan dulce, tan aterciopelada tan… tan suya, tan única.

**POV Nadie:**

-Solamente quiero que me digas como es?

-Quien?

-La chica que conquisto tu corazón-Dijo calma mirándolo, posando sus orbes chocolates en aquellas violetas que muchas veces le habían robado el sueño y el aliento.

El rio ante esa pregunta para luego contestar-Tu la conoces demasiado bien, como podrías preguntarme eso, eres tu Yuki, la única persona que amo, la que me roba el sueño, el aliento y hasta la vida misma.

-Entonces por que enviaste esa carta, que rompió mi corazón?-Su voz no sonaba entrecortada ni siquiera temblaba, la única señal de dolor eran esas gotas cristalinas que caían de sus ojos sin control y que se cristalizaban antes de llegar al suelo.

-Yo nunca envié ninguna carta, todas las veces que intente comunicarme con ustedes fue por teléfono, y debo decir que nadie me contesto excepto Aidou pero sus respuestas eran muy cortas.

-Pero, mira, como puedes decir que tu no enviaste esta carta si la tengo conmigo siempre para recordar que debo alejarme de ti y que lo que estoy viviendo no es solo un mal sueño-Dijo extendiéndole una hoja que tenia las marcas de haber sido doblada y también la tinta corrida lo que dejaba ver con claridad que había llorado.

Leyó la carta atentamente frunciendo el ceño a cada palabra que procesaba su cerebro, para luego desintegrarse y volverse negras cenizas que caían al suelo.

-Olvídate de esto, pues yo nunca escribiría semejante pavada, sabes mas que nadie que te amo con toda mi alma, que aunque esta sucia tiene una luz pura e inocente que es el amor que siento por ti-Dijo tomándole el rostro con ternura y secándole las lagrimas con los pulgares para luego abrazarla como había querido hacerlo desde hacia un mes y aspirar el dulce aroma a rosas que manaba de cada parte de su frágil cuerpo.

-En verdad lo dices?-Dijo despegando se cabeza del fuerte pecho del chico.

-Nunca hable mas enserio que en estos momento, te amo-En ese momento la resistencia de la chica se quebró, si había algo todavía que desconfiara de el en su cabeza había desaparecido por completo con esas últimas palabras que hacia tanto deseaba escuchar de sus labios y que tantas veces había soñado.

Se apretó mas contra su pecho y dijo con voz dulce-Yo también, y no sabes cuanto.

…

-Te dije que se terminarían arreglando, si son tal para cual.

-Es verdad Yori, aunque aun no entiendo la capacidad de perdonar que tiene Yuki.

-Ella no tiene que perdonar nada porque esa carta era una mentira.

-Una mentira, y porque no se lo dijiste?

-Porque ella debe aprender a defenderse y darse cuenta de las cosas sola aun cuando las heridas sean muy profundas.

-Entiendo, pero aun sigo pensando que debiste decírselo, le habrías ahorrado un gran sufrimiento.

-Si Ruka, pero ni tu ni Rima ni yo vamos a estar siempre para ella, cuando se encuentre sola que es lo que va a hacer?

-Esta bien, tu ganas.

…..

-De cuanto estas?

-Mas o menos en diez días es la fecha aproximada para el nacimiento-Decía la castaña mientras miraba con ternura a Kaname que posaba su mano sobre su abultado vientre en el cual su bebe se removía incesantemente, al parecer estaba feliz de sentir a su papá.

-Enserio? Y que es?-Kaname parecía un niño pequeño preguntándole a su mamá sobre su nuevo hermanito en ves del papá.

-No lo se, en ninguna de las ecografías se dejo ver, así que será una sorpresa.

-Y tu que crees que sea?

-Pues yo creo que será un varón, si un varoncito tan lindo como tu.

-Pues yo pienso que será una niña tan linda como tu, o por lo menos que tenga tu carácter dulce.

En eso tocan la puerta de la habitación de Yuki, en la cual los dos pura sangre se encontraban acostados en la cama pero por los golpes insistentes de la puerta Kaname tubo que levantarse a abrir, pero no le hizo mucha gracia el ver a cierta rubia de ojos negros que dirigió su mirada negra hacia el y lo abrazo ahí frente a Yuki cuyos ojos se salieron de orbita y se levanto tan rápido que ni siquiera el se dio cuenta de cuando llego a su lado.

-Hola Sara, veo que te agrada Kaname-Dijo con fingida amabilidad la purasangre pues por dentro estaba hecha una furia y una insistente voz le decía que la agarrase del cuello y la tirara por el balcón, si pero del piso 300.

-Pues como no va a agradarme, estoy enamorada de él desde que tengo uso de razón-Dijo descaradamente la rubia, la cual había sido empujada bruscamente hacia atrás por un Kaname bastante enojado pero que la miraba con indiferencia, una indiferencia que parecían filosas dagas que atravesaban el cuerpo de la "frágil" mujer, y porque no decirlo, la pareja de purasangre así lo deseaba, ninguno de los dos la soportaba.

-Bueno Sara si ya terminaste de expresar tus opiniones te pido que te retires de mi habitación-Dijo sonriente Yuki, a lo cual recibió una mirada asesina de parte de la ojinegra, pero que obligada tendría que irse, porque si había algo a lo que no estaba dispuesta era a arriesgar su vida y un minuto mas en esa habitación y la vida que ella tanto amaba iba a desaparecer como un suspiro en el aire.

…

-Ho vamos Zero, si quieres te acompaño hace un mes que estas dándole vueltas al asunto, solo ve, pídele disculpas y seguro que te perdona así que entra por esa puerta y enfrenta tus problemas como siempre lo has hecho o es que te has vuelto un cobarde.

-Claro que no!

-Bueno entonces marche!

-No me trates como a tu hermano menor.

-Pues eso pareces-decía sonriente maría mientras miraba las facciones fruncidas en un ceño de su novio el cual mas bien parecía un niño, y no s asombren esto era común desde hacia ya un tiempo, esa capa gélida que siempre lo envolvía había ido desapareciendo con el tiempo, ese tiempo en el cual los dos habían empezado a quererse y entenderse.

-Los hermanos no se quieren de la misma manera que nos queremos nosotros dos.

-Solo en casos muy peculiares, pero que nosotros conocemos uno muy de cerca no te parece?

-Hay ya cállate! Ni que fueras mi madre-El peli plata se alejo refunfuñando por lo bajo en dirección a los cuartos luna donde por fin podría pedirle disculpas a su querida Yuki a la cual no veía desde hace mucho, cuando por fin entro pudo distinguir el aroma de Yuki en un sector del jardín bastante apartado, no lo sorprendía demasiado, después de todo a pesar de ser una chica muy agradable y de carácter dulce no tenia muchos amigos y por lo general siempre gustaba de sentarse en lugares tranquilo mayoritariamente de noche, siempre le había llamado la atención la atracción que tenia la castaña hacia la noche pero ya entendía porque.

Llego hasta un pequeño jardín lleno de árboles de sakura en el cual se podía distinguir la silueta de dos personas recostadas bajo las raíces de uno de estos, podía ver el perfil de un hombre muy conocido al cual le había guardado rencor por mucho tiempo, pero de la otra persona solo podía distinguir una fina y larga cabellera castaña que caía sobre su espalda y recorría parte del verde pasto.

Cuando llego noto que las dos personas ni se inmutaban parecían tener un profundo sueño, tranquilo y apacible, eso detonaba su rostro tranquilidad y felicidad o por lo menos solo uno de los rostros ya que como antes había mencionado solo podía ver al hombre y a la cabellera castaña, se agacho a la altura dl piso y sacudió levemente a la chica que estaba de espaldas la cual se removió perezosamente en los brazos del moreno que la sostenía posesivamente de la cintura, lo miro por el rabillo del ojo con sus ojos peculiarmente chocolates que detonaban un destello rojizo natural.

Al verlo claramente abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pero luego suavizo sus facciones para dedicarle una dulce sonrisa, como era que esa chica tenia esa habilidad para perdonar, tanta pureza había en su corazón aún como para perdonar a la persona que casi le quita la vida, vio como se incorporo lentamente, siempre de espaldas a el negándole la visión de se cara, se levanto muy despacio, noto como se le dificultaba hacerlo, no sabia porque pero cuando la chica se dio vuelta pudo notar el porque de la problemática al levantarse, un gran vientre abultaba el antes plano abdomen y en ese instante sintió como le echaban un balde de agua helado en la cabeza con balde y todo, que sorpresa, lo menos que se esperaba cuando volviera a verla seria que estuviese embarazada.

-Estas embarazada?

-No solamente me puse un almohadón bajo la camisa-Dijo sarcásticamente y con un toque de diversión en los ojos al ver que el otro hacia un gesto de fastidio-Pues claro que creías, que te ibas a quedar sin sobrinos o que me iba a quedar soltera toda la vida.

-Pues… no-Todavía estaba medio shoqueado pero cuando recupero todos sus sentidos pudo darse cuenta de que hablaba como si fuera medio estúpido- Solo me sorprendí, es que a caso no tengo derecho a eso?-Dijo fingiendo indignación.

La chica rio por lo bajo, hacia cuanto que no veía esa faceta de Zero? Mucho, eso podía asegurarlo.

-Hemm Yuki, yo… yo…"demonios que tan difícil puede ser pedir disculpas! No que fuera mucha ciencia"

-Esta bien yo ya te perdone hace mucho, pero te recomiendo que practiques tus disculpas-Dijo la castaña la cual dirigió una mirada dulce hacia el chico que en esos momento estaba abriendo los ojos con pereza, ahora el lo entendía ella lo amaba, cuantas veces la había regañado por su amor infantil hacia aquel vampiro y resulta que jamás había sido un amor infantil o simple atracción sino que era un amor genuino y puro que a la vez este era respondido con la misma dulzura con la que se le era entregado.

-Mira con lo que me encuentro cuando despierto, a mi cuñado hablando con mi esposa.

-Esposa?-creo que el chico quedo perplejo ante estas palabras (y creo que ustedes también) y dirigió rápidamente su mirada a la mano de la chica la cual llevaba una bella alianza labrada con incrustaciones de diamantes.

-A pues si, no invitamos a nadie excepto a nuestros amigos a nuestros amigos mas cercanos y al director, quisimos invitarte, bueno quise, pero como no sabia donde estabas no pude avisarte para que vinieras, el casamiento echo es solo por civil, porque bueno unos pequeños asuntos me sacaron un poquito de control y bueno… la celebración por la iglesia será después de que nazca el pequeño o pequeña al que por cierto ya en esta semana o en la próxima tendría que nacer.

-Hoo veo y hace cuanto que volvió Kuran? Porque según me entere estuvo algunos meses fuera del país en asuntos d la compañía.

-Pues volvió hace un mes y medio más o menos pero debo decir que no fue el reencuentro más feliz, de por si yo ya no estaba muy feliz después de que el se fuera.

-Entiendo lo extrañabas.

-En realidad mas que por eso por otras cosas que pasaron en estos meses que no fueron muy agradables que digamos, suponiendo que se me rompió el corazón y bueno es algo largo de contar, tal vez en otro momento en el que dispongamos de mas tiempo puesto que ahora me parece que alguien se esta impacientando.

-Al fin lo notaste! O es que a caso me estas ignorando!-Le dijo con su usual tono frio pero ella sabia que solo lo empleaba porque estaba Zero presente y por mas confianza que ella le pudiera llegara tener al vampiro de cabellos platinos el nunca tenia que descuidarse no por el sino porque había miles de personas en la academia que podían ser mas de lo que aparentaban y dos estaban en su lista negra la cual ya de por si era bastante larga pero ese hombre y esa mujer la encabezaban con el solo hecho de haber lastimado a la persona que el mas amaba en la vida.

**Wa! Que les pareció el capitulo, hacia bastante que no actualizaba y agradezco por todos los Reviews que me dejaron en verdad son de gran ayuda para darte un aliento a seguir, espero les guste el nuevo cap. sino entienden algo me lo dicen y yo se los explico.**

**Con mucho, mucho pero mucho cariño para mis lectoras!**

**Flor! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 20:**

La rubia estaba caminando tranquilamente por los jardines de la academia que tenían un aspecto romántico y a la ves tenebroso suponiendo que la noche era algo fría y el brillo de la luna no se veía ya que era tapada por una espesa capa de nubes violetas y rojizas, al parecer se avecinaba una tormenta y una bastante fuerte, cerro los ojos y soltó un suspiro, hoy había una fiesta de la sociedad vampírica y era su oportunidad de por lo menos conservar una esperanza de obtener el amor del pelinegro purasangre que le había robado el sueño desde hacia años, deshacerse de su castaña hermana era la mejor opción, no iba a costarle nada causarle algún mal puesto que la odiaba. Ella era la razón por la cual los padres de Kaname no habían aceptado el compromiso de ella y el hacia años cuando aún eran niños, pero a pesar de eso ella lo había seguido queriendo, lo había mirado en secreto, lo había amado en silencio sin saber el porque de la negativa, pero cuando anunciaron la repentina aparición de una hija de los Kuran entendió el porque cuando también habían anunciado el compromiso de los hermanos desde que eran pequeños, aún así no había desistido, siempre que tenia la oportunidad de mostrar sus virtudes a su amado lo hacia con suma maestría sin que el le mostrase ni siquiera un signo de interés, de todas las maneras posibles había intentado enamorarlo, siendo dulce, amable, fría, calculadora, inteligente, tonta, fuerte, débil, pero ninguna había funcionado, siempre todas las miradas dulce y sonrisas cálidas iban dirigidas hacia su hermanita, la cual se las devolvía de la misma forma.

Siguió caminado mientas sus faldas de seda se movían en una danza eufórica, el ruido de sus zapatos era lo único que se escuchaba en ese panorama tan desolador, sus cabellos dorados se movían al compas de la suave brisa de la noche, detuvo su andar de repente viendo ante ella una figura masculina apoyada rebeldemente contra el tronco de un imponente árbol, por un momento sus facciones se habían endurecido pero luego al descubrir a la persona se relajaron y hasta podría decirse que dejo verse una pequeña sonrisa pero sincera, podría decirse que la primera desde que se había dejado llevar por el odio, la silueta se movió llegando a ella rápidamente, tomando su brazo delicadamente para caminar con ella tan apaciblemente como lo había echo hasta el momento la mujer.

-Sabes no te entiendo.

-Que es lo que no entiendes? A mi parecer soy una persona muy simple.

-tal vez tu creas eso pero eres muy incomprensible o eres bipolar una de dos o tal vez ambas, porque por unos momentos eres dulce y amable conmigo y otras veces eres frio y distante.

-tal vez sea porque tus ocurrencias me sacan de quicio.

-Pues si tu dices eso no me queda mas remedio que creerte-por alguna extraña razón ese chico le causaba una gran confusión y un corazón que se aceleraba con su mirada profunda, sabia que era hermosa, lo era en verdad pero jamás nadie le había causado tal impresión a parte de Kaname pero aún así tampoco estaba tan segura de eso, tal vez el amor que decía tenerle al purasangre no fuese mas que las emociones de una mujer despechada al ser rechazada pero aún así se negaba a creer que lo que estaba por hacer esa noche era incorrecto y mas bien podría decirse que era un suicidio pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse por su ¿amor? Si esa palabra sonaba tan rara de sus labios. Miro nuevamente al chico que la tomaba suavemente por uno de sus finos y largos brazos y sonrió, sonrió ampliamente aunque no era consiente de sus acciones.

…..

-Sabes que no quiero ir y menos a que la gente diga barbaridades de nosotros por no haber estado casados en el momento en que quede embarazada, odio estas fiestas, solo son un centro de chismes para la sociedad-Dijo la chica que a pesar de todo vestía un hermoso vestido gris plomo de seda que marcaba su busto y tenia una cinta debajo de este para luego caer por el vientre redondeado de la princesa que apoyaba su mano sobre este sintiendo el movimiento de su hijo que incesantemente le causaba dolores por las pequeñas pataditas a sus costillas, por un momento sintió mas de una pero debió de ser su imaginación era imposible que tuviera mas de dos pies, tal vez solo fuese una mano.

-Debemos ir, nosotros somos los invitados de honor… como siempre-Suspiro al recordar que siempre ellos eran el centro de atención y si ya los acosaban de por si que seria cuando toda la sociedad se enterase del nacimiento de este nuevo purasangre- Vamos, solo es esta vez, solo será por un rato luego podremos inventar alguna excusa para retirarnos antes que todos.

-Mas te vale, porque tu hijo me esta matando por dentro, ni siquiera nació y ya tiene tanta fuerza.

-No te quejes, pareces oka-san cuando estaba embarazada de ti, siempre quejándose de los golpes que le dabas, algunas veces decía que no sabias si eras un vampiro común, tal vez eras un pequeño monstruo adorable.

-Oye! No soy un monstruo!

-Claro que no, si eres el ser mas hermoso en todo el universo y que tubo la suerte de casarse con uno de igual modo.

-Que engreído-Dijo en un susurro.

-Sabes parecemos una parejita de novios que recién empezó a salir en vez de dos personas casadas y con un hijo en camino-Ante este comentario la chica soltó una pequeña carcajada-De que te ríes.

-Recuerdas lo que nos llevo a casarnos tan apresuradamente?-El chico asintió mientras sonreía y rememoraba la cómica e incomoda situación en la que lo había puesto su ahora esposa.

**Flash Back: **

En eso tocan la puerta de la habitación de Yuki, en la cual los dos pura sangre se encontraban acostados en la cama pero por los golpes insistentes de la puerta Kaname tubo que levantarse a abrir, pero no le hizo mucha gracia el ver a cierta rubia de ojos negros que dirigió su mirada negra hacia el y lo abrazo ahí frente a Yuki cuyos ojos se salieron de orbita y se levanto tan rápido que ni siquiera el se dio cuenta de cuando llego a su lado.

-Hola Sara, veo que te agrada Kaname-Dijo con fingida amabilidad la purasangre pues por dentro estaba hecha una furia y una insistente voz le decía que la agarrase del cuello y la tirara por el balcón, si pero del piso 300.

-Pues como no va a agradarme, estoy enamorada de él desde que tengo uso de razón-Dijo descaradamente la rubia, la cual había sido empujada bruscamente hacia atrás por un Kaname bastante enojado pero que la miraba con indiferencia, una indiferencia que parecían filosas dagas que atravesaban el cuerpo de la "frágil" mujer, y porque no decirlo, la pareja de purasangre así lo deseaba, ninguno de los dos la soportaba.

-Bueno Sara si ya terminaste de expresar tus opiniones te pido que te retires de mi habitación-Dijo sonriente Yuki, a lo cual recibió una mirada asesina de parte de la ojinegra, pero que obligada tendría que irse, porque si había algo a lo que no estaba dispuesta era a arriesgar su vida y un minuto mas en esa habitación y la vida que ella tanto amaba iba a desaparecer como un suspiro en el aire.

-Veo que te tiene mucho cariño no es así?

-Ya la escuchaste, solo esta enamorada.

-Pero a ti no te desagrada en lo mas mínimo, después de todo ella es muy bonita, seguro que a ti te gusta mas que yo.

-Claro que no, tú eres hermosa.

-Pero estoy gorda!-Dijo la chica haciendo un puchero y con varias lagrimas acumulándose en sus grandes ojos castaños que lo miraban con pena, mientras que el otro la miraba con cierta confusión.

-Que te pasa Yuki?

-No se-decía la chica mientras gruesos lagrimones se escurrían de sus ojos, el chico pensó un momento y luego comprendió lo que pasaba, su papá cuando era pequeño le había dicho que cuando estos momentos tan incómodos hacían acto de presencia lo único que se debía hacer era complacerlas con lo que ellas pidiesen, así que no dudando ni un minuto mas en poner en practica el consejo pregunto con toda la naturalidad del mundo que era lo que deseaba su princesa, aunque su respuesta lo descoloco un poco.

-Casarme-había sido la única palabra dicha por la princesa.

-Pero ahora?-Dijo aún un poco confundido.

-Si, y así me aseguro de que ninguna mujer se acerque a ti, claro si no quiere salir lastimada-Dijo esto con una sonrisa en la cara, a lo cual el pelinegro soltó un suspiro y sonrió ante la razón tan infantil que la había llevado a hacerle tal petición, estas situaciones cada vez se hacían mas presentes aunque no siempre, eran cambios de humos repentinos y que no tenían aviso.

-Esta bien, haremos lo que tu quieras-Definitivamente el no podía negarse a ninguna de las peticiones de su hermana, a lo cual ella sonrió complacida.

**Fin de flash back **

-Creo que mi actitud fue un poco infantil-dijo apenada la chica a la cual de le encendieron las mejillas.

-Esta bien, sino hubieses tenido celos de mi hubiese pensado que ya no me querías-Dijo dándole un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que un ligero estremecimiento se apoderara de todo su cuerpo-Vamos ahora princesa?

-Vamos-dijo levantándose con dificultad del mullido sillón en el que antes descansaba, tomo la mano que le ofrecía su hermano y caminaron hasta las puertas de la academia en donde los esperaba un hermoso auto negro, no había nadie en el establecimiento, los de la clase diurna ya se encontraban en sus dormitorios y los demás ya se habían ido a la fiesta, al parecer los purasangres siempre llegaban al último (que mala costumbre).

Los dos iban sumidos en un silencio que podría parecer incomodo pero no lo era, ambos iban tomados de la mano mirando por las ventanillas el paisaje que se alzaba frente a sus ojos y que daba la sensación de volver en el tiempo porque a pesar de que las tecnologías mas avanzadas ya estaban en uso en el pueblo lo lugares se encontraban intactos y los parajes eran totalmente naturales y nadie tenia la intención de cambiarlo, la gente se había criado amando la vegetación que los rodeaba y le había inculcado el mismo sentimiento a sus hijos, si bien algunas cosas habían cambiado solo habían sido en el centro donde las personas obviamente necesitaban de los avances para sustentarse y entretenerse aunque la mayor parte de los habitantes se ocupaba de los asuntos legales o la parte del campo que aportaba la mayor parte de la alimentación, se detuvieron frente a una gran mansión que tenia el estilo del siglo XVII con una decoración que hacia resaltar el esplendor de la estructura que era rodeada por numerosas plantas y flores que lucían vividos colores aun en la oscuridad de la noche.

Entraron por las grandes puertas que fueron abiertas por dos hombres vestidos elegantemente con trajes negros pero que a larga vista podrían reconocerse como cazadores, Yuki agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y un dulce gracias que hizo a los dos jóvenes mirarla con algo de curiosidad pero que inconscientemente le habían devuelto la sonrisa y una respuesta, al abrirse las dos puertas una tenue luz alumbro sus rostros, el salo estaba lleno de velas blancas pero con cintas que adornaban el objeto para no dejarlo tan vacio, al momento en que sus pies tocaron la alfombra del salón todos los presentes detuvieron sus charlas y dieron una breve reverencia a los dos jóvenes que agradecieron el gesto y se sentaron en la mesa principal sin dejar de sentirse un tanto incómodos porque a pesar de que estaban acostumbrados a las miradas acosadoras estas parecían mas penetrantes que de costumbre.

Una joven rubia se sentó junto a ellos, al parecer también era costumbre que todos los purasangre se sentasen juntos por lo que a la bella princesa le dio una puntada en el pecho y eso seguramente no auguraba nada bueno. La noche transcurría larga y apacible para la princesa que miraba su copa con asco al ver el espeso liquido rojo que ella contenía, era sangre y lo sabia pero su sabor le parecía repugnante, al parecer la única sangre que era de su agrado era la de su esposo que la había dejado por unos momentos ya que algunas personas del consejo habían pedido su presencia para hablar de asuntos serios que seguramente no lo eran y solo habían sido palabras para tener al purasangre un rato con ellos, había visto como la rubia sentada a su lado se había levantado y vuelto después de unos minutos, pero no le había parecido algo extraño.

-Princesa veo que la bebida no es de su agrado, no le gustaría por lo menos un baso de agua?-Le había hablado con suma cortesía un vampiro que vestía las ropas de la servidumbre que atendía en esos momentos en la fiesta y que llevaba una fina copa de cristal con el liquido trasparente.

-Muchas gracias-Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa agradecida al joven de los cuales pudo admirar en sus ojos de un intenso azul un destello de culpabilidad, dirigió su mirada a la purasangre que bebía con calma la bebida roja y que parecía sonreír aunque le resto importancia al acto, tomo un sorbo y otro mas, en verdad tenia sed, no había bebido nada en toda la noche y el agua se le antojaba como la bebida mas deliciosa que hubiese degustado, mas este placer no le duro mucho ya que sintió su boca arder y la vista nublada, intento moverse pero el cuerpo no le respondía, sentía como los ojos se le cerraban y un gran cansancio se apoderaba de ella, trato de decir algo mas le fue imposible la vos no le salía y ya no puedo resistir cayendo al suelo limpiamente desde la silla.

Había sentido y visto el impacto del cuerpo de su amada contra el suelo, y sin perder mas tiempo se dirigió rápidamente hacia aquel lugar donde la tomo en brazos y pudo notar que la temperatura corporal bajaba rápidamente y el pulso se debilitaba, el color rosa de las mejillas había desaparecido dejando la palidez de la nieve, también en su desesperación bien disimulada había visto una copa rota en pequeños fragmentos que dejaba caer un liquido trasparente aun estando en el suelo, se acerco al rostro de la pálida mujer y pudo captar un muy débil olor a veneno. La cargo y salió rápidamente de aquel lugar sin dejar de decirle a su leal sirviente tres palabras "ocúpate de esto", lo cual la vampiresa interpreto inmediatamente tomando la pistola que llevaba enganchada debajo de la falda del vestido dirigiéndola a la ojinegra que esperaba con temor el impacto parada en medio del salón mas nunca lo recibió, al abrir los ojos pudo ver un cuerpo caer frente a ella y lo reconoció rápidamente corriendo hacia aquel hombre que estúpidamente se había interpuesto entre la bala y el pecho de ella.

-Al parecer… no… era realmente…a…a Yuki…a qui…quien amaba-El hombre hablaba con dificultad mientras de su boca un fino hilillo de sangre se escurría.

-Yo fui una estúpida-Lloraba la mujer que tapaba su rostro con el flequillo rubio mientras abrazaba al chico que había dado su vida por la de ella, y su llanto se intensifico al sentir que el corazón del chico no latía mas pero que sin embrago una sonrisa adornaba su rostro empapado por las lagrimas de la purasangre, que dejándolo delicadamente sobre el suelo se levanto-Por favor continua con tu propósito-cerrando los ojos espero el dolor de la bala atravesando su piel pero nunca lo sintió, solo escucho el sonido de una voz sin sentimiento.

-Te mereces vivir con el dolor que tu misma te has provocado-Dijo la chica que sin dirigir otra palabra se había dado la vuelta dejándola parada a la rubia, para luego dirigirse hacia los trozos de cristal de la fina copa que se había resbalado de los dedos de su princesa tocando el liquido con sus finos dedos y llevándolo hasta su nariz descubriendo el peculiar olor del veneno antivampirico que ahora circulaba por el torrente sanguíneo de una castaña. Salió rápidamente de la estancia no sin antes escuchar el impacto de un cuerpo al caer sin vida, esa mujer no había soportado el dolor, y así era Sara había tomado de un solo sorbo la pequeña botella que contenía dicho veneno robando su vida en solo segundo.

…..

En un sanatorio el ambiente era tenso y desesperado, los médicos y las enfermeras corrían de un lado para otro mientras que el pelinegro sostenía la mano de su esposa que había recobrado el conocimiento pero que parecía tener una batalla interna por mantenerse despierta, el veneno hacia efecto rápidamente quitándole minutos de vida a cada segundo, el medico había roto la bolsa en la que se encontraba su bebe y era el momento del parto, este tenia que ser natural ya que nada estaba preparado para una cesárea y rápidamente el niño tenia que ser sacado de las entrañas de su madre sino seria afectado por el veneno.

La castaña hacia su mejor esfuerzo pujando con toda la fuerza que le quedaba su cuerpo debilitado perdiendo la conciencia innumerables veces, hasta que por fin el bebe había salido sin embargo el dolor en su vientre era inmenso dejando ver que un segundo pequeño asomaba su cabeza dejando bien en claro que eran mellizos un niño y una niña que habían sido higienizados y cambiado para ser entregados a su padre que los sostenía a los dos con ternura mostrándoselos a su madre que estaba tendida en la camilla conectada a cientos de aparatos.

-Mira estos son tus pequeños, durante todo este tiempo los deseaste ver-Le decía con lagrimas en los ojos el pelinegro que miraba como los latidos del corazón de la castaña se hacían cada vez mas débiles-ellos están sanos y son hermosos.

-Que bueno-Había respondido con voz apagada la joven mientras sentía como los parpados le pesaban y la habitación se le hacia cada vez mas oscura, el chico había entregado los bebes a una enfermera en un rápido movimiento para tomar la mano helada de su princesa que correspondía el acto ya sin fuerzas hasta que no sintió mas nada, el cuerpo no le respondía y todo estaba oscuro.

Sintió como la mano de ella perdió fuerza, y al soltarla vio como cayo pesadamente sobre las sabanas, se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y se paro sacudiéndola de los hombros, pero nada lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la maquina que marcaba el final de los latidos de la joven, se mordió la muñeca dejando manar la sangre de sus venas y dejando caer el liquido en la boca de la chica.

-Por favor, por favor… no me la quites! Yuki! Yuki! Por favor! Prometiste estar siempre conmigo!...

**Que pasara? pues tendrán que esperar al próximo y último capitulo de esta historia. Jeje soy mala…**

**Espero Reviews y lamento la espera, gracias por todos los que ya dejaron sus comentarios en mis capítulos anteriores.**

**Sin mas me despido Flor!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a la gran mangaka Hino Matsuri, escribo esta historia por gusto solo con el propósito de entretener a mis queridas lectoras y (si hay por ahí, lectores).**

**Capitulo 21: El final...**

Oscuridad...la mas pura oscuridad, eso era lo que rodeaba a la chica.

─ ¿Dónde estoy?¿Qué es esto?─ Miles eran las preguntas que se acumulaban en su boca y solo unas pocas se dignaban a salir, podía escuchar una voz llamándola, pero esta era tan suave, tan baja, tan lejana que le era imposible identificar al dueño de aquella voz que a pesar de no escucharse bien parecía llena de dolor y anhelo.

Se miro a si misma tratando de ver un indicio de lo que pasaba, aunque sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era absurdo no sabía que más hacer, se sentó aunque no sabía muy bien donde, todo era una gran pantalla negra, cerró los ojos tratando de recordar como había llegado a semejante lugar, más no conseguía unir sus recuerdos en una respuesta coherente y es mas lo único que conseguía era un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Su memoria era un completo pozo negro, no recordaba nada, solo algunos fragmentos de memoria borrosos de su niñez y otros de algunas peleas con Zero por alguna razón que tampoco conseguía recordar, sin embargo le interesaba más saber la razón por la cual se encontraba allí, se levantó de suelo, que ni siquiera podía asegurar que lo fuera, comenzó a recorrer ese oscuro lugar sin encontrar nada que tocar, ver, oler o escuchar y encima para colmo de males, esto parecía no tener ni principio ni fin.

Estaba completamente desorientada y ni hablar del sentimiento de inseguridad que causaba en ella ese lugar tan penumbroso, y como toda humana temía aunque sea un poco a la oscuridad que siempre iba emparejada a los miedos que producen esas criaturas de la noche que siempre aparecen en los cuentos de terror, un ejemplo eran los vampiros como su amigo peliplateado, aunque por alguna razón experimentaba cierta calidez al pronunciar esta palabra "vampiros", era como si algo en su corazón le dijese que no eran monstruos.

Sin embargo si había entendido bien las palabras de Zero, estos solo eran monstruos con forma humana, despiadados y sanguinarios a los cuales no les importaba sacrificar vidas con tal de conseguir lo que querían y sometiendo a muchos inocentes a una vida de sufrimiento y dolor a tal punto de llevarlos a la locura y otros tantos sometiéndolos a su poder, pero a pesar de esta descripción tan aterradora, ella no compartía la misma emoción por estas criaturas, y no recordaba porque, su mente aún seguía sin ser totalmente clara.

Se percató de una pequeña luz que se veía a lo lejos, era tan pequeña que si no fuese por la oscuridad que envolvía todo estaba segura de que no la hubiese visto, por un momento dudo en ir hacia allí peor no podía quedarse eternamente en ese lugar, así que armándose de valor empezó a caminar hacía ese punto viendo que no parecía avanzar llegando al limite de desesperarse y correr hacía allí solo teniendo en mente salir de las penumbras que parecían envolverla a tal grado de sentir que se sofocaba, por fin respiro aliviada al ver que se había acercado lo suficiente como para que su vista pudiese distinguir una gran puerta.

Llegó jadeante a esta y apoyo su mano en ella la cual se abrió lentamente resbalando como si fuese manteca derretida, al abrirse por completo tuvo que taparse los ojos para protegerlos de la potente luz que asomaba desde dentro, cuando pudo recuperar la visión se quedó asombrada al ver frente a ella un hermoso jardín, rebosante de verde he infinidad de colores y el sol más hermoso que brillaba con mucha intensidad sobre aquella hermosa obra desde un cielo del mas profundo y despejado celeste.

Era precioso, era como estar en el mismísimo Eden, todo era tan radiante que parecía una película infantil, el canto de las aves, el mecer de las copas de los árboles, la paz que transmitía ese lugar era tanta como para hacer que la castaña casi se dejara caer de lo relajado que parecía estar su cuerpo, recorrió aquel lugar con mucha calma que al igual que el anterior tampoco parecía tener fin, al fin optó por sentarse bajo las ramas de un frondoso y hermoso árbol que parecía presumir la hermosura de sus hojas del mas fino cristal y unos frutos grandes semejantes a los duraznos del color de la plata y otros del color del oro.

Al sentarse sobre las gruesas raíces de aquel hermoso espécimen, su cuerpo pareció relajarse a tal punto de casi no poder mantener abiertas su grandes orbes rojizas, era como si su espíritu estuviese siendo separado de su cuerpo material, la sensación de flotar, como si ya no hubiese de que preocuparse, no mas tristezas, no más luchas...ya no tendría que pelear más...pero contra que peleaba exactamente? De repente todas las imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza, todos los recuerdos, desde el día de su nacimiento, los de su inconsciencia hasta los vividos en último termino llenaron ese gran pozo negro hasta convertirlo en un mar de información, cuando termino de procesar toda esa información sonrió con un poco de tristeza y felicidad a la vez, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas, su cuerpo no le respondía, así que cerró los ojos demostrando así que admitía la derrota.

Pero otra vez, esa voz del principio se hizo presente, esa tez llamándola con mas intensidad a la vez que su boca se llenaba del sabor metálico y dulce que ella tanto conocía pero eso no bastaba, no era suficiente como para levantarse, pero ahora otra voz, esta vez femenina, suave pero dura a la vez.

─ ¿Qué se supone que haces ahí? Tirada como si no fueses nadie, como si admitieras la derrota, otra vez no vas a cometer el mismo error, mejor dicho no vamos a cometer el mismo error nuevamente, crees que voy a aceptar que mueras, sin haber agotado hasta la mas ínfima de tus fuerzas, no te equivoques, levántate y decide que harás, esto solo depende de ti, técnicamente yo solo puedo serviste de apoyo moral, el lo único que puedo hacer pero tu no, tienes una oportunidad, no la desperdicies.

El cuerpo de la chica reacciono ante tales palabras, haciéndola recuperar la voluntad, aunque sea solo un poco para poder levantarse y abrir los ojos y ver frente a ella una mujer muy parecida a ella solo que con rasgos mas finos que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco hasta pasar los tobillos.

─ ¿Quién eres?

─ Soy tu y tu eres yo, somos una única alma que volvió a nacer.

─ ¿Cómo?

─ Lo que escuchaste, somos una sola persona, solo que yo soy tu vida pasada, la que una vez hizo una promesa con la persona que amaba, razón por la cual naciste, dime ¿recuerdas aquel libro del cual solo conoces el final feliz, y aquellos sueños que tuviste durante largo tiempo?─ La mujer recibió un asentimiento de parte de Yuuki por lo cual prosiguió─ Esa es tu historia, la tuya y la de Kaname, la mía y la de Ren, ¿preciosa no? pero claro del libro solo conoces el final feliz y los sueños son la continuación pero lo que tu no sabes es que cuando nosotros estábamos al borde de la muerte juramos reencontrarnos en otra vida y esta vez no cometer los mismos errores, errores que tu cometiste nuevamente al volver a ofrecer tu bondad y confianza a personas que no se lo merecían, así que ¿que me dices?¿morirás y dejaras a todo lo que amas atrás o vivirás aunque eso signifique que tal vez tengas que enfrentar mas travesías?

─ Yo quiero vivir, se lo prometí a Kaname, le prometí que estaría junto a él el resto de la eternidad, que no lo dejaría solo y además yo quiero ver crecer a mis hijos, quiero disfrutar de todos ellos, de mi propia familia, de mis amigos y de todo─ Respondió con firmeza la castaña.

─ Entonces has tu elección, ves este árbol con fruto de dos colores, es el árbol de la vida y tienes que hacer tu elección si eliges mal morirás, sin duda tienes que hacerlo bien.

La chica miró atentamente cada fruto pasando la mirada de uno a otro sin atreverse a mover un musculo, hasta que por fin levanto su mano con decisión bien marcada y arranco uno plateado, miró en dirección a donde se encontraba aquella mujer descubriendo que no estaba más allí, así que suspirando mordió aquel fruto que libero un jugo tan rojo como la misma sangre, para después verse el cuerpo desplomándose con ligereza sobre la hierba.

**6 años después...**

Un par de ojos del color del vino se abrieron con pesadez ante la luz plateada de una luna que se alzaba con majestuosidad sobre el cielo nocturno, se sentó aspirando el aroma a rosas perteneciente a su esposa que jamás había abandonado esa habitación impregnando cada cosa del dulce aroma, se sentía tan fría y vacía aquella cama sin ella, bajo los pies al frío suelo suspirando, como la extrañaba, como deseaba que ella estuviese con el...

─ Papi, papi, papi!‼─ La voz de su hijo le llamo la atención, al parecer ya se había levantado.

─ Papi, el desayuno esta listo─ La cabesita de su pequeña hija se asomo por el umbral de la puerta, mostrando su tan peculiar sonrisa, ella se parecía tanto a su madre tanto en carácter como físico, a pesar de tener a penas cinco añitos era el calco exacto de su madre y una muy hermosa niña, al igual que su hijo lo era de el.

─ Enseguida voy─ Dijo mientras su hijo se acercaba a la mesita de luz donde había una foto de el con Yuuki cuando ella recién se había convertido en vampiro.

─ Mami era muy linda...

**.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

Los tres individuos recorrieron un sin fin de corredores para llegar hasta la cocina donde la mesa estaba perfectamente arreglada con mucha simpleza y en ella estaban servidos tres platos, las tres personas se sentaron en silencio a la mesa, contemplando el menú del día sin muchas ganas, al parecer todos estaban medios dormidos y sin ganas de hacer nada.

─ Me gustaría que mami estuviera con nosotros─ Soltó de repente la niña haciendo que las dos personas que la acompañaban la miraran.

─ Quieres ir con ella? Si quieren ir cámbiense con alguna ropa adecuada para ir a ese lugar.

─ Si.

Media hora después las tres personas estaban en camino hacia el cementerio, generalmente ellos nuca iban para esa fecha pero no se podía hacer nada su hijos extrañaban mucho a su madre, en un momento pasaron junto al hospital donde habían nacido sus hijos, ese lugar le traía buenos y malos recuerdos, aún le dolía pasar por ese lugar.

**Flash Back...**

En un sanatorio el ambiente era tenso y desesperado, los médicos y las enfermeras corrían de un lado para otro mientras que el pelinegro sostenía la mano de su esposa que había recobrado el conocimiento pero que parecía tener una batalla interna por mantenerse despierta, el veneno hacia efecto rápidamente quitándole minutos de vida a cada segundo, el medico había roto la bolsa en la que se encontraba su bebe y era el momento del parto, este tenia que ser natural ya que nada estaba preparado para una cesárea y rápidamente el niño tenia que ser sacado de las entrañas de su madre sino seria afectado por el veneno.

La castaña hacia su mejor esfuerzo pujando con toda la fuerza que le quedaba su cuerpo debilitado perdiendo la conciencia innumerables veces, hasta que por fin el bebe había salido sin embargo el dolor en su vientre era inmenso dejando ver que un segundo pequeño asomaba su cabeza dejando bien en claro que eran mellizos un niño y una niña que habían sido higienizados y cambiado para ser entregados a su padre que los sostenía a los dos con ternura mostrándoselos a su madre que estaba tendida en la camilla conectada a cientos de aparatos.

-Mira estos son tus pequeños, durante todo este tiempo los deseaste ver-Le decía con lagrimas en los ojos el pelinegro que miraba como los latidos del corazón de la castaña se hacían cada vez mas débiles-ellos están sanos y son hermosos.

-Que bueno-Había respondido con voz apagada la joven mientras sentía como los parpados le pesaban y la habitación se le hacia cada vez mas oscura, el chico había entregado los bebes a una enfermera en un rápido movimiento para tomar la mano helada de su princesa que correspondía el acto ya sin fuerzas hasta que no sintió mas nada, el cuerpo no le respondía y todo estaba oscuro.

Sintió como la mano de ella perdió fuerza, y al soltarla vio como cayo pesadamente sobre las sabanas, se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y se paro sacudiéndola de los hombros, pero nada lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la maquina que marcaba el final de los latidos de la joven, se mordió la muñeca dejando manar la sangre de sus venas y dejando caer el liquido en la boca de la chica.

-Por favor, por favor… no me la quites! Yuuki! Yuuki! Por favor! Prometiste estar siempre conmigo!...

**Fin de Flash Back.**

Todavía tenía ese mal sabor de boca y el sentimiento de impotencia latente de solo recordar ese momento tan doloroso, por fin había llegado a las puertas de acero negras y altas del cementerio, por donde pasaron no sin antes comprar un ramo de flores para dejarle.

Caminaron por largas calles de piedra hasta llegar a una tumba en la cual al parecer había varias personas reunidas llorando, seguramente no habían sido los únicos con ganas de venir a visitarla, allí estaba el director, Zero y su esposa María y del otro lado...

─ Mami!─ En ese momento la mujer de larga cabellera castaña se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro para poder recibir a los dos infantes que corrían hacia ella a grandes zancada, ella era tan hermosa y tan dulce, el pasar de los años solo la habían hecho aún mas hermosa de lo que de por si ya era y el pelinegro se alegraba de poder tenerla junto a el todos los días, y sabia que así iba a ser por el resto de la eternidad, así se lo había prometido.

─ Shun-kun, Shoa-chan, que bueno verlos─ Decía el director de la famosa academia Cross que presumía sus tan comunes lagrimas mientras abrazaba a sus niños consentidos.

─ Mis sobrinos están muy grandes, en cualquier momento me van a dejar atrás─ decía divertido el peliplateado mientras tomaba al pequeño niño entre sus manos dejando a Shoa con su esposa.

─ ¿El tío es muy exagerado no mami?

─ Si, Shun, demasiado─ Dijo riendo discretamente mientras tapaba su boca con su mano.

La verdad era que ese mismo día era el aniversario número diez de la muerte de la madre de Kaien y abuela adoptiva de Yuuki y Zero, por lo cual la castaña asistía siempre con mucha devoción esos días a visitarla al cementerio a pesar de que por lo general su esposo y sus hijos se quedaban.

Ya todos habían salido del cementerio, despidiéndose rápidamente para después subir a sus autos y encaminarse cada uno a sus hogares, que ya hacía bastante habían formado, el director aún seguía viviendo en el mismo lugar, Zero y María se habían casado hacía ya unos tres años y habían decidido mudarse al centro de la ciudad mientras que el matrimonio de purasangres junto con sus hijos habían optado por vivir en una casona perteneciente a sus padres que estaba en la parte mas alejada del pueblo.

─ ¿Se despertaron bien hoy?

─ Si mami, pero cuando nos levantamos Shun y yo, papi todavía seguía durmiendo, es un holgazán.

─ ¿Quién?¿su padre? noooo! no puede ser, tienen que estar bromeando, el que siempre se levanta tan temprano─ Decía la mujer de 23 años con tono divertido, haciendo notar el sarcasmo en su voz, a la vez que hacía gestos graciosos para sus hijos que no paraban de reír mientras que el pelinegro solo suspiraba resignado y divertido, ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de escenas, de las cuales su alegre esposa hacía de protagonista.

Cuando volvieron a pasar por el sanatorio, volvió a recordar ese momento pero esta vez sonrió muy disimuladamente.

**Flash back...**

Sintió como la mano de ella perdió fuerza, y al soltarla vio como cayo pesadamente sobre las sabanas, se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y se paro sacudiéndola de los hombros, pero nada lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la maquina que marcaba el final de los latidos de la joven, se mordió la muñeca dejando manar la sangre de sus venas y dejando caer el liquido en la boca de la chica.

-Por favor, por favor… no me la quites! Yuuki! Yuuki! Por favor! Prometiste estar siempre conmigo!...

Habían pasado los minutos uno tras otro y el pulso seguía muerto, ya no respondía, su respiración se había apagado por completo y el ya no podía resistir más, se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo ya sin vida de su amada llorando como nunca lo había hecho antes mezclando todos los sentimientos, tristeza, impotencia, rabia...

Pero de un momento a otro sintió como el pecho de la castaña se inflaba de repente, y el sonido de cuando tomo aire llenándose los pulmones de oxígeno nuevamente, la miró y pudo ver como esta abría sus grandes y hermosos ojos de color chocolate rojizo, como el color volvía a sus mejillas pálidas y su cuerpo volvía a ser tan cálido como lo era antes.

La vio sonreír con felicidad y dedicarle una dulce mirada mientras posaba su delicada mano sobre su mejilla empapada de lagrimas que siguieron saliendo pero esta vez por felicidad, y la abrazó, la besó y la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho, estaba feliz, eso era un milagro, creía que la había perdido para siempre, pero no, ella había cumplido con su promesa de quedarse con el.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

─ Que te pasa Kaname? Te he visto algo distante hoy─ Le pregunto Yuuki mientras abría la puerta de la casa para que sus dos hijos pasaran─ Cámbiense esa ropa y pónganse algo mas cómodo para estar en casa─ Les dijo a los niños que asintieron por respuesta y salieron corriendo al interior de la casa.

El pelinegro sonrió con dulzura una que anteriormente solo le mostraba a su amada y ahora a sus pequeños y le respondió a su esposa que lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta un poco extrañada por el que siguiera parado allí bajo la nieve sin moverse.

─ No me pasa nada Yuuki, solo pensaba en lo feliz que soy y que debo preguntarte algo.

─ ¿Qué?─ Dijo sonriendole mas abiertamente a su esposo.

─ ¿Tu te quedaras conmigo siempre, a pesar de que tengas que pasar por muchas travesías, tu te quedaras conmigo no es así?

Yuuki se acerco y parándose de puntitas deposito un beso en los cálidos labios de Kaname y le contesto con seguridad.

─ Toda la eternidad mi amor, toda la eternidad...

**FIN **

_No importa cuantas sean las travesías que tengas que enfrentar en tu vida, no importa cuanto tengas que luchar, no importa si no tienes mas fuerzas para seguir solo piensa que tienes algo que amas, algo que te alienta a seguir, recuerda siempre que alguien te ama, y que si aún no ha aparecido la persona indicada estate alerta, porque puede ser que en cualquier momento aparezca_

**Aquí mis queridas lectoras tiene el final de mi primer fic, gracias a todas las que me han acompañado hasta aquí y les pido infinitamente disculpas por haberlas hecho esperar tantos miles de años por este final, que espero les guste, bueno la verdad es que ya no se que decir T-T estoy muy feliz por todas ustedes lectoras que se tomaron un ratito de su tiempo para leer esta historia que seguramente no fue la mejor que hayan leído pero que aún así se tomaron la molestia de comentar y darme alientos para seguir con ella. Las amo mucho a todas, gracias por todo y espero que también me sigan en mis otras historias de Vampire Knight o las que quieran.**

**En este momento estoy escribiendo Slaves of the Heart de esta misma pareja así que si quieren pasar bienvenidas sean todas y para las que quieran hay un grupo en facebook de nombre "Escritos de la Luna" que yo hice para estar en contacto con todas mis lectoras, con las cuales nos divertimos mucho hablando, comentando de animes o mangas o cualquier cosa, en este momentos somos a penas 33 miembros, si alguien quiere unirse sean bienvenidas.**

**Bueno me despido y espero ver sus reviews en este último capitulo.**

**Las amo mucho a todas!**

**Sin mas me despido con un montón besos y llena de felicidad.**

**Flor!**


End file.
